


I Made You Tacos

by RyeRiley



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha!Asami, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cultural Differences, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family Issues, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Movie Reference, No Bending, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega!Korra, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyeRiley/pseuds/RyeRiley
Summary: Asami Sato is a no nonsense architect from Republic City who happens to end up in The Mystic Palms Oasis for a work meeting. Asami is a stern and ambitious alpha who happens to stumble upon a superstitious yet daring omega named Korra in her night at the oasis.This chance encounter ends up as a case of lust at first sight and has led the couple into a series of life-changing events that made them realize that they got more than what they bargained for.Perhaps it's true that "what happens in the oasis remains in the oasis" but not really, not for Korra and Asami.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 150
Kudos: 346





	1. Looking For Signs

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction is inspired by the 1997 film "Fools Rush In" which stars Matthew Perry and Salma Hayek. The film was directed by Andy Tennant and written by Katherine Reback. I was so fond of this 90's romantic comedy that I decided it would be good for a Korrasami fic since I haven't written one yet. 
> 
> I have indicated a non-traditional alpha/beta/omega dynamics in this fic, since I will be using the dynamics strictly for the plot to be made possible. I am not very well-versed with the omega-verse dynamics, so I am borrowing it as a plot device. I would like to apologize beforehand, if you are after some omega-verse action with the aspects of rutting, heat, and all the pup-making rituals, perhaps this is not the fic for you. My approach here is more social and cultural for the omega-verse concept, thank you for understanding. 
> 
> Of course, I do not own any of the characters from The Legend of Korra, they belong to their program creators, Brian Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. Also, this story is heavily inspired by the film I mentioned earlier but I will have some deviations to fit this universe. All mistakes and typographical errors are mine, I do not have a beta reader. 
> 
> I think that's all for now and happy reading!

* * *

"So I learned, when you are a queen, you don't put your heart in the hands of a joker."(Stephanie Bennett-Henry)

* * *

“I just don’t believe it! What does he mean by it’s too modern? In what age does he live in?” Asami slammed the set of blueprints that she had been carrying on the wooden table as she entered the crowded pub with her colleague, Iroh. She removed her dark grey twill blazer that she had over her now wrinkled maroon shirt and black slacks.

Iroh loosened his thin black necktie and folded the sleeves of his white shirt up to his elbows. It was a long day; the Mystic Palms Oasis was scorching that summer. Asami and Iroh were some of the senior architects of Future Designs, a design firm based in Republic City. Earlier that day, they met with an executive who was setting up another shopping complex at the oasis. Initially, the oasis was the center of commerce about 100 years ago, it was adjacent to Si Wong Desert and just a few miles from the Silk Road Bridge, it was strategically along the trading route. Merchants flocked to its inns and taverns for accommodation and edibles in the earlier times. Nowadays, it has become host to massive casinos, flashy bars, Michelin-star restaurants, spas, and boutique hotels. It had become the watering hole for sex, drugs, and rock and roll. People went there to loosen up during a holiday and as the popular saying goes, “what happens in the oasis stays in the oasis”.

“Hmm, forget about it ‘Sami, the guy is full of crap anyway. I suppose he’s rather traditional with his tastes.” Iroh scoffed as he slumped on his seat.

“Who the heck would prefer glossy porcelain tiles over natural stone?” Asami was flaring after the argument that she had with their potential client.

“Just forget about it, just look at it this way, you have been spared from further anxiety having not to work with that moron.” Iroh patted her shoulder lightly. “Money cannot really dictate taste.”

“Yeah, tell that to that _nouveau riche_ scumbag who just shot us down.” Asami huffed.

Asami and Iroh had been working together for nearly eight years. Asami was an ambitious and assertive alpha while Iroh was a levelheaded and charismatic beta. Their partnership had always won them great bids. However, the failure of this proposal was simply due to the eccentric taste and cost cutting of their prospective client. Asami hasn’t closed a lot of design proposals in months, hence, she was furious and at the same time worried for her job. Their boss had been pressuring them to meet targets for the firm within the year and they haven’t been delivering much. With her promotion on the line, Asami was desperate to bag any deal that came her way.

“Maybe it would help if we would just relax for the time being. After all, we’re going to be back to the drawing board tomorrow, stuck once again in that stuffy hipster studio of an office.” Iroh flashed at her his signature smirk. If Asami had known better, a lot of omegas, betas, and even a handful of alphas had fallen prey for that smile but she was an exception. Iroh was more like a brother to her, she had never succumb to his charm, she remained unaffected. Maybe because she could see right through that entire façade; hidden behind that appealing smile was a beta who certainly couldn’t commit and did not truthfully care for anyone else other than himself. Plus, even if she was interested, a relationship was the furthest thing from her mind, and a flecked one the least. Her current goal is to climb the corporate ladder and a relationship would only distract her.

“Now, what does a beta have to do to get a drink around here?” Iroh scratched his chin, surveying his surroundings.

“Going to the bar and getting us some beers would be a great start.” Asami blurted in sarcasm.

“Yes, alpha!” Iroh stood up from his seat with a mock bow, earning a chuckle from Asami.

That was how their night had started, a few beers in and Asami had took a trip to the toilet that changed her life forever.

“It was a sign, Ope…yeah, the necklace just fell and the pendant broke…” There was a phone booth next to the toilet. It baffled Asami how phone booths are still available in some places while everyone else had mobile phones now. Well, then she was at the oasis, either everything was ironically traditional or just plain weird.

Asami wasn’t eavesdropping, it was just that this particular omega was talking so loud that her voice roared over all the noise in the pub. _Hopefully she was an omega, she did smell like an omega._ Asami was stuck in the long line for the toilet. _Why there is only one toilet in this pub? This was absurd but come to think of it, this was one of the smaller pubs at the oasis. This was probably built like 50 years ago and the building codes had changed drastically._ As Asami contemplated on the code violations of the establishment to take her mind off her bursting bladder, her thoughts were interrupted by the stranger’s booming voice once again.

“Well, my great grandmother had always told me to wait for a sign and I got a sign. That was the necklace that he got me last winter festival. Well, I think I need to go, I’ll tell you more about it when I get home…yeah, in a few days, okay, bye then!” The omega hurriedly hung the phone up. As she was passing by, she instantly exchanged glances with Asami.

_I hope she didn’t smell me, could she sense me?_ Asami had suddenly become self-conscious and worried. Then it sunk in, it was the most mesmerizing set of blue eyes that she had ever seen. It was like glistening lapis lazuli, the reflection of the ocean, or the clear blue sky; she was just in awe for a moment. The omega had very smooth olive skin, her brown hair was cut in a bob and she wore a leather jacket over a white tee, dark skinny jeans and a pair of trekking boots.

The stranger eventually turned around and spoke to her, “Excuse me but I was here.” She pointed at the spot in front of Asami.

Suddenly, Asami came down to her senses; the fantasy was over, maybe all the people at the oasis are really that sleazy. “Oh sorry, but I think I would notice that.” Asami pointed out the obvious with a knowing look. _Or is this her way of flirting with me?_

“Oh no, what I mean is, you see I was initially in the line but I had to make a phone call. You see the cord was too short and wouldn’t stretch that far. So, I had to move out of the line for a while.” The stranger reasoned, batting her eyelashes at Asami.

“Hah, you know, I would like to believe you but your nose is actually growing.” Asami motioned to the tip of her nose.

“Ow c’mon, give me some credit here, I think that was good!” The omega gave her a lopsided grin.

Asami had enough trouble for one day, so she thought of giving in to this cute omega. However, she looked at the personalities behind her; there was a long line of anxious people, which probably included agitated alphas. Alphas do not usually respond to the words _control_ and _restraint,_ Asami was just privileged to grow up in a household of tolerance and understanding, therefore, she was capable of curbing her impatience at times but this lot definitely does not look too accommodating.

“You know I could die for this?” Asami raised an eyebrow at the omega how was asking her a seemingly impossible favor.

“Don’t worry, I can go fast. I lived in a big household with six cousins and we only have one bathroom. I’m a gold medalist!” The omega quipped.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Asami motioned for the omega to stand in line before her.

As the stranger giddily cut in line, a series of angry slurs broke out from the crowd behind them.

“Would you be a little respectful? Don’t you know who she is?” The stranger raised a threatening voice at the people in line. Inaudible whispers followed as the pack behind them eyes Asami from head to foot and they were eventually left alone. At this point, the show of authority made Asami doubt if the stranger was indeed an omega.

“What was that all about?” Asami whispered, due to their close proximity, she was now certain that she was an omega; she couldn’t shake her honeyed aromatic scent off.

“Typical urban melting-pot manners, I just implied that you were someone important, like a local politician, heiress, or maybe a movie star. Now, that their thoughts are someplace else, they will just keep on speculating until then.” The stranger beamed.

“Well, just in case you’re interested, the heiress’ name is Asami.” Asami mumbled, feeling a little bit confident.

“Korra.” The omega slurred back.

“Uhm, regarding the phone call, the signs thing, is it something religious or cultural?” Asami inquired thoughtlessly.

“Do you know that it’s rude to listen to other people’s conversations?” It was Korra’s turn to raise an eyebrow at Asami.

“Well, it’s just it sounded a little deep for a seemingly public conversation.” Asami pointed out.

“Alright, I will satiate your curiosity since you’re not such an ass about what just transpired. I do believe in signs, it’s part of my belief system. In my family, religion is a big part of our culture.” Korra replied in a more serious tone.

“Actually…” Asami was about to say something but she decided to simply laugh inaudibly at herself.

“What?” Korra was anticipating for a reaction.

“So, you’re telling me that you believe that everything is mandated by fate?” Asami questioned.

“I just do believe that we are somehow destined to be in a certain place, at a certain time, like how I was on that phone the very same moment you stood in this line.” Korra elucidated. “What do you think?” Asami noticed that Korra inched a little bit closer.

“Well, I think this is just a bladder issue, what we have here between us.” Asami pointed at the remaining gap between them. “I believe that a beta simply gets hit by a moving vehicle simply because he was not looking when he crossed the road.” Asami countered, looking unconvinced.

“Uh huh, so if I offer that we resolve this bladder issue elsewhere…perhaps at the bathroom of your hotel room. Would you start believing in signs then?” Korra’s tone was very suggestive at this point, Asami could feel her breath on her face.

“Then perhaps there’s only one way to find out.” Asami gulped and then flashed a sardonic smile at Korra.

_Even if she did not believe in signs yet, she definitely could take a hint,_ Asami told herself.

* * *


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The truth is rarely pure and never simple."
> 
> (Oscar Wilde)

* * *

Asami was awakened by a buzzing sound beneath her pillow, it was her phone, and the alarm went off. Harsh light seeped through the seams of the window blinds. Asami felt like a ton of bricks rested on her forehead, and her mouth was so dry, it felt hotter than the desert. She tried to get up slowly but she realized that her upper torso was twisted in a sea of blankets. What happened last night? It was a rhetorical question; she was naked, her clothes were all over the floor of her hotel room.

Of course, she remembered every moment of the previous night. Asami was not the type for one-night stands but Korra intrigued her that she was so smitten. She came in like a surge of electricity but the sooner she came, the sooner she went away. Korra lingered in her mind, the heat of Korra’s skin against hers, their limbs intertwined. The plumpness of Korra’s lips and the softness of her touch, it just opened a floodgate of sensations. It was never that good with anyone else. _Not that there was anyone else in the past few months_.

However, as Asami turned, she realized that there was nothing but a mound of pillows beside her; the other side of the bed remained cold. Korra must have left long before she was shaken from her sleep. Asami looked around the side tables and the dresser; there was no sign of any note whatsoever. Then it sunk in, _Korra just left_ , leaving no traces. She did not even know her last name, how will she be able to find her. There could be tens of Korras in the oasis, she did not even know if she was from the oasis. There could even be hundreds or thousands of Korras in world; it was kind of a common name. Maybe she should just be contented with that, just accept the fact that it was the greatest sex in her life so far but she was only bound to enjoy it once. She could still feel the tension on her back and legs; it was indeed incredible.

Korra was in fact a stranger; they shared no more than a few sentences as they entered the hotel room. She could not pine on someone she did not really know. All she knew was that she was superstitious and that she believed in _fate._ The physical connection was undeniable but perhaps that was it. Asami closed her eyes, her body still felt heavy; she just needed to shake away that yearning. She lay in bed, staring at the ceiling; she had one more hour before reality sinks in once again.

* * *

One month later...

Korra wiped her sweaty forehead with a hand towel; she was walking on the cobblestone path of the Sun Warrior’s ancient city. She was with her colleagues, Opal Beifong, an archaeologist specializing in cultural resource management and her mentor Dr. Kya Tinley, a socio-cultural anthropologist. Korra was a graduate student at Ba Sing Se University and she is under scholarship as a research assistant for Dr. Tinley. The ancient city was a stone metropolis in an island north of Fire Nation mainland. It was a civilization filled with Fire Nation stone architecture and temples.

Much of Dr. Tinley’s work revolved around the material culture of the sun warriors and the desert nomads. Korra was at the Si Wong desert a few weeks ago to retrieve some pottery samples for Dr. Tinley. Korra was used to working under the scorching sun and arid climate but this day was exceptionally hotter than the rest. She had a mild headache and was on the verge of vomiting, her body also felt heavier than the usual. Korra took one heavy step after another, she was already lagging behind. Korra was about a meter away from Opal, who kept on glancing back at her. Dr. Tinley was walking way ahead of them; she was talking to their local guide.

Korra struggled to walk a few more meters but she was already catching her breath. Typically, being on constant fieldwork had made her fit and more enduring of strenuous activities. Today was unusual, she felt like her skin and insides were on fire, she remained parched despite all her water intake. As Korra continued to push herself to go further, she suddenly realized her mistake. But it was too late now, her vision blackened and she collapsed on the ground, Opal’s concerned yelp was the last thing she heard.

Korra batted her eyelids; the next thing she saw was the blinding light of the cool white fluorescent surface-mounted light on the white ceiling. There were beeping sounds all around her but the temperature of the room felt cooler. Korra squinted her eyes; her gaze was met by a familiar set of bluish gray eyes.

“How are you feeling Ms. Kallik?” Korra realized that Dr. Tinley was standing beside the hospital bed were she lay.

“Uhm, thirsty...” Korra managed to mumble.

“Oh, here’s some water.” Opal assisted Korra to sip from a straw attached to some bottled water.

“What happened?” Korra gave Opal and Dr. Tinley a confused look. Dr. Tinley pursed her lips and gave Opal a meaningful glare.

“I’ll go get the doctor.” Opal blurted out.

* * *

Korra realized that she was in the emergency room of some hospital. There was a thick white curtain that separated her from other patients on both sides. In a matter of seconds, Opal returned with a tall, bald, cleanly shaven beta who was wearing a white coat.

“I see you’re awake, I am Dr. Tenzin your attending physician.” The man explained.

“What happened?” Korra asked again.

“Would you want to talk to the doctor alone?” Dr. Tinley offered.

“No, if it’s okay with you, you can stay.” Korra responded, acknowledging her mentor and colleague. Opal and Dr. Tinley stayed beside her. They were both omegas, Dr. Tinley was mated once and Opal was one of her closest friends, she was always comfortable around them.

“Well, it appears that you were dehydrated, your blood pressure, and blood sugar were quite low. You should not overexert yourself in the coming months.” Dr. Tenzin explained while looking at some medical records attached to the clipboard that he carried.

“I had been having mild headaches the past few days, doctor. Does it have something to do with it?” Korra queried.

Dr. Tenzin decided to ask a few more questions “Any signs of fatigue lately?” Korra nodded. “How about nausea?” Korra nodded again. “When was your last cycle?” Then Korra’s eyes went wide. She never had a regular cycle, sometimes she lost track but she took meds to regulate it. It couldn’t be.

“I don’t know if congratulations should be in order but your test results show...” As Dr. Tenzin browsed through Korra’s medical records once more, she felt her surroundings stop. It was some sort of out of body experience at that point; she just wanted to wake up if it was a nightmare. “...that you are four weeks pregnant.” Dr. Tenzin concluded with a subtle smile, perhaps he was contemplating if he delivered some good or bad news.

Opal tried to muffle a gasp, Dr. Tinley expressed a faint smile. _It can’t be, we used protection...except if_...then certain thoughts flooded Korra’s mind, she blinked a few times. I am pregnant, she repeated the words, and it finally sunk in. _She was pregnant and she did not know what to do about it._

* * *

It had been a month since Korra has returned to Ba Sing Se University with Opal and Dr. Tinley. Since the news of her pregnancy, Korra was restless. She had decided not to tell her parents yet but if there was one person that she wanted to talk to, it was none other than the enigmatic alpha that she met at the oasis. Korra knew that it was hers; she never slept with anyone else in the past few months. If only she knew that that sordid night would lead to this, she should have put much thought on leaving it all up to fate.

After that night, she had hurriedly left without a trace, believing that if she was ever bound to meet that alpha again, she would. Perhaps, the universe just has a funny way of playing it, if only she knew that she would eventually be seeking the alpha out because of the ‘little fruit of their labor’. Asami was indeed a virile lover, as Korra recalled that evening, their acts were indeed enough to get her pregnant. They were careful, but perhaps they were not too careful.

But Korra didn’t know where to begin. She was foolish enough to give in but did not even bother to know Asami’s last name. How will she find her? However, despite her wanting to reconnect with Asami, she had made up her mind; she is keeping her child. Korra had one more year to go in graduate school but Dr. Tinley had prompted her to take a leave. The university is quite progressive with its policies and values being open to a diverse set of students from different cultural backgrounds. Dr. Tinley is a single parent out of divorce, somehow she perfectly understood Korra’s predicament. Korra does not want to seek Asami out for monetary support or whatever. She just wants her to know and probably decide on her own. She can stick around and take up the role of the other parent, she deserves to know or if she declines then Korra has made up her mind to raise her child on her own. Though facing her slightly conservative and traditional family regarding the issue would be quite a challenge. But she was determined, she is fully capable of supporting her child. She’s 28 years old, has her own apartment at Ba Sing Se and has saved up some money that she’ll probably use now for her pregnancy instead of traveling to some unknown islands at the Fire Nation rim.

“Are you okay, Kor?” Opal was seated beside a silent Korra. They were at a spa enjoying foot massages. They typically went to a spa each time they return after field work but this time Opal had urged Korra to relax some more. After all, stressing out was bad for her unborn child.

“Yeah, just thinking.” Korra muttered.

“Is it about the sire of your child again?” Opal asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I have decided to keep it, after all, I believe that I’m destined to become a parent at some point but I do believe that their sire also had the right to know.” Korra explained placing a protective hand over her still flat tummy.

“Well we can probably track them from the oasis.” Opal thought.

“Yeah, we can possibly track _her_ down.” Korra emphasized that the sire of her child was a female alpha.

“Maybe we can start backtracking, I thought of it beforehand but I did not want to put too much pressure on you. You looked very shocked when you found out. However, since you have brought it up, I can surely help you whenever you need my aid.” Opal gave her friend a comforting gaze. 

“Thank you, Ope. Also, I already called the hotel; they don’t give out information regarding their guests. They have a very strict policy, plus, I don’t even remember the room number. That’s all I’ve thought of for now. Somehow this sounds like a lost cause.” Korra muttered coyly.

“Wow, she was that good, huh?” Opal inquired suggestively.

Korra just flashed her a lopsided smirk and a shrug in response.

“Well, stress is bad for you. So, why don’t you enjoy your foot massage for a while. Let’s worry about it again later. Come to think of it, have you ever thought of how Noatak would react?” Opal smiled at herself, considering Korra’s ex-boyfriend.

“I told you the broken necklace was a sign.” Korra quipped.

“Whatever you say, Kor.” Opal chuckled.

Korra eventually relaxed as the attendant rubbed some aromatic salts onto her calves and feet, Korra took a magazine that perched on the rack beside her. She grabbed a copy of Design Digest; it was a magazine about the allied arts in the design field. Spas always kept a set of magazines on celebrities, high art, and lifestyle, Korra was not in the mood for gossip as of the moment. She flipped a few pages looking into stories about hyper-realistic street art and ultramodern celebrity houses. As she flipped towards the next glossy page, her eyes eventually widened.

Before her, in print was a set of familiar emerald green eyes, red luscious lips, and raven black tresses, posed beside nine other personalities, wearing a form fitting red dress. The article read “The Next Hot Shots of the Design World: The Ten Budding Designers of this Generation”. Korra immediately zoomed into the caption of the image; Asami was standing on the farthest end. The caption read: “From L to R: Asami Sato, 32 (Future Designs, Republic City)...”

* * *

A few days later at Republic City…

Asami looked at the view of the metropolis from her picture window. The sun was setting and a cloud of orange light has enveloped the skyscrapers and cube-shaped structures. These were some of the perks of senior architects, they eventually left the bullpen to gain a moderately private corner encapsulated by glass curtain walls which provided a good vista.

Asami tapped the end of her pencil on her forehead, the day was about to end and she was lucky enough to close a project today. She was seated on her fully upholstered high back leather swivel chair with her back towards her massive kneehole solid wood desk. She and Iroh had been working hard for the past few weeks on a certain skyscraper proposal, with a few minor revisions; their design was approved just this morning. She smiled at herself, enjoying a moment of bliss. She had asked Iroh to grab some drinks with her but he was in a hurry to leave for a previously scheduled blind date. The rest of their design team had other matters to attend to; hence, the celebratory dinner was moved to the following evening. Perhaps during these moments, it was probably great to go home to a significant other and celebrate. But Asami had no one as of the moment, her parents lived two hours away, she wasn’t up for a long drive.

Suddenly, the intercom phone rang, it was from the line of the lobby guard, and the receptionist had already left about an hour ago. Asami was left alone on her floor.

“Yes, Aka, how can I help you?” Asami greeted the lobby guard as she picked up the phone.

“Someone’s here to see you, will I send her up?” Aka replied. “I told her to return tomorrow but she specified that she drove all the way from Ba Sing Se just to catch up with you.”

It was quite unusual; Asami wasn’t expecting anyone, especially when work hours had already ended.

“Really? It depends. May I know who’s there?” Asami asked politely. She was hoping that it wasn’t anyone she didn’t like to see.

Asami heard a female voice mumble her name, it sounded familiar even in a muffled tone.

“She says she’s Korra Kallik, your friend from the oasis.” Asami’s eyes went wide at Aka’s revelation.

_Korra found her, fate indeed has a funny way of bringing people together_.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Thank you!


	3. Back at the Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Forever is composed of nows."
> 
> (Emily Dickinson)

* * *

Asami waited patiently behind her desk, she was tapping the end of the pencil on her lap now. She pursed her lips; her afternoon had turned out quite well after all. _But how did Korra find her?_

Heavy steps approached the threshold of her office space, as the glass door swung open, Asami stood up from her chair immediately. Her slacks were a little wrinkled, her white shirt was tucked and the sleeves were folded neatly up to her elbows, her hair fell on her shoulders; it was a long day but she managed not to look so worse. “Korra” Asami greeted immediately with a mesmerized tone, she did not expect to see her once again.

“You remembered” Korra mumbled in surprise, she wore a denim jacket over a gray t-shirt, a pair of dark slim fit pants, and of course, trekking boots.

“How can I forget?” Asami’s eyes almost twinkled. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“You were?” Korra looked unconvinced.

“Well, you just walked out on me that day.” Asami slurred, trying to sound less accusatory.

They maintained the distance between them; Korra just a few feet away from the door and Asami remained behind her desk.

“Well, I honestly didn’t know what to do.” Korra’s tone was tentative. “I’m not usually like that, going home and sleeping with a complete stranger.”

“Me too” Asami bit the bottom of her lip. “I mean I think it’s just one of those...great...amazing...phenomenal...experiences” she stuttered.

“Yeah, I bet it was” Korra smiled weakly.

“Well, how long has it been?” Asami furrowed her brows.

“Uhm, about two months” Korra muttered.

Asami couldn’t find any words to say, she had been fantasizing of seeing Korra once again and here she is, in front of her after two excruciating months.

“Can I have some of those?” Korra eyed the jar of rice crackers on top of Asami’s desk. She had just thoughtlessly driven all the way to Republic City in her blue jeep and she never managed to stop to even get a snack, plus she was eating for two now. “My stomach hurts a bit,” she added.

“Sure, help yourself” Asami offered. “Would you want a drink?” Asami’s eyes went to the console table beside her; there was a jug of water. “Well, I have water” she found a paper cup and poured some for Korra. She also poured some for herself.

“Wow, you look great” Asami smiled as she handed the cup of water to Korra, Korra smiled meekly. Asami then moved to pour herself a cup of water as well.

“Your office looks nice” it was Korra’s idea of small talk; she did not know how to break the news to Asami.

“Thanks” Asami replied coyly. “So, how are you?”

“I’m pregnant” Korra just had the urge to put it out there.

“Really? Pregnant?” Asami backed away. “Wow, that’s great...terrific...congratulations...”Asami took a big gulp of water and she just continued on drinking.

“Thank you, it’s yours” Korra confirmed.

Asami just continued drinking; she finished the contents of her cup with some water dribbling down on the sides of her lips.

“Ah...” Asami paused for a while, wiping her mouth. “Mine?” She was baffled.

Korra just nodded in response, her eyes growing wide.

“But we were just together one night? I don’t understand?” Asami furrowed her brows once again. “Plus, I used protection...lots of it.” She added.

“Well, one didn’t work.” Korra countered.

“No...I mean...they’re supposed to work, that’s their job...” Asami was slumped back on her seat now.

“Look, I already gave this some thought...” Korra moved closer towards Asami’s desk.

Asami didn’t even let Korra finish before butting in, she was so nervous, she didn’t know how to react, “Well, that’s great...I mean I respect...I believe that every omega has their right to choose...it’s your body and I support...”

“Good!” Korra didn’t appreciate Asami’s fragmented reaction but she just realized that she needed to get over with what she came to do. “Good because I have decided to keep this child.”

Asami’s eyes grew wider; she was just shocked at the sudden turn of events.

“Look, I don’t want your money or anything from you. I suppose I just believe that an alpha has the right to know once they sired a child. I have decided to keep the child, I just thought of telling you personally, now you know.” What was Korra expecting? Asami accidentally sired a child; she won’t just jump the gun with her.

Asami remained quiet, Korra knew she was thinking, but she wasn’t expecting anything more from Asami, she just wanted her to know. Korra decided that her job was done, so she immediately left Asami’s office leaving her slack-jawed behind her desk.

* * *

Korra rushed out of the building, her strides were hurried. She didn’t even bat an eye at the security guard who greeted her from the lobby. She did what she thought was honorable but why does she still feel so empty inside?

They were both consenting and capable adults; they were a bit intoxicated but not enough to make it non-consensual. _What did she expect from Asami?_ It seems like Asami had her career going, her office was in a high-rise for crying out loud. But that doesn’t mean that Korra’s career wasn’t at par with hers. But maybe it’s the omega instinct kicking in. Korra knew that she wanted her baby, she didn’t expect it but she was so sure that she wanted it at this point and she could easily put her other aspirations on hold for a while.

Korra fumbled for her car keys from the pocket of her jacket. Sure, she had dreamed that everything would work out well. In a perfect world, Asami would be ecstatic. She would be overwhelmed but she would decide to support and try to be with Korra in a heartbeat. Sure, everything had started out with lust but Korra found the alpha to be quite endearing, gentle, respectful, and a bit funny despite her stern exterior; _she could learn to love that_. _She always thought she was the one who could learn, but was Asami also capable of the same thing._ Alphas don’t just jump up and down in glee with the prospect of being tied down. As her grandmother had always told her, ‘alphas become sires only when they choose to become sires’. This was probably why her parents were always protective of her, being their only child, being an _omega_.

However, this was not the perfect world; Korra just laid out some life-altering news and Asami just remained in her office as Korra was starting to drive away from her once again. _Get up you coward, what are you doing_? Asami scolded herself, as she remained plastered to her seat. The omega of your daydreams just stood in front of you to declare that you have every reason to be with her and you just stood there frozen in bewilderment. It was such a shock, after two months of thinking about that elusive night, Korra just dropped a bomb on her. She could keep on doubting her but Korra looked sincere. Why would she drive all the way from Ba Sing Se just to play tricks on Asami?

Asami was a great architect; creative and assertive and whenever she had a hunch, she always trusted her instincts. And all her instincts was telling her now is that she shouldn’t let Korra slip away, not again. Upon her realization, she immediately jolted from her seat and rushed towards the exit, hoping that she would still reach Korra in time.

* * *

Korra’s short brown locks jutted out from the exposed frame of her jeep. Asami was just right on time; the vehicle was exiting the driveway. This time she simply followed her instincts; this was one of the craziest things that she had ever done and she hopes that it would change her life for the better. She jumped and lunged herself in front of Korra’s jeep. She shut her eyes expecting to be hit by the vehicle but there was nothing but cool air on her face. Korra had managed to bring her jeep to stop, mere inches away from Asami.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Korra demanded. She stood up from the driver’s seat. Korra held on to the exposed top of the vehicle, she looked at Asami from below. “Asami, get out of the way. Don’t do this. There’s nothing more to say.”

“No, there is” Asami stood firmly. “Just hear me out, okay?”

Korra shut her eyes for a while, “okay” she mumbled.

“Look, just this afternoon, I couldn’t even decide between kale cookies or cabbage cookies and my life made sense. But now I think I know what I want but my life doesn’t make any sense.” Asami was flailing around. “I mean, my afternoon was great, I got a new project, and I was celebrating. But then you stormed into my office and everything had changed in a snap, just like that.” She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point; Korra just remained silent. “Honestly speaking, at this point, I don’t even know what I want. But you came into my life like a whirlwind and one rash decision leads into another. My life has been pretty mundane at this point, I could have met the love of my life at the dry cleaners and I would not even notice. However, everything starts to make sense now, somewhere in between that kale cookie and that glass of water, I knew what I wanted. I didn’t want you to go away, it’s like I just sat there and I wished you to materialize in front of me. I now have everything that I never knew I was looking for.” Asami took a breath. “So, what would you say? How about we call this fate and let’s just go get married?”

“You mean right now?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

Asami just nodded enthusiastically, flashing a mischievous grin.

* * *

It took them less than an hour to get to the Mystic Palms Oasis; this was the place where everything went wrong but they had managed to make it right. In a small, gaudy chapel with a balloon arch and neon signs, a Nuktuk impersonator wed the couple. They got a pair of plain silver bands and a bouquet of fake roses. Asami never realized that things would end up this way; she was a planner. Indeed, all her plans typically took unexpected turns.

A half empty bottle of champagne lay on the wrought iron table by the balcony of their hotel room. They were back there once again, with clothes haphazardly scattered all over the floor. Korra lay on the queen-size bed, she beamed at Asami who’s slender figure slithered on top of her. They were back to square one but now as mates. The following morning, a little different from the one they shared before.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Loving Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How strange it is to fall in love with a complete stranger,  
> But how even more strange it is the moment you feel  
> As if you've known them for your entire life."
> 
> (Mason Fowler)

* * *

One month later...

Asami arrived at her house, though it did not look much like the same house as before much longer. Gone were the days of silence, solitude, and solace. Just a few months ago, her place looked like her office; bleak and functional but right now it felt like a different space. It used to have eggshell white matte painted walls, modern boxy leather furniture (she owned a pair of Mies van der Rohe Barcelona chairs of chrome metal frame and dark brown leather), an Isamu Noguchi coffee table, and a Breuer Wassily Chair. Much of her furniture came from Knoll and Herman Miller; she also owned a few Eames pieces. The windows were lined with bamboo blinds and a scroll of Japanese calligraphy hung on one wall, an ode to Asami’s heritage. Being much into modernism, Asami applied van der Rohe’s “Less is More” philosophy in most of her work and pretty much in her home. Her home used to be a marriage between functionalism and Air Nation minimalism but now, it wasn’t just her home anymore, it was their home; hers and her mate’s.

Layered over Asami’s lack of ornamentation was Korra’s rather peculiar taste in decorating. Eclectic was probably the best way to put it. As soon as Korra had moved in due to Asami’s persuasion, Asami had prompted her to turn their home into her place of comfort as well. After taking a leave from Ba Sing Se University, Korra had gave up her apartment and brought most of her stuff with her. When the U-haul truck arrived, it brought in an assortment of vintage rugs of Water tribe origin, a number of paintings and prints from different regions, a few unusual conversation pieces that included woodcarving, statuettes, and ceramics. The next thing that amazed Asami were the endless number of cardboard boxes of books that ranged from coffee table books to biographies and academic books to fiction pocketbooks and graphic novels. Korra had a lot of stuff with her, so Asami needed to convert part of their room into a walk-in closet, a massive empty living room wall into a floor to ceiling bookshelf and the hallway to their bedroom into a small gallery of artworks. Accent colors of Prussian blue and deep red were added. The kitchen had changed drastically as well. Asami never had time to cook, so before, the kitchen was very bare. Upon Korra’s arrival, she took a lengthy trip to the mall bringing back an array of cooking implements and small kitchen appliances that included a blender, food processor, and a steamer. Asami’s coffee maker and microwave oven had to share the counter and cupboard space with all the other stuff. They now have something called as an “appliance garage” in the lingo of kitchen cabinetmakers. Their differences in personalities were revealed by the things they owned and needed. Initially, Asami had a hard time adjusting and wrapping her head around all the household items that Korra needed but eventually, coming home to a warm home cooked meal each night was an invaluable trade-off.

Asami realized that she had no clamors about this domesticated life at all. The atmosphere in her home had changed and it was indeed something worth coming home to. Korra could paint the walls a slime green and she would not care any less.

The now familiar scent of seaweed noodles and smoked meat attacked her senses as she moved further into the house. A set of judging blue eyes had met Asami as she walked into the living room. A small six-month old white shorthair cat lounged on the three-seater sofa. After a week, aside from their future child, another living thing was added to their family. Korra was walking home from the deli one day when the white cat had followed her home. Eventually, Asami and she had decided to adopt, Naga the kitten. However, Naga was typically lazy and pudgy. Plus, she probably hates Asami, she was more attuned with Korra. Asami threw her coat on the space beside Naga, the cat just frowned at her and continued lounging.

Asami heard some faint music from the kitchen; it did not really suite her taste but she was getting used to Korra for a while now. The Bluetooth speaker was blasting _Paramore’s Still Into You,_ as Asami entered the threshold; she was awe-struck to see a rather unmindful Korra. She needed to consider her _mate’s_ taste in music, yes; she had a mate now. Korra’s pop rock and R & B playlists were a stark contrast to Asami’s jazz and acoustic tunes. On typical evenings, soothing music would drone in the house eventually lulling Asami to sleep, however, Korra’s playlist was rather bouncy, exultant, and probably rather too loud for Asami’s liking. But Asami had found a new pastime as of late, it was staring at her mate for a significant amount of time. Whenever Korra was listening to some music, she was never contented to just listening; she would often dance or sing-along. Initially, Asami was annoyed but eventually it grew on her, since her mate looked mesmerizing when she was in her element.

Korra wore a loose strapless sky blue dress with geometric patterns. Her clavicles were exposed revealing smooth olive skin. Her arm tattoo was also visible; Asami did not notice it at first. But during the night of their impromptu wedding, she realized that a set of whiplash patterns resembling waves and mountains wrapped around Korra’s right arm. Korra wasn’t muscular for she was an omega, but she was incredibly toned. Even though she was gaining some weight due to the pregnancy, she still looked healthy and firm. The fringes of her bob cut swayed as she jogged her head to rock out to _Paramore_. Korra continued to move as she resumed her cooking, stirring in more ingredients and spices into the pot on the stove. It was such a sight, Asami leaned on the doorjamb, and she just stood there marveling at her mate. Korra continued to mouth the lyrics to the song, periodically shutting her eyes as the song reached the chorus. _How could she had gotten so lucky?_ Sure, their union was definitely unplanned but suddenly things fell into place and Asami was definitely _into_ Korra. Asami’s veneration of her mate lasted as soon as the song finally faded.

Asami clapped slowly but loud enough to catch Korra’s attention.

“Hey!” Korra beamed as she noticed Asami’s arrival. “Dinner with be up shortly”.

Asami walked towards Korra, positioning herself behind her and eventually wrapping her arms around her giving her a soft peck just right behind her right ear lobe. Korra melted into the touch of her mate.

“Hmm, what was that for?” She turned towards Asami.

“Just wanted to make sure that you are real and this is not just some daydream that I’ll be waking up from.” Asami snuggled into her mate’s neck.

Since her other hand was holding a spatula, Korra suddenly pinched Asami’s nose with her free hand.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Asami jolted without removing her arms from her mate.

“There! Are you convinced that this is not a dream?” Korra chuckled as she focused back to her task.

Asami rubbed the tip of her nose, yes, _she definitely was not dreaming._

* * *

Another month later…

They were a bit behind schedule, Asami just finished a meeting with the foreman and they needed to go through some adjustments to fix their calendar if they ever wanted to finish on time. Asami was under a lot of stress the past few weeks; she was handling a restaurant renovation and the client had been quite unyielding to certain on-site adjustments. She had spent the last few days working out over-time work and juggling tasks and priorities; she definitely hated the project management part of her work. However, despite all the current stress, her only redemption was going home to her mate and their haughty kitten after a lengthy day at work. But this day had been the worse so far, material deliveries were delayed due to some issues at the shipyard and some work were moved further into the timetable.

Asami walked around the empty dining hall, the plastered walls were covered with thick plastic. The interiors were starting to take shape already, all the tile work had already set, and the electrical was laid out with light fixtures sans the modern chandelier centerpiece. Asami used two floor lamps to further illuminate the room, most of the workers had already left now, tomorrow was another day but she just needed some headspace to breathe for a while. It was getting late; Korra knew she was working overtime; the site was incredibly silent. Sometimes Asami delighted in these sublime moments, she would walk around her project site as things were starting to take shape. Just a few weeks ago, it was all rubble and dust, but now, the floor boards were polished, the walls were plastered and painted and built-in furniture were fixed. It was like breathing life into a space. She loved that metaphor, especially since her life had recently took a drastic turn towards certain newness. She and Korra had actually gave life into something or someone, and sooner or later they would become parents. Having a child may not be the same as finishing a project. The process was probably the same, you plan, you form it, you nurture it, and eventually, you let go once it’s ready for the world to see. The only difference here was that, Korra’s pregnancy wasn’t planned at all, but Asami would not want it any other way.

Asami still had her white hard hat on; she wore a white shirt tucked into a pair of faded work jeans and a pair of safety boots. Asami twirled around gaping at the ceiling, straining her eyes over the low to find some faults. She had her back against the main threshold; she jolted in horror when she suddenly heard some rustling behind her. The thick curtain of plastic wrapping was suddenly being moved out of the way by no other than her mate. Korra emerged from the threshold with an eager smile, she carried a box of pizza and a glass of wine in her other hand, a messenger bag draped over her shoulder.

“Raava, you scared the wits out of me. What are you doing here?” Asami approached her mate, retrieving the items she carried.

“Well, hello to you, too!” Korra gave her a soft peck on the cheek. Korra wore an over-sized grey shirt beneath denim overalls, and a pair of boots. Her the sleeves of her tee where cut off revealing her arms and tattoos.

“It’s just I wasn’t expecting you. How did you find me?” Asami inquired.

“Iroh brought me here.” Korra beamed.

“What? You’re not supposed to be here.” Asami murmured.

Asami placed the pizza box and bottle on top of a makeshift wooden table. “You went to the office?” Asami asked.

“Uhuh, are you hiding something from me?” Korra crossed her arms over her chest.

“No, it’s not that, I’m actually all alone here besides the security personnel. It’s just that, the site can be dangerous, I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Asami explained worriedly.

“’Sams, I’ve been to tougher environments compared to this. I’ve gone to caves and ruins and climbed mountain ranges, compared to all that, this is a walk in the park.” Korra boasted.

“That’s not what I meant; there are just a lot of hazards in this site.” Asami removed her hard hat and placed it on Korra’s head. “It’s whatever you’re doing; you’re doing for two people now and probably by extension plus me.”

“Well, I figured to surprise you,” Korra wrapped her arms over Asami’s shoulders.

“Shit! Are we supposed to celebrate something? Have I totally forgotten, is that it?” Asami cringed.

“Don’t worry, I understand your work. Plus, it’s nothing important, yet. It’s just that…” Before Korra was about to finish, a realization suddenly hit Asami.

“…we had been married for two months now.” Asami grasped. “How can I be so stupid? You prepared a special breakfast last month and I did not do anything today.” Asami smacked her own forehead lightly.

“’Sams, you’ve been under so much stress, I get it.” Korra held Asami’s chin. “Plus, I had all the time in the world; I’m in the best position to tick off special dates for us.”

“I’m really sorry, Kor. I don’t think I’ll ever be good at this.” Asami mumbled.

“Hey, hey, you already are. Since I placed my career on hold, you had been taking care of us.” Korra gestured to her belly.

“I had been flailing and you had been nothing but great.” Asami stared into the icy blue eyes of her mate.

“Stop worrying and just revel on this moment.” Korra snuggled into her mate’s arms. “The pizza’s getting cold, we should get to that.”

Asami eventually released Korra and they held hands, Korra dragging her towards the makeshift table. Asami then moved to take out some coverings from a couple of chairs and placed it near the table, next to each other. She assisted Korra to her seat and she crouched down to her mate’s seated form.

“Thank you for being great.” Asami whispered.

They decided to get married, they were living together, they were together for two months now but neither one of them had expressed her feelings fully. They haven’t said anything to each other yet, there were vows of working things out together, of being a good parent, of being a good person but not one of them has said it yet.

They stared at each other for a while, soaking on the warm feelings at the pit of their stomachs.

“You brought wine?” Asami had suddenly blurted out. “You’re not supposed to drink wine.” Asami stood up and examined the bottle.

“It’s technically not wine; it’s a bottle of bubbly juice, non-alcoholic, see!” Korra pointed out at the label.

Asami just smiled at her mate’s antics. When she opened the pizza box, she was even up to a more interesting surprise.

“Pineapple on pizza, really Kor?” Asami scoffed.

“That’s my half, the other half is just plain cheese, see!” Korra pointed out.

“I never really understood your uncanny taste.” Asami kissed her mate on the forehead.

“Never joke about a pregnant omega’s cravings.” Korra stuck her tongue at Asami.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!


	5. And You Must Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love is too precious to be ashamed of.” 
> 
> (Laurell K. Hamilton)

* * *

It was a slow weekend for Asami, she was just done with her previous project and there were no site visits or plans put on hold. After three months of living together with Korra, she has finally decided to convert her small study into the baby’s room. After clearing out her study and transferring some of her books and materials into the bookshelf that she has built in the living room. Asami realized that the room needed a fresh coat of paint before they bring all the baby furniture into the room. She was moving back and forth from the baby’s room to the living area carrying some paint swatches, assessing the colors in dim and natural light.

“What do you think of yellow? It’s quite neutral; I’d say we choose either daffodil or banana.” Asami lifted the two paint swatches for Korra to see. They had been cleaning the apartment the entire morning, Asami doing all the lifting around and Korra designated to work on the lighter tasks so that she won’t overexert herself. Asami wore a white tank top beneath her denim overalls and her hair was held back in a loose ponytail; Korra was surprised with her mate’s appearance that day. It was a rarity to see Asami all dressed down and less elegant, even in her sleepwear she still exuded sophistication given her sets of silk pajamas and nightgowns. Korra on the other hand was wearing a loose old maxi dress with a bandana tied around her head to secure her hair.

Korra’s pregnancy was starting to show now, given her lithe form. So, she typically settled with oversized shirts, sweat pants, and loose clothing. “I don’t see why I have to choose Sams, they both look the same to me, they’re both yellow.” Korra squinted. The new nickname has grown to Asami, she figured it was their thing, that nickname was reserved for Korra alone.

“Look closer, Kor, there’s a subtle difference, this one’s a bit duller and this one looks brighter under natural light.” Asami moved closer for Korra to see.

“Hmm, then the daffodil maybe?” Korra didn’t not understand what Asami was pointing out but she just had to make a choice.

“Gaah, I was hoping you’d go for the banana.” Asami pouted.

“Honestly Sams, the baby will only start seeing color not until they reach five months.” Korra scoffed. “Why not just paint it white and stencil in some basic shapes and use primary colors?” Korra suggested.

“Actually, that sounds brilliant! Wait, I’ll get the swatches for the white!” Asami approved Korra’s suggestion.

“What? There are different shades of white?” Korra was dumbfounded.

“Some whites are warmer, others are cooler…” Asami mumbled as she headed back towards the baby’s room.

As Asami was withdrawing further into the back, the doorbell suddenly rang.

“Are you expecting someone?” Korra yelled towards Asami’s direction as she walked towards the main door.

“It must be the crib but I’m not expecting it until a week from now…they must be early…” Asami replied with a muffled voice from the other room.

Thinking that it was a deliveryman, Korra did not bother to fix her appearance any further. She walked towards the threshold carrying the feather duster that she was using earlier.

As soon as Korra opened the door, two pairs of very shocked expressions met her.

“Are you sure we have the right door?” A refined-looking woman mumbled. She wore a tailored black pantsuit with a neatly tucked crisp white shirt. She had an elegant set of pearl earrings and necklace. Her fingers were very slender and she carried herself with certain gracefulness and finesse. Her voice reminded Korra so much of Asami, delicate yet authoritative.

“Of course, we got the right door, we have been here a few times” The man beside her muttered. The couple looked of advanced years given that they both had silvery white hair. The man stood tall, he wore a pair of thin framed spectacles, his hair was slicked back elegantly and his beard looked very neat. He wore a pinstriped suit and a deep red shirt underneath. He looked dapper even without a tie. “I didn’t know she employed cleaners.” He added looking at Korra.

Korra was about to dispute that but the woman suddenly interrupted her chain of thought. “She must have been extremely busy; Asami must not have some time to do her own cleaning.” The woman remarked.

“Perhaps there is not even much to clean in this ramshackle of a property.” The man pronounced, the couple were talking as if Korra was not within their midst.

At the mention of Asami’s name, Korra finally found her voice. “Uhm, how can I help you?”

“Oh, is Ms. Sato around? Surely, she is not expecting us but if the house is decent enough, we are willing to wait inside.” The woman inquired, probably implying whether or not Korra was done cleaning.

However, before Korra could say anything more, Asami suddenly swooped in behind her. “Mom, dad, I wasn’t expecting you!” Asami exclaimed in nervous laughter. Korra’s eyes grew wide, these were the Satos.

“Asami, dear!” The woman scooped Asami into a tight embrace.

“What are you wearing? You look like one of your contractors.” The man eventually moved to go inside, Korra needed to step aside to make way. Asami and near mother soon followed behind him. Suddenly, Korra did not know what to do; Asami just leered back at her and motioned for her to follow.

“I’m so sorry for the mess; we are just doing some periodic cleaning. Please sit down.” Asami led both her parents towards the living room and each of them occupied a Van der Rohe chair.

“Surely, if you’re paying someone to do the cleaning for you, there is no need for you to help.” Asami’s father commented as he relaxed onto his seat.

Asami furrowed her brows in confusion, Korra just stood beside her quite flabbergasted with the whole scene. The Satos had that effect on people, they appear so intimidating, and they talk so eloquently, that one could not find the proper timing to break their assumptions.

“Oh, would you be a dear and get us something to drink?” Mrs. Sato aimed her request towards Korra.

Korra shook her head but she was still too stunned to make a comeback. She was not one to stutter or shudder when her persona is being attacked but this interaction has opened her to a lot about the Satos.

Korra moved to head towards the kitchen but before she could take a step further, she felt Asami grip her arm. “Wait” was all Asami said.

Mr. Sato eyed them both suspiciously.

Asami took a deep breath and let go of Korra’s arm, instead she intertwined her fingers with Korra’s. “Korra, these are my parents Hiroshi and Yasuko,” Asami paused taking another deep breath. “Mom, dad, this is Korra, my mate.”

Yasuko’s jaw almost dropped, Hiroshi furrowed his brows and closed his eyes probably willing himself to believe that the scenario before him was untrue.

“Oh my goodness, how thoughtless of me to assume! I’m so sorry, Korra.” Yasuko stood up and embraced the both of them; Hiroshi remained silent.

“Wait a minute, what do you mean your mate, Asami? Are you already engaged?” Yasuko took a step back and seemingly examining the couple with her stare.

“Uhm, we’re mates mother, as in we’re married.” Asami lifted both their hands to show their ring fingers.

In her astonishment, Yasuko fell back to her seat with a look of shock; Hiroshi remained silent.

“But how can this be? You never mentioned anyone. We have never actually heard from you for the last few months that is why we are here. How can you hide something like this from us, ‘Sami?” With the term of endearment, Yasuko sounded more crushed rather than upset.

“It came in a whim mother; I did not intend to hide it from you in purpose. I was meaning to tell you soon, I just didn’t expect your sudden visit.” Asami tried to explain, Korra just looked on, Asami’s words were true but the reality of their situation had sunk in further. These were Asami’s parents, she trusted her well enough to deal with them as of the moment. Her parents are also in the dark with the situation and Korra was reminded by the gravity of their circumstances once again.

“For how long had you been married?” Yasuko inquired.

“Three months” Asami answered immediately. This time Hiroshi still remained silent but he suddenly got up and headed towards the door back to the porch.

Both Asami and Yasuko bore panicked faces as Hiroshi stormed out. Yasuko stood up but Asami blocked her way, “I’ll go talk to him, I’ll explain everything.” Asami requested from her mother.

“Alright,” Yasuko nodded in agreement.

As soon as Asami left the room to follow Hiroshi to the porch, Korra realized that she was left alone with Yasuko.

“So, how about that drink, Korra? I suppose you have something strong?” Yasuko grinned.

* * *

Korra and Yasuko found themselves alone in the kitchen. Korra was fumbling with several bottles stowed away in Asami’s liquor cabinet.

“If Asami has some fire whiskey locked away somewhere there, be a dear and pour us some, mine should be neat.” Yasuko bade as she settled herself in the breakfast nook.

Korra found a half-empty bottle of fire whiskey and grabbed a clean glass from the cupboard. She then sat in front of Yasuko and started pouring her drink.

“You’re water tribe?” Yasuko noticed the tattoos on Korra’s arm.

“I grew up in the south but I studied in Ba Sing Se.” Korra explained.

“Hmm, interesting, I studied Art Studies there. What did you study?” Yasuko asked. 

“Anthropology and archaeology.” Korra’s answer was brief; she was trying to read Yasuko’s expression.

“I see, you’re a match to my daughter’s speculative nature. I’m just so happy she did not end up with one of Hiroshi’s socialites,” Korra finally served Yasuko’s drink. “Oh, you’re not having any?” She observed.

“In typical circumstances I would be joining you but I believe I could not indulge as of the moment.” Korra hinted.

“Oh, so you’re indeed pregnant.” Yasuko grinned; the wrinkles near her eyes were more evident.

“You sensed that?” Korra asked wide-eyed.

“Asami is my daughter Korra, I could only cross-out reasons for your sudden marriage in my head but I guess my first guess was correct,” Yasuko admitted. “Of course, I’m not jumping into conclusions; I see how she looks at you affectionately. It’s just this alpha daughter of mine has never spoken of any omega as of late and I was just caught off guard.” Yasuko sipped from her drink. “I can’t believe it, I’m finally a grandmother!” She smiled at herself; Korra was more at ease now.

“I apologize if it appears that we have disrespected you. If it’s any comfort, my parents don’t know anything either.” Korra confided.

“How so?” Yasuko reacted.

“I suppose Asami and I should talk about it when all parties are present if it’s okay with you?” Korra realized.

“Of course dear, don’t get me wrong, I’m finally happy that Asami has found an omega to settle down with.” Yasuko took a deep breath. “But if there’s just one thing that I will hold against you both, it’s about not allowing me to witness your wedding.” Yasuko chuckled.

Korra suddenly realized that Yasuko was not so bad after all, given that she had a sense of humor and that she genuinely cared for her daughter. “I’m so sorry for our imprudence.”

“I know that I may appear snobby and intimidating but I want to get to know my daughter’s mate if you give me the chance. Asami will be the one to answer my other questions later.” Yasuko gave Korra an endearing stare.

“I’m happy to have finally met you, Mrs. Sato.” Korra beamed back.

“Oh please, we’re family now, call me Yasuko...or mom.” Yasuko smiled back.

* * *

“You married without telling me!” If Hiroshi was silent earlier, he was definitely fuming now.

Asami and Hiroshi had a rather complicated relationship. As a child, Asami grew up following her father around, he owned a car manufacturing empire but to Asami, he was simply and engineer, a mechanic. He taught her how to draw; they spent many afternoons locked up in his studio. However, Asami was later on, indulged with design, she started building intricately detailed doll houses out of popsicle sticks and eventually this led to her passion for architecture. Hiroshi knew that his only daughter was interested in other things, so he did not push his dream on her. Therefore, he sent her to the Fire Nation Design Institute to study architectural design. Asami soon settled in Republic City and built a career of her own, away from her father’s sphere of influence. However, in the past, Hiroshi had troubled his alpha daughter by setting her up with various omega sons and daughters of his contemporaries and colleagues. All he wanted was for Asami to at least settle with a decent omega and give him healthy grandchildren but he never expected anything like this, nothing like this.

“I’m an adult, dad. I think I am pretty much entitled to my own decisions.” Asami mumbled. She knew that it was best not to compete with her father’s rage.

“She’s pregnant isn’t she?” Hiroshi asked without looking at her daughter.

Asami hesitated for a while but then she finally admitted, “Yes she is. But I married in my own terms, dad, the timing of Korra’s pregnancy has nothing to do with whatever judgment you are about to give us.”

“You’re really missing the point here.” Hiroshi scoffed.

“What am I missing? Is it because I refuse you marry some omega daughter or son of any of your work buddies or connections?” Asami charged.

“It is not about who you marry, Asami! I did not even bring up that she is of water tribe decent. But this is about why you married without telling us, this is not how we do things!” Hiroshi was fuming again.

“So, you do have a problem with Korra being of water tribe decent. That’s why I moved to Republic City, to get away from all that bigotry. How do we do things, dad?” Asami remarked.

“I am not asking you to leave her. You were not careful, that’s done. All I’m asking is that you honor our family, that’s the least you can do.” Hiroshi spat back.

“You come into my home and you have the nerve to tell me that?” Asami spoke softly but there is firm hostility in her tone.

“We will meet Korra’s parents and we will discuss the terms of your union. There will be a proper wedding; I will take care of that. This is not about me, Asami; this is about you. This is about being an honorable alpha. What will Korra’s parents think? You have eloped with their daughter, stolen her without their consent? If you wish for me to see you as a proper adult, then start acting like one. If you plan to raise a child and build a home with your mate or become a suitable parent, start with yourself.” Hiroshi’s words were harsh but true.

Asami knew that despite his prejudices and pride, Hiroshi always systematic what was noble. This time, she could not argue with him, her father is right, she had never thought of Korra’s parents.

“Yes, father, I will talk to my mate.” Asami mumbled.

“Good, your mother and I will be staying at the Harmony Tower. Make sure you will be able to talk to Korra’s parents, you have a week to set up our meeting.” Hiroshi instructed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, don't hesitate to let me know what you think!


	6. Both Sides of the Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like;   
> and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve.” 
> 
> (J.R.R. Tolkien)

* * *

To say that Tonraq Kallik was _a giant of a man_ perhaps was an understatement. He looked like he was carved out from a colossal trunk of a _sequoia_ tree. His chin appeared chiseled and stern, his extended goatee remained cropped and set and his thick eyebrows commanded power and esteem. Tonraq had these piercing blue eyes much like his daughter’s, whenever he affixes his stare at you, it felt like he could see right through you. His thick square hair feel loosely over his shoulder, the dark hue made him look a lot younger than his actual age.

Apparently, Tonraq introduced himself as the chief of the Southern Water Tribe much to Asami’s alarm. If the man’s goal was to intimidate her, he had thoroughly succeeded. Even if she was the daughter of the industrialist Hiroshi Sato, this new information basically made Korra some sort of a royalty. The Water Tribe cultures still maintained traditional practices; governance was passed on from one generation to another based on kinship. Much of their life cycle has depended on customs or rites that depended on their ancient laws and beliefs. Korra’s statement: _religion is a big part of our culture,_ should not have been taken lightly by Asami. As the intimidating alpha eyed her, all Asami could do was to gulp and almost drop down to the ground to concede to the authority of her father-in-law, if she was indeed accepted into the family.

But Tonraq Kallik was a man of many contrasts- as soon as he has enveloped his daughter in a tight and affectionate hug, Asami knew that there was more to him than just being a community leader. His firm demeanor had suddenly shifted into a demonstration of adoration towards his daughter. As soon as the corners of his eyes wrinkled and alter into a smile rather than a display of coercion, Asami knew that there was more to Korra’s father than meets the eye.

Senna Kallik on the other hand was a different case, she wore no masks, she was probably one of the most sensible people that Asami has ever met. Senna was a stark contrast from her mate, Tonraq but they exemplify the principle of the _unity of opposites_ very well. While Tonraq spoke stridently, Senna was articulate and poised. While Tonraq was seemingly quick to judge, Senna looked levelheaded enough. However, the lenient expression of this omega contained an unfathomable depth for Asami. Senna looked calculated and cunning but was probably outwardly forgiving at some point.

The pairs sat opposite each other at The Helix, the restaurant inside Harmony Tower. After Hiroshi demanded that Asami set a formal meeting with Korra’s parents, the couple mustered all their courage to inform the Water Tribe couple. Of course, there was definitely a lot of yelling and remarks of disappointment thrown at Korra during that startling phone call but it seems that Tonraq and Senna had already broken themselves in with the news of their omega daughter’s sudden mating with an alpha that they have never met yet. Ever since Korra left the South Pole to study in Ba Sing Se, she had begged her parents to allow her to experience a “normal” life, free to explore, free to be herself, untethered from her obligations as the chief’s daughter. The couple agreed as long as Korra commits to embracing her responsibilities as soon as she is ready. The couple were perhaps used to diplomatic engagements, hence, the improvement in their bearings two days ago. Upon hearing the news, Tonraq and Senna had scheduled the earliest flight that they could take to Republic City and now here they are seated at The Helix for brunch with their daughter, her mate, and her mate’s parents.

Asami fidgeted in her seat, after being introduced to Tonraq and Senna with nothing but firm handshakes and nods of acknowledgement, she knew that she had a lot to prove to her in-laws when it comes to winning their favor. After all, they did mate without the knowledge and blessing with any of their parents. Hiroshi and Yasuko were still nowhere in sight, Asami looked at her wristwatch, she and Korra had arrived twenty minutes early. They had no sleep the previous evening, twisting and turning in their own sides of the bed without saying a word to the other, thinking that they might worry each other more with any more words of warning. The ride to Harmony Tower that morning was equally silent as well, Asami could feel Korra’s nervous tension, especially when Korra warned her about how _poles_ _apart_ (no pun intended) their parents were when it comes to values. Tonraq and Senna were already seated at the restaurant when Asami and Korra arrived much to Asami’s dismay.

* * *

_“Mom, dad, meet Asami Sato, my mate. Asami this is my father Tonraq and my mother Senna.” Korra introduced a few moments ago._

_Tonraq wore a coat that resembled an anorak or parka, the shoulders had caribou hide appliques, and a stately necklace hung over his neck that seemingly contained brass and a few animal bone beads. Senna wore an elegant dress with hand-woven material; the indigo color looked very decorous with a burgundy lining and embroidered water tribe motifs._

_“It is an honor to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Kallik.” Asami bowed her head and gave them a firm handshake each._

_“That’s Chief Kallik to you Ms. Sato, and perhaps this honor could have been extended earlier before you brought my daughter to your home.” Asami froze at Tonraq’s comment. Senna immediately elbowed her husband._

_“Daaaad” Korra started to plead._

_“What?” Tonraq looked at his wife and then his daughter. “I’m also equally disappointed at you Korra but that’s a conversation for another day.” Tonraq reprimanded his daughter._

_Senna gave her mate a stern look. “I’m sorry, what he’s actually trying to say Asami is that we are delighted to finally meet you but we could have met in better circumstances.” Senna smiled but Asami felt guilty nonetheless. “We talked about this…” Senna whispered to her husband._

_“He’s right, I’m sorry Chief Kallik, and I suppose I could have acted better given the conditions but I will do my best to deserve your daughter, sir.” Asami bowed before Tonraq._

_“We’ll see about that…” but before Tonraq could finish Senna had interrupted._

_“Enough of that, we are going to be grandparents, Tonraq. Don’t worry, we already talked about this, if anything he’s just delighted to finally become one.” Senna held on to Asami’s shoulder. “Just take a seat Asami and Korra, oh Korra.” Senna went to hug her daughter. “You and that ugly head of yours! You are as stubborn as your sire!”_

_“I’m so sorry, mom.” Korra breathed into her mother’s neck._

_With this sudden moment of affection between the omega and her daughter, Tonraq approached his family and enveloped Korra in a tight hug._

_“Since you’ve grown up, you have stopped telling me things but from now on, can we go back to how we were before?” With the sincerity in Tonraq’s eyes, Asami knew that Korra had a good relationship with her sire, something to be envied of. This probably explains Tonraq’s violent reaction upon hearing the news of their sudden mating; the alpha was only being fiercely protective of his daughter._

_“I’m sorry, dad. I’ll try to be better, I promise.” Korra sniffled almost in tears. The duo shared one more affectionate look before Tonraq released his daughter from his arms._

_“So, tell us, how far long are you?” Senna inquired as Korra finally settled down beside Asami._

* * *

Asami was spacing out from the conversation when she suddenly spotted her parents emerging from the threshold that separated the public spaces from the hotel suites. She looked at her wristwatch once again, they were five minutes early, it means that they were only on time which means that they were fashionably late in Hiroshi’s book. Hiroshi had a scowl in his face as they approached their table. Hiroshi was wearing a dark suit with a crisp white shirt and a thin red tie; the lenses of his spectacles were spotless, his black leather shoes impeccably polished and his hair immaculately coiffed. Yasuko looked equally elegant as her husband, her up-do was structured, her maroon pantsuit was faultless, the black blouse underneath highlighted her pearl accessories. Her natural tone make-up simply managed to hide all the blemishes and lines of aging. The couple walked confidently towards their companions, Asami stood up to greet her parents.

Asami looked at herself and then Korra; they looked nothing like their parents. Korra wore a trendy wrap-around dress with geometric print and Asami wore an oxford shirt with a light brown blazer and a pair of well-fitted pants. They both essentially looked like products of Republic City, diverse and modern, nothing like their parents that exuded different traditions.

“Hiroshi Sato” Hiroshi introduced himself earning a firm handshake from Tonraq. Somehow, his tone was somewhat implying that Tonraq could have probably already heard of him. “This is my mate, Yasuko.” Tonraq moved to greet Yasuko.

“Tonraq Kallik of the Southern Water Tribe and my mate Senna.” Asami could feel the tension between the two alphas. As both pairs of parents took their seats with Yasuko and Hiroshi taking the seats on the opposite ends of the table, a waiter arrived and the group began placing their orders.

“I’ll have some smoked sea slug and he’ll have komodo rhino sausages with sides of buns and figs and two aloe waters, please.” Yasuko ordered for both herself and Hiroshi.

“I’ll have your two-headed fish soup and a side of steamed dumplings and my wife will have your sea prune stew. Also, a glass of cactus juice and a kalenutsco, thank you.” Tonraq gave their orders.

Asami’s stomach churned, she and Korra exchanged glances. They noticed how their parents placed food orders for their mates without even talking; this had proved years of being together, a place where they are nowhere near yet.

“And for you madams?” The waiter moved near them.

“Uhm, a vegetable wrap for me and a pot of tea, thank you.” Asami gave Korra a knowing look, urging her to give her order right away.

“I think I’m in the mood for some steamed halibut and a cherry-berry lemonade, please.” Korra decided.

Tonraq and Senna exchanged glances, Yasuko continued observing the couple, Hiroshi paid no attention.

“You probably already miss some of mom’s cooking, don’t worry kiddo, we brought some blubbered seal jerky and an arctic hen with us, I know how difficult it is to acquire these goods here in the city. We’ll drop it off at your place later this evening and help you prepare it.” Tonraq winked at his daughter.

“Do you cook, Asami?” Senna tried to involve Asami in the conversation, there was a look of panic in Asami’s eyes.

“Actually, Asami’s work has been rather demanding as of late but if she does have time we meddle around the kitchen. I let her, perhaps she’s already sick of my water tribe cooking at this point” Korra went for a save.

“Well, it’s an obligation that you should take Korra, after all, as an alpha, Asami here has other things to attend to, especially making sure that your financial situation must be stable. She’s actually not able to tell the distinction between a ladle and a spatula, anyway. Also, isn’t it emblematic for omegas to own the kitchen?” Hiroshi’s comment was unwelcomed.

Asami winced internally at her father’s chauvinist comment; surely, it would earn a reaction either from Korra or Tonraq.

However, she did not expect the rebuttal from Senna, “But surely, society benefits nothing more than having families wherein both parents do not only provide resources for their children but is able to assure the safety of their food preparation at home as well. Tonraq here as an alpha is an equally excellent cook, though he’s more of a platypus bear or possum chicken type of guy. Korra here knows a lot about her heritage through food and we’re both involved in that. Surely, Asami here knows a thing or two don’t you dear?”

“Well, mother urged me to take some cooking classes in Fire Nation cuisine once; my knowledge on komodo chicken roasting has saved a party or two.” Asami revealed, surely this was new information to Hiroshi; perhaps he did not know his daughter well enough.

“I told you those courses would be helpful one day.” Yasuko took a sip of water, winking at her daughter.

There drinks were served soon after, leading their conversation into new topics.

“Anyway, small talk is great, but we’re actually here to discuss our daughters’ situation.” Hiroshi finally declared. Asami flinched at her father’s straightforwardness; Hiroshi was treating this like another project, like another business deal, always getting to the point as fast as possible. Korra noticed her mate’s discomfort at the situation; she placed an open palm on top of Asami’s thigh, urging her to hold her hand. Asami held unto Korra under the table, Asami’s hand was clammy.

“Alright then, I do think I agree with you Hiroshi.” Tonraq was trying to be diplomatic as well.

“Due to our absence in their wedding, which I do not wish to dwell on any further. We suggest that they have another wedding, to put some decorum into this union. Running off into the sunset may be romantic and all as all the yuppies do but I suppose formalities should be in place.” Hiroshi stated.

“Well, I think there’s nothing wrong with another wedding, I would very much wish to witness it myself which my dutiful daughter has deprived me of.” Tonraq joked.

During the exchange of both the alphas, Asami noticed her mother motion at the waiter and whispered something to Senna’s ear. A few moments later, a waiter arrived with two mimosas. The two omegas remained silent and took a sip of their drinks respectively.

Korra was busy listening to their sires deciding on their future, paying little to no attention to their mothers.

“You should not worry of any of the expenses; our villa at Ember Island is all set up. I had made some calls; surely everything will be prepared in two weeks’ time.” Hiroshi boasted.

“At Ember Island? Surely, we could adjust some logistical concerns, being from the Water Tribe, we have some rites that we have to comply with. There are some expectations from our tribe and family, especially due to the suddenness of this occurrence.” Asami felt that Tonraq was choosing his words carefully.

“What do you suggest then? We all go to the South Pole. Some of our relations and friends may not be keen to be subjected to such conditions, Tonraq.” Hiroshi countered.

“Then, I suppose we could hold it somewhere in the ‘middle-of-the-road’ then, perhaps here at Republic City or maybe even Zaofu.” Tonraq suggested.

“Of course, I’ll make some arrangements then.” Hiroshi fumbled for his mobile phone to mark some appointments.

“I suppose, I would appreciate it if we discuss this further and for you to allow for my family to help.” Tonraq was already quite tensed at this point.

“Of course.” Hiroshi said with a sly smile.

“How about Korra’s medical arrangements? Have you settled it already, Asami?” Tonraq directed the question towards Asami.

Asami was about to answer but they were interrupted at the arrival of their food. The group already took bites of their meal leaving the question hanging.

“Asami and I had already made arrangements, dad. We’re currently seeing a doctor at Republic Med.” Korra had spoken a half-truth, she was indeed having check-ups with a doctor at the said hospital, but they had yet to prepare at the Omega Center for her birth.

“The health insurance my firm has covers everything for my family.” Asami added tightening her grip on Korra’s hand.

“Well, that’s settled then,” Tonraq commented in between sips of his cactus juice. “How about after the wedding, where do you plan to settle?”

“Asami’s flat is actually quite spacious; we’re in the process of converting her old study to a nursery as we speak.” Korra answered in glee this time.

“Well, if you folks need a helping hand, I can stick around for a couple of days.” Tonraq offered.

“And have uncle oversee things on your behalf? It’s quite a tempting offer, dad but you do remember what happened the last time you went on vacation, right?” Korra scoffed.

“What happened?” Asami was curious.

“Well, let’s say that he turned the entire winter festival into some sort of a cult sacrificial ritual!” Senna chuckled.

“Well, that’s quite interesting to note.” Yasuko clinked her glass with Senna.

“If you’re up for it, the property near Central Station is all yours Asami” Hiroshi suddenly commented without looking up as he carefully sliced the komodo rhino sausages on his plate.

“Thank you, father, but we already have our own home.” Asami remarked coolly.

“Huh, that rundown apartment of yours?” Hiroshi mocked; Yasuko flashed him a stern look from across the table.

“It is my own father.” Asami’s tone was sullen.

“Surely, we can work on certain improvements, Hiroshi.” Tonraq tried to pacify the situation but he didn’t know that his attempt caused more damage.

“Asami is an architect, dad, and an excellent one. You all should stop worrying, if you are. We know what we are doing.” Korra moved her hand to Asami’s back trying to calm her mate.

“I think so, but maybe if you did consider what shenanigans you were up to months ago then we shouldn’t be in this situation at all.” Hiroshi ridiculed.

“Now, now, Hiroshi, perhaps…” but before Tonraq could say anything more, Hiroshi was already on a roll.

“What? If both of you had been more responsible, we shouldn’t be in this predicament at all! Asami you should have been more in control and Korra, no descent omega would go all the way with an alpha that she’s not mated to in the first place.” Hiroshi’s displeasure was revealed now.

“That’s no way to talk to my daughter…” Tonraq was about to get up from his seat when Senna held him down by his shoulder.

“Enough!” The daze of the discussion has already brought Asami to her limit. “I think we have enough of this! How can you not see that we are adults who are perfectly capable of making our own decisions? Yes, we made a mistake, or I would not even call it that. Yes, this was unplanned but it’s not unwanted. We care about each other; we sensed that since the day we met. I don’t know what the fuss is about, we are already married and we already have a home. So, can you please stop forcing us into another house or orchestrating another wedding for your benefit!” Asami took a breath, everyone else were stunned. “We are not show ponies to affirm your trophies as great providers of the century!” 

“Asami, that’s enough” Yasuko’s glower prompted her daughter to calm down. “Your concern is valid, we should have known better but I guess we should have clarified our intents more. However, that is no way to talk to any of us for that matter.”

“I apologize mother” It was clear how much Asami had respected her mother. After all, due to Hiroshi’s constant absence as a sire caused by his obsession with his business dealings, Yasuko had somehow single-handedly raised Asami.

“Hmph, I suppose I am no longer needed here.” Hiroshi stood up and left his meal unfinished.

“I don’t think it’s polite to leave a perfectly good meal.” Tonraq cautioned.

“If you know any better, Tonraq, I do as I please, and neither do I believe in old-maid superstitions.” Hiroshi derided and walked towards the hallways back to the suites.

“Let him be” Yasuko advised Tonraq. “I apologize for my mate’s actions; shall we overlook this hiccup and continue to get to know each other more instead?”

“If you insist,” Tonraq agreed with ease, flashing a smile at Yasuko and glaring after Hiroshi as he exited the hall. “I’m just not fond of food waste.” He mumbled under his breath.

Tonraq was an intimidating alpha, physically and expressively, Asami realized how much he respected people, especially if their sentiments made sense. That is probably why Korra was such an expressive omega, indeed her family was very traditional but their tradition was in no way partial to any of the sexes. Their culture thrived in respect and compassion; even the strongest alphas would adhere to their mates’ sound advices. On the other hand, she also understood her sire’s context. Hiroshi was a foster child; he worked hard to earn his keep in this world. He had so much to prove to Yasuko’s prominent family from the Fire Nation. Though Hiroshi grew up in the free and diverse world of the United Republic, he had simply moved back to the Fire Nation for Yasuko. He had fought tooth and nail to reach the top of the food chain. His entitlement and arrogance was rooted from all his pain and sacrifices that is why Yasuko never left him despite his proud nature. She maintained the balance in their family, though Hiroshi spoke louder, Asami heard Yasuko more.

For whatever it is worth, she just witnessed two different alphas bicker in front of her and she immediately grasped what type of alpha she should be, preferably not within the extremes of both, for Korra and their unborn child’s sake.

* * *

“They already hate me, right?” Asami was deeply bothered.

“Perhaps ‘hate’ is such a strong word. My parents, especially my father, are very traditional. I got away with studying abroad and most of us do not even leave the region for no grave reason. It’s just that they need some time to take everything in.” Korra tried to reassure Asami.

The couple shared a tender look, both realizing how much they want to make things work.

“I’m really sorry about my father, he is too proud sometimes,” Asami uttered as she was rubbing some lotion to her hands. Korra gave her a look, followed by a raised eyebrow. “Well, probably most of the time.” Asami corrected herself as she sat on the foot of their bed.

The brunch ended in a better note with Yasuko’s apology and kind words to Tonraq and Senna. Korra spent the rest of the afternoon with her parents and Yasuko urged Asami to join her in shopping for some baby clothes and supplies that she wishes to leave for her grandchild. The couple supposed that this was their parents’ way of having some time to talk to them alone separately. Of course, Tonraq chewed Korra’s ear about associating herself with the ‘high and mighty’ Hiroshi Sato but Senna pointed out that Asami’s demeanor reflected more of Yasuko’s values and they should give Asami a chance. Tonraq was unconvinced at this point but he was willing to try, for his daughter’s sake. Yasuko on the other hand assured Asami that she should not mind her father and just wait for him to come around. Much to her mother’s resounding advice, Asami felt a little bit better that afternoon. The couple arrived late in the evening from their respective family time. They were now preparing to go to bed when Asami opened up the issue once again.

Asami wore a set of plain burgundy colored silk pajamas with black trimmings; her hair was loose over her shoulders, her make-up already removed. Korra wore an oversized sleep shirt; she was already tucked beneath the blanket, sitting upright, her back on the headboard. 

“You shouldn’t apologize so much for him; I finally understand where you’re coming from.” Korra replied.

“I apologize for subjecting you to all of this, I could have told them sooner.” Asami mumbled as she glided towards Korra.

“Well, you and I, both.” Korra decided with a lopsided grin, lifting the blanket up to give room for Asami to be tucked beside her.

“I looking forward to when things get better.” Asami slurred as she settled her head on the pillow.

“It already got worse, it should get better.” Korra added as she sagged towards her own set of pillows.

“I just wish that they could leave us alone to fend for ourselves.” Asami professed.

“Hey Sams, I should probably get back to work as soon as I flush this little bean out.” Korra rubbed her tummy.

“We’re perfectly fine financially, Kor. Don’t listen to anything my father says. If it’s something that he had said, don’t let it get to you. I have a job, I can provide for now. But since I am practically mated to a princess, I think I should step up some more.” Asami joked.

“Shut up! I’m no princess! Was I much of a princess when you saw me?” Korra contested.

“Well, probably not in the streets but you’re actually a princess in the…” Before Asami could finish her banter, Korra gave her a death glare.

“Okay, you’re not a princess!” Asami conceded. “But you can be such a pillow princess though” Asami joked earning a smack from Korra on her shoulder.

“Ow! Okay, okay point taken. But how about what your father had said, your obligations to your people?” Asami inquired on a more serious note.

“Well, those obligations don’t actually hamper much of my career goals. First, I just need to be mated to a suitable alpha. You’re from a distinguished family, I think that’s enough, so I have that covered. Next, I just need to have a child, to continue the flow of the family legacy, that I am already due in a few months’ time. Finally, I succeed when it’s time.” Korra explained.

“How do we know if it’s time?” Asami asked.

“Well, Raava forbids that dad lasts for another generation so that it’s up to our children to decide if they want to take on politics. Usually, the alphas in our family live for ninety to even a hundred years.” Korra shared.

“But won’t he be senile our something? Surely, Tonraq would wish to retire at some point.” Asami wonders.

“Well, then that would be my cue. By then, at least I would have earned my degree and I may have written a couple of books.” Korra beamed.

“Are there any expectations from me? Your mate?” Asami emphasized her involvement.

“There are a couple of rituals but since we are married already, we can opt out of it.” Korra tried to evade the conversation.

“But it matters to you, doesn’t it?” Asami wanted to find out.

“Well, I don’t see the point of undergoing any of it if you don’t actually believe in it.” Korra admitted.

“Maybe you could tell me and then I could be the judge for myself.” Asami challenged.

“Hmm, alright, maybe. But that’s for another day,” Korra yawned. “I’m exhausted.”

“Okay, tell me some other time then.” Asami moved to envelop her mate in a hug.

“Hey, Sams…” Korra mumbled with her eyes already closed.

“Yeah?” Asami immediately replied.

“Thank you for trying, for us.” Korra whispered.

“I’d always do what’s best for us.” Asami reassured Korra.

“Can you promise me one thing, though?” Korra continued to mutter.

“Anything.” Asami managed a response.

“That we’ll be more honest to each other, no matter what.” Korra stammered before drifting off to sleep.

“I promise.” Asami answered without even realizing the weight of her words.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a rather lengthy chapter, I do hope you enjoyed it. Thank you, again!


	7. Regular Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look like gold. I've been fooled before,  
> but now I know I've made the mistake in the past.  
> But now I, now I know the difference from gold and brass."
> 
> (Ben Harper)

* * *

“Ms. Sato, there’s a phone call for you in Line 2.” The office receptionist entered Asami’s office. To say that this particular Monday was tough would be an understatement. After two client presentations, Asami was already drowning in revisions. Her design team was already dazed with too much coffee pumping in their veins. Asami has not eaten lunch yet and if not for Iroh’s prodding, she would not even get up her seat for a much needed bathroom break. She wore a simple white shirt to work which was tucked beneath her khaki trousers and its sleeves were already folded up to her elbows. Her hair was messily tied in a bun with a pencil and her make-up could have seen better days.

“Thank you, Yue.” Asami moved to pick up the receiver. “This is Asami Sato, how may I help you?”

“This is Mr. Lau Gan-Lan from the office of the civil registry…” The voice at the other of the line stated.

“How may I be of service Mr. Lau?” Asami furrowed her brows.

“It appears that you believe that you are married to Ms. Korra Kallik three months ago, correct?” Mr. Lau inquired.

“Yes.” Asami felt her mouth go dry.

“Where was it held?” Mr. Lau continued with his inquiry.

“In a chapel at the Mystic Palms Oasis, there was a solemnizing officer and there were witnesses. May I know the reason for this inquiry?” Asami wanted to get it over with.

“Well, I regret to inform you Ms. Sato that we have received a call from your health insurance officer and we cannot validate your status as married to Ms. Korra Kallik since your marriage was not registered.” Mr. Lau specified.

“So, you mean, technically, we are not married?” Asami clarified.

“Well, at this point, if you are living together, that means you are cohabiting but this does not mean that your marriage is null and void, since, we have traced a marriage license.” Mr. Lau itemized.

“Pardon? I don’t really understand what you mean.” Asami was already confused at this point.

“Well, let’s just say that your solemnizing officer forgot to file for registration and you need to work this out to claim full benefits for your health insurance.” Mr. Lau explained.

“So, if we register now, we can easily resolve this? How do we do it?” Asami requested.

“Well, I think you shouldn’t worry much. This usually happens at the oasis, this is not a unique case. Sometimes people see this as a way out but I suppose you would want to register this marriage, yes?” Mr. Lau implied.

“Yes, definitely, what should we do?” Asami was starting to lose her patience.

“Well, civil unions should be registered up to 90 days after the contracts were signed. Since more than three months had already lapsed, you may still process delayed registration until it lapses in 150 days, plus, sad to say there’s a hefty fine for this.” Mr. Lau expounded.

“Of course, so after we pay the fine and register we’ll be all good?” Asami did not have time for a lengthy conversation; she wanted to get to the point, especially if this had something to do with her family.

“Oh no, not just that, you would need the solemnizing officer or the person who was supposed to report the marriage certificate to execute and file the affidavit, stating the exact place and date of marriage, the facts of circumstances surrounding the marriage, and the reason or cause of the delay.” Mr. Lau informed.

“Is that all?” At this point, Asami was already having a headache.

“Of course, that is all. But you should accomplish this within 150 days, got it? Or else, you won’t be able to establish your legal claim as mates in the documents.” Mr. Lau emphasized.

“Sure, point taken, thank you very much Mr. Lau.” Asami tried to remain tactful.

“Alrighty then, oh, and next time, a proper wedding may be considered Ms. Sato, after all, the oasis is a very shady place, I always say!” Mr. Lau inferred with a giggle. “Call this number if you have further questions.”

Mr. Lau was indeed helpful, obnoxious but helpful, so Asami tried her best to contain herself. “I will work on it immediately, thank you.” Asami already wanted to get it over with; this was not the first time that she said those words in this tiring day. As slumped on her desk as soon as the call ended. Can this day get any worse?

“Hey, Sami…” Iroh was knocking on her office door.

“Yeah?” Asami was already so exhausted at this point.

“Don’t forget, dinner with the bosses next week, don’t forget to bring Korra.” With the weight of the day, Asami almost forgot the recent development in her career. “Congratulations, by the way.” Iroh beamed.

“Thanks, buddy.” Asami smiled in reply. Asami’s hard work had finally paid off; her promotion was actually announced this morning. She would soon be in charge of their satellite office at the Fire Nation. It meant moving back closer to her parents but she’ll deal with the changes with Korra. Yasuko could actually help her look after her family with this set-up.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Iroh could feel that something else was bothering Asami. “Have you told Korra, yet?”

“Well, not yet, not immediately, I really don’t know how she’ll react.” Asami expressed her apprehension.

“Well, she’s your mate, she’ll understand. You’ve been waiting for this opportunity; you deserve it, running your own mill.” Iroh guaranteed his friend.

“Yeah, you’re right, I hope so.” Asami looked forward to Korra’s agreement.

“Hmm, maybe you should go home, it has been a tough day. I can assess the revisions for you.” Iroh winked, guaranteeing Asami. Asami knew that it was not a request; it was more of a command.

“Thank you” Asami slurred.

“See you tomorrow, then.” Iroh managed a mock salute.

To Asami’s credit, she constantly reminded herself to discuss the validity of their marriage with Korra as she drove home and probably, revealing her promotion soon after. However, coming home to an alluring and needy omega was a different case that evening. Hence, all matters where forgotten and her alpha hormones once again got the best of her. Prompting herself that she should discuss urgent matters with Korra the next day was Asami’s resolution. However, busy schedules and imperative happenings had always gotten to even the best of us.

* * *

Asami needed to tell Korra today. She did not want to ruin the mood of their previous evening hence, she decided to withhold any information from Korra that morning at breakfast and promised herself that she’ll alpha-up and discuss everything with her mate tonight. Asami’s shirt was already untucked from her dress pants and she was rehearsing her lines in her head when she entered the apartment. However, all the words flew when she opened the door to a very frantic omega.

“Did you know about this?” Korra was flailing a notice from the civil registry in front of Asami. Naga who was originally sat in the entrance hall, cowered to a safe corner, sensing Korra’s annoyance.

“Well, I only found about it yesterday…” Asami was about to explain when Korra cut her off.

“And you didn’t tell me?” Korra wore a loose maxi dress and her arms were on her hips.

“Well, I was about to, but you distracted me last night…” Asami reasoned.

“So, it’s all my fault? You missed telling me about a significant matter on our marriage just because you could not resist my restless hormones?” Was Korra serious, was she simply putting all the blame on Asami?

“Well, excuse me for not negating my mate’s needs.” Asami scoffed as she dropped her satchel and unbuttoned her shirt.

Korra was exasperated by Asami’s response. However, Asami tried to pacify the situation with reason. “But you shouldn’t worry much; all we have to do is to have it registered.”

“What?” Korra asked with furrowed brows.

“We just need to go back to the chapel, ask the solemnizing officer to help us out and everything will be sorted.” Asami explained calmly.

“That’s all?” Korra’s voice was less frantic now.

“Yes, that’s all.” Asami at a safe distance now moved to cup the omega’s cheeks to calm her down.

“I’m sorry” Korra was more lucid now. “I just panicked, I mean, we’re married and then we’re not. How could things just go wrong from one thing to another? First, our parents, now this.”

“We’ll sort it out, just stay calm, okay? It’s not good for you and the baby.” Asami felt Korra’s growing tummy now.

“It’s just, you’ve been so busy with work recently and my hormones are just driving me crazy. Sams, I need you here, I don’t like being alone.” Korra admitted.

“I know, I’m sorry, too. But I need to work hard, for our family’s future.” Asami beamed at her mate.

“I understand, I’m sorry, I really am” Korra apologized. “Just don’t withhold anything like this from me again, okay?”

“I won’t, I promise” Asami said again, without fully realizing the weight of her promises to Korra.

* * *

“Hey Kor, my boss Raiko had invited us to dinner this coming Friday.” Asami mumbled nonchalantly as she swallowed a spoonful of Five-flavored soup. Asami found the soup a little bit too salty for her taste. She had downed her drink immediately to cleanse her palate. But then she realized that they were having onion-banana juice, the drink tasted like pickles, Asami almost gagged but stopped herself. Korra said that the drink had something to do with cleansing chakras in Air Nation cuisine. Korra has been a bit erratic with her cooking lately. Actually, she had been quite temperamental and her mood swings had been taking a toll on Asami for days. Not to mention that Asami has been keeping a secret from her. _Why can’t she just tell Korra about the promotion?_

“Raiko your boss?” Korra asked as she gulped down half a glass of her onion-banana juice. Asami just nodded in response. “Isn’t he the guy you had been clamoring about?” Asami just winced at the thought.

Asami couldn’t deny that she had been so stressed in the past weeks because of Raiko. Raiko was a businessperson; he was not a designer. Raiko simply looked at profits, he did not care if projects made sense of whether the buildings they put up were striking or sustainable, he emphasized that it was Asami’s job to look into that. Come to think of it, Asami had been struggling in the past few years because of Raiko’s slapdash decision-making, the projects that he chose were ridiculous, the clients worse. If the numbers made sense, Raiko was up for it, again, it was Asami’s job to figure everything out. She had been lashing out about the man in the past few weeks, so Korra was intrigued with this dinner.

“Why do you think he has invited us out?” Korra wondered.

“Well, it’s not just us, the others will be there, Iroh’s going. It’s just a regular company thing. Usually, significant others are invited.” Asami reasoned; contemplating whether this was the right moment to tell Korra about the promotion.

“A regular thing?” Korra was skeptical. “Or is it because I’m the new face in the block?” Korra joked. “How many omegas had you brought to these dinners?”

Korra was teasing, well; she’s in a good mood. “Well, for your information, I haven’t brought anyone to these dinners before. You should ask Iroh that question.” Asami bantered.

Korra just beamed at her. “So, is it a fine dining type of thing? What should I wear?”

“Well, this time were having it at The Helix.” Asami muttered, she was reminded of the last time they were there, it wasn’t good.

“Hmm, with my growing tummy, I could hardly fit in any of my formal dresses.” Korra pouted.

“Then, maybe we should do some shopping then?” Asami suggested.

“Right, I think I saw something online last time!” Korra suddenly jolted from her seat to find her phone.

Asami took the chance to get rid of her food. She abruptly got up and threw the awful food in their sink garbage disposal unit. It was the first unpleasant meal that she had with Korra. As the food drained, Asami was reminded of Tonraq’s words, _I am not fond of food waste._

* * *

Asami’s hands were getting quite clammy as she once again entered the The Helix with Korra. Korra was wearing a cobalt blue dress. It was a notched off the shoulder velvet gown with slit. Korra wore her traditional Water Tribe wooden accessories; her dress was knee-length. Asami wore a v-neck sequined burgundy tank sheath dress with mesh insets. Her hair was fixed up in a messy bun; the loose tendrils framed her face elegantly. They looked like a very lovely couple, a sophisticated alpha and a beautiful omega walking hand in hand.

They walked to a circular table were Iroh was already waiting with their boss, the president of their firm, Kova Raiko together with two other executives and their mates. Raiko wore an elegant three-piece tuxedo. He had thick eyebrows and a mustache; he looked a bit phony for Korra’s liking. He was a little too over the top, Korra had a sense of why Asami seemed argumentative with him, all the time. Iroh sat beside Raiko, he donned a brown velvet skinny fit jacket over his crisp white shirt, and he also wore a pair of skinny black trousers. Asami was surprised that Iroh did not bother to bring a date that evening. Both of the men stood up as the couple arrived at their table.

“President Raiko, this is my mate, Korra, Korra this is my boss Kova Raiko.” Asami introduced rather nervously.

“Oh, hello” Korra extended her hand to exchange pleasantries.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Korra, you’re in for quite an adventure.” Raiko shook Korra’s hand firmly and winked.

Korra gave her mate a knowing look, without an inkling at what her boss was driving at, Asami simply smiled apprehensively at her mate. 

“Well, it has been so far.” Korra answered uneasily, thinking that Raiko was referring to her visible pregnancy.

The group continued to exchange pleasantries, sipping some wine and munching on some dumplings. Raiko’s jokes were a little too sexist for Korra’s liking, with a beta and a couple of omegas in the table, his idea of funny seemed to be a little too distasteful. Iroh just smiled at the jokes directed at him, Korra could sense that he was about to strangle the man in his mind. Asami played along; Korra had never seen her as an ass-kisser but the Asami in front of her just transformed. Raiko reminded Korra of Hiroshi but Hiroshi was definitely more refined than Raiko. Korra could not fathom why Asami could put up with all that bullshit the entire evening.

Korra was thankful that dessert was already served. Raiko was now recalling an anecdote about a project that Asami almost declined but ended up becoming one of their most profitable projects thus far.

“I think if I dangled a bait at your mate, she would be back on track.” Raiko was a no nonsense fellow. He was now focused on Korra.

“Well, we don’t need to…” Asami was about to cut in but Korra had already beat her to it.

“Excuse me?” Korra asked with a furrowed brow, more confused now.

“I admit, Asami and I had never seen each other eye to eye but ironically, she’s one of the people who I deeply trust for this job.” Raiko smiled at Korra.

“I’m sorry, I don’t follow.” Korra was confused, Asami looked like she was about to barf.

“Just think by this time next week, you’ll both be back to the Fire Nation.” Raiko implied gleefully.”I suppose that’s where your family is from, right?” Raiko continued.

“My father is from Fire Nation,” Asami confimed a little bit too awkwardly. “But my mother is from the Earth Kingdom.”

“Oh, a mutt, I see! We are in fact of the same pedigree, my mother’s parents were from the Southern Water Tribe and my father from the Earth Kingdom. We do have many things in common, Sato.” Raiko wiped his mouth with a napkin and he looked as if he was prepared to leave. “I hope you’re both packed! I’d love to stay and chat but too many people around gives me a headache. So, maybe I can see you all again next month, we can all have dinner somewhere more quiet.” Korra gave Asami a stern look at Raiko’s remarks.

Iroh immediately noticed the tension between the mates. “I’ll walk you out” he offered, ushering Raiko out of the restaurant.

Korra flashed Asami a demanding look and immediately exited the restaurant in a rush, Asami was dumbfounded at first but upon her realization moved to run after her mate.

Korra was out of the door when Asami caught up with her. “There was nothing I could do, the job starts immediately.” Asami tried to explain.

“Then tell them to wait, can we even talk about this?” Korra was furious.

“You know I can’t do that. The money will be good for us!” Asami reasoned. “I worked too long, too hard…”

“To what?” Korra spat back before Asami could finish. “To share your life with someone who loves you? Who cares for you?”

Korra gave an exasperated look, Asami simply waited for her reaction.

“Asami, you have to be here, everyday…” Korra began.

“What do you think I’ve been killing myself for?” Asami’s voice was getting louder. They were in the middle of the street, in front of Harmony Tower and she could not care less.

“You already found out about this and you haven’t included me? Why are you afraid of me?” Korra’s voice was more pleading than infuriated. “First, the legality of our union and now, this! Why do you alienate me from your life?”

“I don’t know!” Asami cried, at this point, she was like a mouse, caught in a trap.

Korra paused and took a deep breath. “Look, I told you in the beginning that I have no problem raising this child on my own.” Then, Korra proceeded to walk away.

“I thought we were a family?” Asami blurted out, running after Korra.

“You don’t understand the concept of a family.” Korra turned abruptly; she was fuming. “You know what, to you; family is probably something you put up with on national holidays. It’s just probably the image of a dutiful omega and a bunch of pups, a picture perfect family.” Korra took a breath. “Love is a gift, Asami, not an obligation.” Korra accused. “And you know what, I can’t even fathom why you are so obsessed with this job, yet you complain about the clients that you get and Raiko almost every day for the past month!”

“It brings food to the table, does it?” Asami knew that she was out of line as soon as those words left her.

“Of course,” Korra whispered, she looked defeated, and her eyes were almost in tears. “This is what it’s all about.” Korra started to walk away.

“Look, this is the brass ring! I worked my entire life for an opportunity like this and I won’t give it up because one night, I put a five yuan ring on your finger in front of Nuktuk as a witness!” Asami was enraged and Korra could do nothing else but to withdraw in tears as Asami’s words faded into the background.

Asami had never regretted something as much as the words that she had just uttered.

* * *


	8. Perhaps Quixotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One’s destination is never a place,  
> but a new way of seeing things."
> 
> (Henry Miller)

* * *

“It’s rather early for happy hour.” Asami heard a low voice come up from behind her.

Kwong’s was almost empty after the lunch hour rush. Some patrons were enjoying their sugar cookies and tea chatting in low voices in scattered booths. Asami was slumped on the bar looking like she was hit by a truck. Kwong’s was the only place closest to a bar offering alcoholic beverages before dark. The lanky bartender with coiffed hair and a neat mustache gave her a pitiful look as he proceeded to polish some wine glasses, trying his best not to eavesdrop. Asami motioned for him to refill her glass with a double shot of fire whiskey. She looked terrible, she wore a crinkled black linen shirt and two of its top buttons were popped open. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and dark circles were around her eyes as if she did not have a wink of sleep.

“It’s been a week,” Iroh murmured as he sat beside her. Asami just gave him a dejected look.

The bartender came to refill Asami’s drink. “What can I get you, boss?” He looked at Iroh.

“Just some octopus fritters and cucumber-aloe water, please.” Iroh responded.

The bartender left then alone after he slid a glass of water in front of Iroh.

“So, you’re not talking to me, too?” Iroh prodded.

“What should we talk about?” Asami replied as she rested her chin on her palm.

“Why you’ve been so miserable and have been neglecting work,” Iroh took a gulp of his drink. “I can cover up for a while.”

“As if you haven’t been doing that already.” Asami jeered. “Thanks by the way.” She patted the beta’s back.

“Raiko’s been breathing on my neck. I can only hold it up as long as I can.” Iroh explained. “You can lose your promotion over this, you know.”

Asami downed her drink as if it was water. “You can have it for all I care.” She scoffed.

Iroh was taken aback but before he could come up with a reply; the bartender arrived with his order. There was a pregnant pause between them and as soon as the bartender left, Iroh gave Asami a gritty look.

“Snap out of it, Sami!” Iroh was tenacious, he gave Asami a rough shove, and she almost fell off the barstool.

“Ow, what was that for?” The alpha suddenly flared, Iroh wanted to cower but he remained in his seat with a determined look on his face.

“I actually meant to slap you but you might take it the wrong way.” Iroh defended, Asami was just silent as she readjusted herself on the barstool once again.

“I can’t let you do this,” Iroh was adamant. “You just can’t let yourself wither away, after everything you worked so hard for? And what do you take me for? I don’t want your fucking job! We’re a team remember? You’ve worked so fucking hard to get yourself to where you are now and you’re just letting everything go. Your job, Korra, you’re just gonna wallow here at two o’clock in the afternoon and you can’t even find time to have your clothes ironed. I can’t just watch you do this to yourself. If anything, the only thing that I detest in this situation is that you’re moving away.” It was some kind of word vomit but Iroh has been walking around eggshells in Asami’s presence for days.

As much as she had tried to contain it, Iroh words just hit her like a meteorite and Asami began tearing up. “It was unplanned…” Asami managed to sob in deep shallow breaths.

Iroh just furrowed his brows.

“Well, I always worked so hard for the job. To show my father that I can be self-made, that I have never relied on him for anything that has something to do with my career. I finally got it; you know I’ve been waiting for that promotion.” Asami sniffled. “But my family…Korra…they are something I thought I never wanted…”

“You wanted it; you just never faced the facts.” Iroh sneered poignantly.

“What do you mean?” Asami was wiping her tears now.

“The moment I saw you with Korra, how you talked about her at work all the time, I could tell. I could tell that your priorities have changed. It’s just that your head is a little bit slow with coping with your heart.” Iroh pointed at his temple and then at his chest.

“But it’s too late now, she’s gone.” Asami murmured; she was now tracing the rim of her empty glass with her finger.

“No, it’s not; I think you perfectly know where she is.” Iroh took a bite of the octopus fritters, leaving a tentacle hang loosely between his lips like a cigarette. 

“I can’t possibly go there,” Asami wondered. “Can I?”

“You’re the formidable Asami Sato, you can take on anything!” Iroh cheered.

“I haven’t been to the South Pole.” Asami gathered.

“Well, never have I.” Iroh beamed giving Asami sa side hug. “There’s always a first time for everything.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Will you look after the cat while I’m gone?” Asami raised an eyebrow.

Iroh could only scratch his head and chew on an octopus fritter.

* * *

Iroh arrived at Asami’s apartment before daybreak. His usually flawlessly set hair was hidden in an untidy mound under a dark blue beanie. He haphazardly put on his Republic City University hoodie that spelled out RCU over his chest with a pair of denim pants and sneakers. As soon as he groggily knocked on the door, he could hear some shuffling coming from inside the apartment.

“Hey! Hold Naga for a bit.” Asami looked restless as she handed a hissing Naga to Iroh.

“Well, good morning to you, too.” Iroh replied sarcastically as he tried to balance Naga in his arms, rubbing her under her chin to calm her. Naga eventually relaxed in Iroh’s arms.

“You’re a natural with cats.” Asami noticed as she put on a large hiking backpack over her shoulders and dragged a heavy duffle bag out of the door. As soon as she extricated herself from the threshold, she went to give the pitch-black house interior a last look and proceeded to lock the door.

“Yeah, pussies usually love me.” Iroh kidded blearily.

“Shut up! You’re so full of crap!” The alpha scolded.

“You didn’t say that you were moving out indefinitely.” Iroh looked at the sizes of Asami’s bags as they walked towards Iroh’s car.

“This one is Naga’s,” Asami mumbled as she stuffed the duffle bag into Iroh’s trunk. “You have everything you need in here, her carrier, her litter box, a few toys, her kibbles, food bowls, and her blanket.

“She has a blanket?” Iroh wondered.

“It smells like her, like us, like our home, just don’t wash it, okay?” Asami instructed. “It’s her security blanket.”

Iroh nodded. “I can’t believe Korra left Naga to you.” Iroh continued to rub the cat’s chin until it purred in his arm.

“Well, she’s thoughtful,” Asami pondered. “Probably, thought that I would need Naga more than she will. But I can’t take her to the South Pole with me, it’s going to be a long journey, cats don’t like that. She’ll be safe here with you.

“Alrighty!” Iroh winked. “So, you look like you’re going camping.” Iroh pointed at Asami’s backpack. “You you have trail food in there?” He joked as he carefully settled Naga in the back seat next to Asami’s pack.

“I’m ready for anything.” Asami remarked as she put on her seatbelt in the passenger seat. She carried a light puffer coat in her arm. She wore a vintage-style patterned navy jumper with geometric bands of red and grey across the chest. She wore black skinny jeans and trekking boots. A maroon scarf hung loosely around her neck and she had a black beanie on her head.

“What do you have in there? Trail mix and some cooking implements?” Iroh teased as he backed the car from Asami’s driveway.

“Actually, flannel shirts, two down jackets, travel jeans, water-resistant pants, warm leggings, wool socks, gloves, several beanies, scarves, and wool undershirts. In fact, you’re right; I have canned food, trail mixes, various small tools, a first aid kit, maps, hygiene kit, a dry bag, extra battery packs and my travel insurance.” Asami enumerated nonchalantly. “Do you think I missed anything?”

“Did you bring some iodine solution or chlorine drops?” Iroh joked as they entered the highway.

“Should I? Do you have any?” Asami looked frantic.

“I’m joking, ‘Sami.” Iroh laughed. “What are you expecting in the South Pole, some survivor wilderness? Korra is like some princess remember. I think they have like a gigantic ice castle and snowmobiles.”

“If she even allows me inside their house, she’s mad at me, remember?” Asami recapped. “Plus, I’ll be in a sea vessel for three whole days.”

“Which reminds me, why won’t you go there by airplane?” Iroh wondered.

“Usually, there are only two flights per month to the South Pole. The next flight is not in another week.” Asami educated.

“Really, her parents just got here in no time.” Iroh remarked.

“They own a jet, Iroh.” Asami muttered.

“Your dad has a jet, too.” Iroh beamed.

“I would never ask a favor from him, it’s the last thing I’ll do.” Asami muttered.

* * *

To say that her trip was abysmal was an understatement. The first night aboard the ship bound to the South Pole, Asami was like a rotten vegetable. A storm has just passed and the seas were still bumpy, there were continuous wind thresholds. Asami was a barfing mess; she kept a bucket beside her. This was how she found out that she had terrible motion sickness for sea travel. She didn’t know that people could actually turn green. The crew were kind enough to bring her meals to her cabin. The vessel was not a typical passenger vessel; it was nothing like a cruise ship. There were no recreation areas except for the restaurant and the deck were passengers could get fresh air. It was some sort of a cargo vessel as well; some people brought vehicles with them, goods, and even livestock. The deck was not best smelling all the time, especially when the wind blew towards you.

The seas had become calmer the following day and Asami had the courage to walk to the dining hall for a late breakfast. She took a quick shower, which somehow just even made her feel filthier and headed to the upper deck for a cup of warm coffee. She was dressed warmly, a red flannel shirt over her wool undershirt, her denim pants, and a black parka. The restaurant was almost empty, just a young couple with their toddler seated in one of the booths, two crewmembers serving meals, and an elderly man who looks like he just finished his meal watching a vintage action movie from the flat screen in the mess hall.

Asami sat on a booth by the window; she could see the endless blue sea sparkle under the bright sun. It was an endless view of sea and sky. She just hoped that the torrents would calm down later in the evening. Asami was served a cup of warm coffee and a bowl of seaweed noodles. The couple in the other booth had already left with their crying toddler.

“The Southern Ocean is the roughest sea.” The elderly man remarked. The man was thin, his eyes deep-set, he had long silver hair tied in a ponytail; he had a thin beard surrounding his thin lips.

Asami looked around, the crew were suddenly nowhere in sight, the man in was fact talking to her.

“I couldn’t tell. I haven’t travelled by sea before.” She answered meekly.

“Would you mind?” The man was asking her if he could join her at the table. He had a complexion similar to Korra’s; his skin looked weathered or sunburnt. Come to think of it, Asami was the only passenger who looked like she wasn’t of Water Tribe descent, except for most of the crew.

“Of course.” Asami nodded as she took a sip of her black coffee. The man sat opposite her, he carried his half-empty coffee cup in his hand.

“You missed the last flight haven’t you? Not a lot of businesspeople travel by sea these days.” The man jeered, Asami could tell that he was not an alpha neither an omega, so that probably makes him a beta.

“My trip was sort of arranged the last minute; I couldn’t wait for the next flight.” Asami noted as she continued to consume her coffee. “I’m not going there for business.”

“Visiting family or a holiday, maybe?” The man wondered.

“Family,” Asami realized how good it sounded. “I’m visiting my family.”

“Ow, sorry if I am quick to judge.” The man apologized.

“No, it’s okay, actually, I am not really from the South Pole, my mate is.” Asami corrected.

“Oh, I see.” The man beamed. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I haven’t really introduced myself and here I am asking too many questions already. I’m Pakku by the way.” The man apologized.

“Asami.” Asami shook his hand and confirmed that he was indeed a beta. “So, have you ever travelled the Southern seas, Pakku?”

“I’m actually from the North but I’ve travelled back and forth, especially in my youth.” Pakku responded.

“You have family in the South?” Asami pondered.

“Like you, my mate was from the South.” Pakku noted. “This is probably the last trip we’re going to take there.”

“Oh, so she’s with you?” Asami was baffled.

“She’s in an urn, in my cabin. I promised to bring her home.” Pakku replied.

“Ow, I’m so sorry.” Asami realized.

“Nothing to be sorry about. We had a great life; it was an adventure. She just had to go before I do; hopefully soon I get to follow, life has been unbearable without her.” Pakku whispered. “I just felt like a part of me was severed.”

“I think I understand that.” Asami mumbled.

“Your mate is fine, right?” Pakku immediately looked up.

“Yes, a wonderful omega, pregnant with our child.” Asami answered straightaway.

“That’s good to know.” Pakku beamed. “My mate was a formidable alpha but she was very kind to me. She had to be ruthless; she was a lawyer who focused on employment law. I was a professor in Zaofu, art studies. We met at the university when she gave a lecture. She always supported me; so she left her family in the South and moved to Zoafu for me.” Pakku smiled weakly. “But soon enough, she’ll be home.”

“I do suppose your mate was a brilliant alpha.” Asami noted.

“Yes, she sacrificed a lot for me. Being a beta, she knew perfectly well that we couldn’t have a family, well, not in the typical way. She knew that it was just going to be the two of us for the longest time. She knew that she couldn’t uproot me from the university, so, she followed. She told me, she could practice anywhere, while I should work on my tenure.” Pakku recalled forlornly. “She gave up all her established work and connections in the South for me.”

“If that isn’t love, I don’t know what that is.” Asami realized.

“Well, it can be expressed and understood through many names; companionship, friendship, loyalty, but perhaps love does sums it all.” Pakku related.

Asami grinned at the beta as she took a taste of the noodles before her.

“So, where are you from?” Pakku continued.

“I was raised in Republic City, my father is from the Fire Nation, and my mother is from the Earth Kingdom. I am what they call a mongrel or a mutt, basically.” Asami jested.

“Well, perhaps that’s indeed new lingo for me but probably that sums it up.” Pakku laughed.

The tone of their conversation was lighter now.

“I’m an architect and my mate, an archaeologist.” Asami supplied.

“That’s interesting, a modernist and a traditionalist, I suppose?” Pakku conjectured. 

“Yeah, that’s the best way to define us I think.” Suddenly, Asami remembered the validity of their union, Korra was definitely still her mate as far as she knows.

“I do hope you both get to reconcile your values or else your child is going to have the time of their life settling that for the both of you.” Pakku snickered; the lines at the edge of his eyes were more prominent now.

“You and your mate never had that issue?” Asami enquired.

“Of course, we did. Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out eventually.” Pakku advised.

Just like that, Asami’s sea travel had become more manageable. Pakku was an interesting fellow; they talked about a lot of things. Pakku gave her countless advice on the realities of marriage and Asami felt that meeting this gentle beta was quite providential. She had many thoughts in her mind and this was filled of plans for her life with Korra. 

* * *

“So, I suppose this is the farthest I could take you.” Pakku halted the truck. He was kind enough to offer Asami a ride once they have reached the Southern shores. A rented vehicle was waiting for him at the dock; he was on his way to his wife’s village. “I’m heading that way; you’re supposed to catch a ride from here.” Pakku instructed.

“Thank you, Pakku, you’re very kind.” Asami mumbled as she hopped off the vehicle carrying her backpack, a mist of her breath escaped her as she spoke.

“Just tell them you’re the chief’s daughter-in-law, and then no one would mess with you.” As soon as Asami mentioned Korra, Pakku had figured out that Asami was mated to Chief Tonraq and Senna’s daughter.

“I’ll only use that card when I need it,” Asami beamed.

“Well, I’ll be off now. Try to catch a ride before it gets dark, if not, you can spend the night at one of those inns.” Pakku pointed at the small settlement.

“I’ll be good, thank you so much, find me when you get to visit Republic City.” Asami waved. Pakku drove off with a smile as Asami trudged through a snow-covered trail towards a ramshackle of a station. 

Asami was just right on time, the last wagon to the town center was about to leave. Asami sat next to a few residents who had probably been to the market. Crates of sea prunes, giant crabs, sea squids, live possum chickens, and giant insects were piled up beside her. Despite the chill of the frozen tundra, her nose was attacked by an array of foreign smells. She felt like she was in a giant freezer at the fish market. An elderly woman gave her a toothy grin; she had brown teeth. Asami just smiled back, not knowing how to connect with her fellow passengers.

The ride was bumpy and it was extremely cold. Asami had already put on her gloves, her boots felt wet with snow, her puffy jacket felt heavy on her shoulders; she could not imagine everyday life in this place. Everything was icy, cold, it added to her melancholy. However, as she looked deeper into the snow covered caps, the frozen paths, there was nothing there was stillness. The landscape had started to relax her, the white blanket of snow sparkled under the glowing sun. There were days when the sun would never set and there were probably days when it pitch-black. This was a place of contrasts, no grey areas. It was either orthodoxy or rebellion, convention or hutzpah. A clear absence of chaos in this never-ending landscape of solid ice. Mutts like her probably did not belong to places like these, she realized.

* * *


	9. Omegas Stick Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I miss your silent stature, your avoided days of disaster, your present state of distress.  
> I’m cinnamon, cloves and fire, you are the rested cedarwood of desire.”
> 
> (Jamie Weise)

* * *

“I just can’t believe that she hasn’t done anything yet.” A male voice mumbled beside Korra. 

Korra found herself downtown at the Polar Bear Dog Gift Shop for some newborn supplies. Senna would have accompanied her but Korra has become a bit hostile when it comes to her parents’ questioning. So, she had decided to invite her best friend to tag along, after all the two omegas had a lot of catching up to do. 

It has been more than a week now, since Korra had left Republic City. Her womb had expanded in an obvious swell. Assuredly, she need not explain much of her pregnancy to her relatives and friends, Tonraq and Senna had done that for her already. The moment the couple got back from Republic City, they have been spreading the news about Korra’s mating and pregnancy, well, minus the fact that they did not know that Korra was already mated without their prior knowledge. They just gave a hint about a private ceremony and that celebrations might take place after Korra gives birth. The town was a bit baffled with that news but realizing that the chief was happy enough with the arrangements, no one questioned him. They simply remained intrigued with the alpha who had finally met Korra’s eye. Korra and Noatak had always been an item since they were in high school; they seemed to be a perfect match. Both coming from noble families, both well-balanced but emphatic; no one saw it coming when Korra broke up with Noatak when she left to study at Ba Sing Se. _Who could probably outdo the most eligible bachelor in the entire Southern Water Tribe?_

Therefore, it was to everyone’s surprise that Korra arrived a week ago with a big suitcase and in all her lonesome. The Kalliks remained mum about the entire situation, informing everyone that Korra just felt it was best to give birth in southern shores with her mother by her side to guide her. Many people questioned the whereabouts of Korra’s mate, Tonraq came up with an excuse that the mysterious alpha just needed to sort out some business and there was nothing wrong with their marriage. Some people remained suspicious, especially Korra’s ex-boyfriend, Noatak, but Tonraq had always managed to sort things out with the alphas. Well, the rest of the town was in the dark, except for the Kalliks. The rest of Korra’s family knew about Korra’s decision to raise the child on her own, her uncle and her cousins remained supportive, especially her cousin’s Desna’s mate, Tahno, who also happens to be her childhood best friend.

Tahno and Korra grew up together. Being the only omega among cousins, Korra had always struggled with her alpha cousins. They would usually play rough, Korra always suffered in snowball fights until she was able to cope by being a bit more aggressive and tough. Probably, that is why Korra was not like other omegas, she was feisty and growing up with alphas did that to her. Tahno, their neighbor is also an omega. Tahno on the other hand, also grew up to be meek at first, being a hybrid; his mother from the south and his father was from Republic City. In their time, it was not typical to be a hybrid; not a lot of families had intermarriages back then. Many kids bullied Tahno because he looked different, he had a pale complexion, and he just stood out. However, the Kalliks were always protective of him, especially Korra. _Omegas stick together,_ she always told him, but her alpha cousins always protected them as well. Tahno grew up with the Kalliks, which is why it was not a surprise when he became Desna’s mate. The couple had twin toddlers now; Silla, an alpha, and Tapeesa, an omega. Tahno was accompanying Korra to gather some baby supplies. Since due to her sudden departure, Korra just left everything that she and Asami assembled for their baby’s arrival. The bag, all the clothes, the towels, the kit for feeding, and even the toys remained in Republic City. Tahno’s toddlers were left in the care of their sire, Desna for the day. So, the two omegas had all the time to themselves as they explored downtown. Korra was reminiscing, going to the usual places and Tahno was just an eager guide along memory lane.

Tahno was looking into the bin of newborn clothes. Korra gathered some supplies in her arms. Despite the fact that Korra was hiding the truth from everyone else, she confided everything to Tahno. There is such bond and understanding so deep between the friends. Both Korra and Tahno growing up as an only child had considered each other as their own sibling.

“I can’t really answer that question.” Korra replied disdainfully.

“I mean, she’s just fine with that, she just let you go?” Tahno did not know Asami but he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

“Well, she could have been here days before if she really cares, doesn’t she.” Korra scoffed.

“Well, she probably has her reasons.” Tahno wondered.

“Like how she has always prioritized her job above anything else, even her family.” Korra derided.

“So, you’re ready to raise this child alone?” Tahno raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I think I am. I have to be.” Korra realized as they walked to the checkout counter.

“Well, you won’t really be alone. It might take a village as they say but you do have it.” Tahno gave her a side hug.

Korra simply smiled and reciprocated the hug. “Yeah, I do have a village.”

* * *

Tahno and Korra were already done with their shopping. They headed down to The Kubuk, a quaint eclectic shop that sold antiques, spices, tea, and served kale cookies and sweet buns. The elderly shopkeeper greeted them as they entered. Tahno approached the counter and ordered some green tea and kale cookies.

Korra looked around the shop; it was still the same as she remembered. The ceiling was still low, the shop was still warmly lit, and it still always smelled of herbs and spices like cinnamon and thyme. Korra felt safe inside the earnest interior, it felt like home. Korra removed her gloves and fleece beanie that had earflaps. Korra wore a royal blue parka and thermal pants. Tahno sat in front of her; he removed his gloves as well. He wore a pair of moleskin pants and a black fleece jacket under his parka.

Their tea and cookies arrived shortly; the elderly shopkeeper gave them a toothy grin. Korra and Tahno muttered their thanks and responded to the shopkeeper’s smile.

“So, will you be staying with your parents, indefinitely?” Tahno mumbled as he sipped his tea.

“Well, I don’t know, really,” Korra scoffed. “I mean I moved from Ba Sing Se to the big city then I came home. But I suppose if I want this child to grow up with good manners and values, I suppose I should expose them to the same environment that we grew up in, not in some chaotic world that would suck out the soul of this child.” Korra remarked.

“Wow, so, the city is that bad, huh?” Tahno muttered under his breath.

“Well, it could be as bad as you make it.” Korra replied.

“Well, I never left the south and I’m perfectly good here.” Tahno quipped.

“That’s because you are content here.” Korra realized.

“And you have never been.” Tahno scoffed this time.

“What do you mean by that?” Korra was bothered.

“Look, we all know how adventurous you are, Kor. When we were young, we pretended that we were always off to some great quest, even if we just ventured your backyard.” Tahno recalled. “It was fun, we we’re young back then. Then you figured out that this place was suddenly becoming smaller and smaller as we grew up. I saw you…it was like watching you suffocate.” Tahno paused. “When the opportunity for Ba Sing Se came, you grabbed it. It was your way out.”

“It wasn’t like I was escaping.” Korra breathe deeply. “Don’t you want to see what else is out there?”

“Again, I’m contented here.” Tahno beamed. “But you are an explorer, Kor. You should not be trapped here and I suppose if your child manages to harness their parent’s spirits, they would be an ambitious adventurer, quite a daunting combination if you ask me.”

“If this child takes after anything from their sire, I just hope they get the good bits, not the ambitious part. Probably, just the physical features, like the sparkling green eyes, the enigmatic smile, and the raven hair. Perhaps even the good traits, the smarts, the passions, and the altruism, well, at times.” Korra rubbed her belly as if she was talking to her unborn child.

“Well, I saw Asami’s pictures, she’s gorgeous. Surely, this babe is going to be such a specimen, a fine-looking alpha perhaps.” Tahno winked.

“Or maybe a compassionate but fearless omega, like you.” Korra beamed.

“Quit pulling my leg, between the two of us, you’re the bolder one.” Tahno scoffed.

Suddenly, before Korra could come up with some flattering refutation, the shop’s door opened, ushering in a stranger who brought in a chilly draft. Korra had her back on the doorway and Tahno was staring at the stranger as she walked in.

“Hey, Kor…” Someone caught Tahno’s attention.

“How can I help you?” The shopkeeper greeted from behind the counter.

“I was just wondering if you can give me some directions…”

Upon hearing the stranger’s voice, Korra’s eyes grew wide, she knew that sultry voice, and she could not mistake it for anything in the world.

* * *

“What the hell are you doing here?” Korra shoved Asami lightly by the shoulder. They were out of the store walking towards Tahno’s truck. “Wait, who’s looking after Naga?” Korra realized.

“She’s with Iroh…really that’s what you are concerned about?” Asami scoffed.

“Should I be concerned about you?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

Korra eyed Asami, her hair was disheveled, she got an over packed backpack, and she looked like she has not slept in days. Korra just wanted to rush to her, hug her, and comfort her after the lengthy sea travel that she had probably experienced. Korra realized that Asami had indeed travelled by sea especially since flights were off-season. She wanted to feel her so badly but it was her hormonal imbalance speaking, she reminded herself of how furious she was with Asami and Asami being there would not change how she felt.

“Look, I know you’re mad…” Asami tried to explain.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the Fire Nation by now?” Korra remarked as she stormed off.

“Hey, Kor, you should take it easy, it’s not so good for you to be stressed out.” Tahno tried to calm his friend down. Asami gave him a stern look at first but when she realized that he was an omega, she withdrew.

“Don’t you dare threaten him” Korra felt Asami’s prior hostility with Tahno. Asami backed up.

“I’m sorry, I’m Tahno, Korra’s best friend,” Tahno extended his hand to Asami. “I’m an omega and don’t worry I’m mated to her cousin and we have children.”

“I’m sorry, I’m Asami…” Asami shook Tahno’s hand. Tahno’s hand was warm whereas she was shivering. “I’m Korra’s…actually I don’t know anymore.” Asami muttered.

“You’re Korra’s mate.” Tahno beamed. It helped Asami a bit, Tahno’s warmness but Korra on the other hand was furious.

Korra hopped into the passenger seat of Tahno’s truck. “We should go now before the roads get blocked with more snow.”

To Korra’s wiles, Tahno immediately jumped to the driver’s seat, Asami remained where she stood.

“What are you doing?” Korra barked at Asami from the driver’s seat.

“I’ll be fine; I’ll look for an inn.” Asami replied. She felt unwelcomed especially with Korra’s aggression.

Tahno just looked at Asami and then at Korra, Asami looked like a kicked puppy, Korra looked like she was deeply contemplating.

“Get in the car, Sams.” Korra ordered. “If mom and dad finds out about this, I’ll never hear the end of this.”

Asami’s eyes lit up at the mention of the term of endearment, she had hope.

“Let’s go, Asami,” Tahno nudged. “Before Korra changes her mind.” He added. Tahno smiled to himself, he had never witnessed such a whipped alpha. Well, Asami was indeed remorseful but he had never seen such omega command, except for him and Desna of course, but the power he had was mostly limited in the bedroom, not usually in public.

Without further reluctance, Asami hopped into the truck. Korra was quiet the entire time; Tahno could only flash Asami pitiful looks from the rear view mirror.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best not to make anyone seem to be out of character, especially, Korra and Tahno here. The scenes after Tahno lost his bending somehow inspired the Tahno here. What do you think of this friendship?


	10. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Together, we form a necessary paradox;   
> not a senseless contradiction.” 
> 
> (Criss Jami)

* * *

“I could not express how disappointed I am.” Tonraq huffed.

After Tahno had dropped the couple off, Tonraq and Senna were surprised to see Asami. If not for Asami’s worn-out appearance and Korra’s aggression towards her, Tonraq could have already attacked the alpha. Instead, he was reminded that the alpha needed some room for growth. Showing up in the coldest months at the south to pursue her mate was a good enough sign. It indeed taken her some time but growth took some time, and he understood that. Indeed, Asami was Hiroshi’s daughter, arrogant and selfish but she was also Yasuko’s, sympathetic and devoted. She would make a good sire but she had some growing up to do. Tonraq had an idea, he wanted the best for his daughter and grandchild and he would test Asami for that part. He only knew so much about the alpha, her job, her childhood environment, and her hopes in life. How the alpha would react under pressure, how she would cope with change, how she would take care of her family, he needed to find that out for himself. 

“I know, I could not contest you,” Asami bowed her head. “I apologize.”

“I accept,” Tonraq poured two glasses of fire whiskey. They were in his office, Asami tried to look brave but deep inside she was shaking. Tonraq was an intimidating alpha despite his endearing appearance, you did not want to get to his wrong side and Asami was on that side at the moment.

“I know what I did was inexcusable, I thought my decision would be right for my family but it wasn’t in Korra’s best interest. I could have talked to her earlier.” Asami explained. She tried so hard so that her voice would not tremble.

“Sit down, Asami.” They were in Tonraq’s office; he sat on an imposing leather chair, and what looked like deerskin was draped over it. He urged Asami to sit opposite him, in another leather side chair. Asami followed as instructed. Tonraq handed her the other glass of fire whiskey, Asami realized she needed some liquid courage.

They already had dinner and it was silent and awkward. Senna had signaled Tonraq to invite Asami to his study for a private conversation; Senna dragged her daughter to the kitchen.

“You know Asami, being mated means that your life is no longer your own. The decisions that you make no longer applies to yourself only but it will affect your family, it will impact your mate as well as your child.” Tonraq explained in a low but strong tone. “I understand you haven’t been with Korra for a long time before you got married.” Tonraq established.

Asami gulped, she was reminded that Tonraq was aware of their actual circumstances.

“But that doesn’t mean that you would treat each other any less. I’m not saying that my daughter has no faults, both of you have decided on this and I hope it remains that way. You should understand that you should make decisions together.” Tonraq emphasized. “I am raised in a traditional household, Asami. The dynamics of the alpha and the omega have never changed since the ancient times for my parents, the obedient omega and the governing alpha; it was inculcated in my mind at an early age. But I did not raise my daughter that way, as you can see, Korra is rather bold for an omega, she has her own mind, follows her own will. Despite of what the world outside thinks of us, the Water Tribes are very progressive. We treat each other with respect, may it be an alpha, an omega or a beta. We also treat hybrids with esteem, gone are the days that those with different complexion from yours should be treated differently. Even if I am chief, in every decision I make, I give my mate’s thoughts high regard.” Tonraq explained in length.

Asami was savoring his words, taking some time to let everything sink in.

“I would do anything for Korra.” Asami remarked.

“I know,” Tonraq grinned. “That’s why I believe we should proceed with the engagement ceremony.”

“The what?” Asami was baffled. “But we are already married…” Before Asami could finish the thought, she realized that they have not sorted out their marriage certificate yet.

“When an alpha and an omega are of age, they may already select their betrothed. Here in the Southern Water Tribe, we have certain rites that alphas undergo before they are deemed fit for marriage. Since you and Korra have taken the shortcut, I suppose it is just timely and not too late for you to adhere to our customs, don’t you think?” Tonraq raised an eyebrow. “I let it slide for the first time Asami, trying to open my mind to the modernity of Republic City. But I guess, since you are at our mercy, you are in no position to refuse, don’t you think?” Tonraq implied.

Asami looked petrified; she knew that Tonraq wasn’t joking. She was in fact at their sympathy, she had wronged Korra and she would do anything to win her back. “Yes, sir.”

“You’re not in a hurry, aren’t you?” Tonraq inquired.

Asami nodded in reply, unsure of the consequences.

“Because we would need thirty days to complete the rituals.” Tonraq pronounced. “Surely, you can devote time for this?”

Asami thought of her pending work, Asami thought of what she left behind in Republic City but Korra was her life now, nothing would be more important to her than her family. She would show Korra even if it would take every fiber of her being to make Korra feel her presence in her life. “Yes sir, I’ll be here,” Asami replied firmly.

“But what about work?” Tonraq implied.

“Work can wait. Nothing is more important than family, sir.” Asami affirmed.

“That’s good to know, well then, you should take some rest. We’ll be off early tomorrow.” Tonraq advised.

“Thank you, sir. Thank you for trusting me again.” Asami bowed.

“I haven’t said anything about trust yet, Asami. I’m just giving you a chance, which I feel my daughter agrees with even if she appears to be skeptical.” Tonraq warned.

“Thank you, sir.” Asami comprehended that she has still a lot to prove.

* * *

“Asami dear, I will show you to your room.” Senna met her at the hallway outside of Tonraq’s office.

Senna led her to a narrower hallway; she took the time to take in the beauty of the residence. Even if outside was all covered in snow, the house interior remained warm; definitely not an ice castle like what Iroh thought. She took note of the fireplaces that stood as centerpieces in every room. The wood paneling and wooden parquet made the halls and the rooms look warmer. The upper half of the walls along the hallway were covered of gradient blue wallpaper with Water Tribe motifs. Most of the furnishings were carved from wood; the sconces were made of intricate metal. The house was also filled of antiques, which probably were family heirlooms. The furniture looked aged; it spoke a lot of Korra’s pedigree. Yet, Korra did not act like it, she wasn’t a snob, yes, she was superstitious but definitely not conservative.

“This is your room, Asami.” Asami realized that Senna has led her to a guest room. Surely, this was appropriate, after her row with Korra, it was indeed fitting to stay in another room. “We already placed your bag in here.” Senna motioned to her backpack by the door as she went to the closet to retrieve something.

Asami just nodded. “Thank you.”

“Here,” Senna handed her a pile of clothes. “Some warm sleepwear, I assume you are not yet so accustomed to the weather. Just look at your skin and your chapped lips.” Senna pointed at her cheeks and lower lip, which were in bad state due to the cold weather.

“Thank you for being hospitable, despite everything, I suppose Korra has already told you about what happened. I know I made a mistake…” Asami tried to explain but Senna shushed her.

“Yes, we all make mistakes, Asami. What we do after is what counts,” Senna smiled. “You have your own bathroom, we have hot water.” Senna pointed at the door inside the room. “If you need extra blankets, you can just check the closet.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Kallik.” Asami bowed.

“Are we back to formalities, Asami? Surely, since you are mated to my daughter, I am now your mother-in-law. Tonraq wishes to taunt you with his chief status but I won’t have that, we talked about this. I am your mom, too, remember?” Senna lifted Asami’s chin up with her hand. “I know Korra is still fuming. She’s experiencing a lot of changes Asami and I am glad that you have decided to be here for that. Don’t worry I know better, dear.”

Asami was on the verge of tears as she looked up into Senna’s piercing blue eyes, it was like looking at Korra’s.

“If it were up to me, I would just bump your heads together until you and Korra realize that you should not let pride overpower you. But you are in this room because my daughter said she needs space and I believe that you need it as well. Tonraq will taunt you, he will give you a hard time, it’s a game alphas play for centuries, but do not waver. You are Korra’s alpha, you complement each other, the alpha and the omega, and my daughter chose you. Korra has a strong spirit and I believe you do, too. This is just one speed bump; there will be many more in years to come.” Senna encouraged.

“Can I hug you…mom?” Asami finally blurted out.

Senna did not respond verbally but she moved closer and enveloped Asami in a warm embrace. She could feel her weary soul; she could sense her tired body. “Rest now, my child. Tomorrow is another day.” She whispered to her ear.

* * *

Asami was thankful for the hot bath, she felt her muscles untangle, and she could feel the tips of her fingertips again. She put on the thermal sleepwear that Senna had left her; she put on her own wool socks. Asami was so tired and her shoulders throbbed. She looked at her reflection at the dresser, her skin looked wrinkly and chapped, her lower lip hurt, and there was a slight cut. Her body was not built to withstand cold weather, indeed, she mostly felt warm inside, her hands were always warm but for the first time in her life, she felt how the chill of snow could pierce her. As she looked down at the dresser, she noticed strips of cut aloe vera and a note.

_Take the pulp and rub it to your skin and lips, it’s an antiseptic, it will soothe you. Korra_

Asami smiled at the thought, Korra still cared. Korra must have entered her room while she was in the bath. _Perhaps she still has a chance._ Asami punctured the aloe with her fingernails and took out the juices. As she rubbed it onto her skin, it indeed felt soothing. She rubbed some more of the pulp to her lips and she decided to tuck herself in for the night. She covered herself with two blankets, she could feel herself shiver as her back hit the mattress. The bed wasn’t as soft as she had expected, it was firm and she realized that it felt good on her back.

As she looked at the wooden ceiling, Asami reflected on her entire day. The weary and bumpy journey, falling asleep next to livestock, trying to walk through thick snow, being ridiculed, and being challenged; she had a rough day. For an alpha of her stature, she stooped down to her lowest point. She was willing to do anything for Korra; she swallowed her pride, yielded to their will. The Asami five years ago would never even bother with such a thought. _What changed her? Was it her unborn child? Was it because she wanted to be with Korra?_ She doesn’t even know her, yet, not that much. Perhaps she knows her already and fears that she won’t be able to change Korra’s mind. Before Asami could bring up another thought in her head, her body had already given up to exhaustion and for the first time in the past few days, she felt safe.

* * *


	11. Ties that Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How many infinite lives have been lived since man first had consciousness or awareness of his soul?  
> And how many of those souls have stared up at the stars in wonder; pondered the meaning of their existence, the meaning of life, the thoughts of their ancestors, dreamed of the futures of his offspring and the purpose of all that is man?  
> How long will we wander before the truth is found?” 
> 
> (Morris R. Gates)

* * *

“Our journey brings us here.” Tonraq had finally huffed as he and Asami reached the top of a forested hill. Cedar trees surrounded them, some weren’t mature yet, but as Asami looked up the mature ones were probably about twenty feet tall.

Tonraq had stirred Asami from sleep before daybreak. Asami immediately jolted from stupor and moved as Tonraq instructed her. Tonraq was dressed in a thick navy blue down parka with a coyote fur trim and insulated cargo pants. A backpack was draped over his broad shoulders. His hair framed his chiseled chin and a black scarf was tied around his neck. Asami put on her black slim fit parka, thermal pants, boots, and beanie. She was fitting her gloves to her palms when she exited the house. A rush of cold air hit her face; she could feel her lips crack again. Without any word, Tonraq handed her the reigns to a log sled. Several ropes and tools including a large axe was tied to the sled. She had no clue to where they were going; she simply dragged the sled and followed Tonraq’s lead.

They had been hiking for more than an hour and Asami had been diligently dragging the sled up the hill before they reached its peak. Tonraq had longer legs and he was used to hiking in snow, Asami tried her best to catch up with his strides and not to faint along the trail. She was catching her breath; it was more difficult to breathe in higher altitude.

“Just take slow steady breaths,” Tonraq instructed. “We rest here for a while.” He motioned at a fallen log.

“These are emerald cedars,” Tonraq points at the vegetation around them. “Look, child, they are as green as your eyes.” Asami looked fascinated.

“Some of them are newly planted; the others have been on our soil for decades, some over a century.” Tonraq moves to get something from his pack. He took out a thermos of warm coffee, he filled the cover, which served as a cup and handed it to Asami, and he drank directly from the thermos.

“We eat first before we continue.” He handed Asami a piece of blubbered seal jerky.

Asami took a sip of coffee and a bite of the blubbered seal jerky as she listened. The jerky tasted gamey at first but eventually it left a salty and spicy aftertaste, it wasn’t that bad.

“Here, this should take away the gamey aftertaste.” Tonraq offered Asami a few pieces of frozen vegetable.

Asami took a bite and it indeed complemented the taste of the jerky.

“These are freeze-dried cucumberquats; travelers keep these in their pack as emergency food. We still eat the same food that our ancestors consumed. These foods sustains us as they undergo minimum preparation, not like the highly processed food that you kids consume these days.” Tonraq remarked.

“This reminds me of the purple berries that I ate back in my grandmother’s yard in the Fire Nation. I would eat until my tongue turns purple and I would eventually end up with a tummy ache.” Asami reminisced.

“Nature really provides for us, even our fondest memories.” Tonraq stated. “Here, Asami, new trees grow with ancient trees. As you go deeper into the forest, you will see evergreens that grow from 85 feet up to 150 feet tall.” Tonraq motioned at the thick forest behind them.

“How have you managed to keep them?” Asami asked.

“We do not harvest everything, none of this belongs to us, we simply borrow, we get what we need and replace it in time.” Tonraq explained.

“But I thought this land belongs to you?” Asami did not understand Tonraq’s explanation at first.

“The forest sustains us, young alpha; therefore it is our responsibility to take care of it. We do not cut what we cannot replace. We wait for the younger trees to mature first before we take anything more. We need to keep that balance in our ecology. I have protected our forest from loggers, our seas from poachers, and our lands from swashbucklers. We do not give way to greed, so that the next generation may still reap what we once did. We pass on the same values to the younger ones, Korra and her cousins know enough. But as her mate, it is important that you understand this as well.” Tonraq enlightened. “You will be there by her side, especially when she becomes chief. Your family are businesspeople; you inherit fortune, affluence. I admire your father, he is not born out of privilege like us, he is self-made and I see those values in you. We certainly have different crosses to bear. However, we are a tribe; Korra inherits the responsibility to protect, to maintain, and to keep the balance for many people. One day, she will need your help; the duty is too heavy to carry alone. I know she has been running away from this life but she’s here now and I hope she will understand one day. When the time comes, she will look up to you and I trust that you will support her, with very sound judgement.” Tonraq placed a hand on Asami’s shoulder.

Asami just nodded in response, she finally understood why Tonraq gave such a high regard with Korra’s choice of a mate.

“Most alphas will be tempted to overpower her, to overrule. I know my daughter is brave and smart enough but I would be more at ease if I also know that your heart is in the right place.” Tonraq stated.

“I cannot promise anything, I usually suck at promises. However, I assure you that I do not regard Korra simply as a dutiful omega. She is her own person and I will let her.” Asami simply thought of her own capacity.

“Well, that’s good to know but we’ll see about that in the coming days. Get up now, we have work to do.” Tonraq urged.

Asami knew that her father-in-law was not the type of alpha that you would mess with. Do not make promises that you can’t keep. Do not show strength that you can’t bear, only time will tell.

* * *

Korra woke up to an empty dining hall; she noticed that there were only two plates set at the table.

“Mom?” Korra yelled as she walked towards the kitchen; she was still wearing her pajamas.

“I’m in here; help me with the plates, Korra.” Senna called out from the kitchen. It is what is charming about the household of the Kalliks; even with their stature, they employed less help as possible. Senna was so fond of cooking that she prepares their everyday meals, she does not do it out of duty but out of passion. However, she often hires caterers and chefs for special events and gatherings. There are grounds men who help maintain their residence and their farm. Some rangers guard the forest and Tonraq has watchers in the periphery of their homestead for their safety. Being the chief and disappointing some shady capitalists has its disadvantages.

“Where’s dad? Where’s Asami?” Korra asked as she reached out for a plate of puffin-seal sausages from her mother.

“They’re up the hill.” Senna answered nonchalantly as she motioned for Korra to bring the food to the dining table.

“Up in the hill? What the heck are they doing there?” Korra questioned.

“They’ve started the rituals.” Senna replied matter of factly.

“They what? I told dad not to do this!” Korra exclaimed. “I haven’t even talked to Asami.”

“What are you trying to say Korra?” Senna raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

“Why does Asami have to go through the rituals? We are already married, I’m already with child.” Korra pointed out the obvious. “I haven’t even forgiven her and he decides that she’s a rightful mate?”

Senna planted her palms on the table; Korra was caught aback. “I will no longer take any of this nonsense from you, Korra. Remember, when you decided on putting yourself in a situation to have that child with Asami, you never thought of the consequences, haven’t you? But it was good to know that the both of you have tried to sort this out. We did not bat an eye and supported you for your choice of mate. I am glad that despite the circumstances you both are in, Asami came here for you. You can give her all the hard time to your heart’s content that is your business with your mate and we will not interfere with that. However, you are in our home, in our land. Your father and I had acknowledged that we would forego with the rituals since you were married already. Now, Asami is here and she had agreed to the ceremony. She willingly entered into this agreement with your father. You might think that with your modern lifestyle, you will no longer subscribe to our atypical mating rituals perhaps that is too odd for you. But keep in mind that these formalities inculcate and test significant values for your marriage. For one, it teaches patience, not to rush into things and secondly, it teaches perseverance, to sustain your bond no matter what. You grew up with these values, Korra. Where did we go wrong? What happened along the way? We have perfectly supported and defended you; you should at least give us that benefit. Your mate is brave enough to face your father, why won’t you give her that chance?” Senna enlightened. She had been waiting for this moment to talk some sense to Korra.

“I’m so sorry, mom.” Korra was in the verge of tears. “It’s just, the moment Asami gives me the wrong signals, I flake out. Sometimes I feel insecure, sometimes I feel like I am alone in this. I know she tries, it’s just that every time I place my heart on the line, she gives me the wrong answer.”

“Hush, now,” Senna slouched beside Korra to rub her back. “Asami is stubborn and you are stubborn, too. It’s normal to clash most of time, that’s marriage. It’s how you learn and deal with these conflicts that’s important. You have just started. Also, you have different backgrounds. Try to communicate well, be honest to each other, and make sure nothing is lost in translation.” Senna advised. Korra flashed an endearing smile at her mother.

“So, dad has taken her up the hills?” Korra realized.

“Yes, they have started and you should take part on this as well. She needs all the support that you can give.” Senna counselled.

* * *

“Okay, Asami, this should fall at that direction.” Tonraq was giving Asami instructions.

Asami has been at it for almost an hour; her goal was to chop down a tree that was over 16 feet tall. It was her first time to handle an axe, she knew the physics behind it but she didn’t know that the task was quite arduous. For a big alpha like Tonraq, who was probably used to this weather and this work, it would just probably take him a couple of minutes with strategic work. He had been watching Asami carefully, coaching her in every move. Tonraq told her that this ritual usually involved an alpha and her own sire but in this case, Tonraq was in charge of Asami especially since her sire is not of Water Tribe descent.

“Okay, now, work your way up the second notch.” Tonraq instructed. “This would serve as some sort of a hinge as the tree falls. It will prevent the base from thrusting into the air as it falls.”

Asami listened cautiously to Tonraq’s instructions as she worked her way up the second notch. Asami worked intensely into the second notch, she could feel her shoulders and arms give in and she could feel blisters forming in her gloved hands. As the tree started to make a creaking sound, Tonraq signaled her to move to the opposite direction from where they planned the tree to fall. As soon as the tree started to fall, Asami marveled at her work.

“We could probably get, a clean 12 feet out of this one.” Tonraq remarked.

She felt astonished but at the same time a pang of guilt for cutting down the tree as she looked down at the tree.

“Don’t worry; its spirit will live on for the purpose that it will serve,” Tonraq whispered. “Now, let’s clean up.”

Tonraq gave Asami a saw to remove some branches and leaves while he cleaned and polished the axe. After several moments, they cut the thinner portion of the trunk and loaded all the wood pieces onto the log sled.

“We are not yet done, young alpha. Now, you must carry this log down the hill.” Tonraq instructed. Asami was already tired but she definitely did not waver.

“We will take this to the shed and my friend, a woodcarver is waiting there for us.” Tonraq patted Asami’s back as they started their descent.

* * *

If Asami thought that the descent was easier, she was terribly wrong. Gravity was pulling her down and the weight of the log added to that force. She trudged the snow with heavy steps, trying to balance her load. Tonraq helped her, holding on to the end of the sled to prevent it from crushing down onto Asami. She was grateful for Tonraq’s guidance; she was starting to have a deep appreciation for woodworking. Though it was harder, the descent from the hill was faster, so, Asami was thankful for that.

As they reached the shed in the Kallik’s compound, Asami immediately fell to the ground on her knees. Tonraq moved to unbind the trunk from the sled. Then, Asami noticed that someone was waiting for them inside the shed. There stood an alpha, probably, a little bit older than Tonraq. He had long gray hair tied in a ponytail; he had a widow’s peak. He smiled with his thin lips and his blue eyes were arched into slits exposing the wrinkles on his face. He wore a light blue parka, quite similar to Tonraq’s.

“Asami, meet my old friend, Yakone.” Tonraq gestured at the older alpha. “Yakone, this is Korra’s mate, Asami.”

Asami got up and shook his hand. Yakone gave her a firm handshake that made Asami realize that she probably had blisters beneath her gloved hand. “Pleased to meet you, sir.” Asami bowed.

“Well, perhaps the pleasure is all mine.” Yakone made a mischievous grin. “So, this is the enigmatic alpha who stole Korra from my Noatak.” Asami was quite stunned with the sudden discovery.

“I’m sorry…” Asami was about to clarify when Yakone suddenly started chuckling. The air of intimidation dissipated.

“I’m only messing around.” Yakone patted Asami’s back. “Noatak never had a chance with Korra.”

“Now, now, they did date for quite some time, she gave him a chance.” Tonraq corrected.

Asami was just baffled with this new information.

“You see, Asami, before Korra left for university, she went out with Yakone’s son, Noatak.” Tonraq informed.

“But we knew quite well that they weren’t a match, I heard about the broken necklace. It is a bad sign.” Yakone supposed. Asami realized that the broken necklace that Korra was talking about when she first met her at the oasis was probably from Noatak.

“My Noatak is quite traditional, quite unadventurous; he has never left the southern hemisphere. We always knew that he could be too bland for Korra’s taste.” Yakone joked.

“Why would you bring your son down, Yakone?” Tonraq quipped.

“I’m not bringing him down, it’s just the way he is. I never taught them to be that way, I am audacious you know, I’ve travelled. But my sons, they are just too, plain and conforming, especially, my Noatak.” Yakone explained. “I always wondered what kind of alpha would match Korra but after meeting you, Asami, I think I’ve figured it out.”

“What makes you so sure? You have only just met Asami.” Tonraq challenged.

“I have a good tell on people, my friend. I think Asami is a keeper, I just feel it.” Yakone jibbed.

Asami just stood still, watching the two alphas banter.

“But I think Noatak would disagree with you.” Tonraq teased.

“Tonraq, I love my son, you know that. But that boy needs to pull that stick out of his ass!” Yakone exclaimed.

“You are full of bullshit!” Tonraq chuckled.

“Your son, Noatak, should I be worried about him?” Asami suddenly blurted out.

The two older alphas exchanged knowing looks.

“You shouldn’t worry about him, my young alpha.” Yakone beamed. “What you should worry about is this piece of log here and how you’ll turn it into a totem in the coming weeks.” Yakone beamed.

* * *

Asami found out that Yakone is an experienced wood carver. He brought along his portfolio with him and he showed Asami some of his works. He did not only carve wood but he worked with ice and even fruit as well. He had travelled because of his craft; he is a prolific artist in his field. They were working in Tonraq’s shed, Yakone brought along his tools.

“Now, we have to make a sketch first, Tonraq told me that you are an architect, so this won’t be a problem for you.” Yakone grinned. Tonraq had already went back into the house, leaving Asami under Yakone’s tutelage.

“How would I know what to make?” Asami wondered.

“The totem carved in a pole means many things. It is like a coat of arms, a sigil. But for us in the Water Tribe, it stands for kinship. You are starting a family, Asami; you are starting it with Korra. In our culture, it is the alpha’s task to come up with the family’s totem. There are several fauna in our surroundings, we respect them because they provide for us and protect us.” Yakone explained, and then he moved to open his sketchpad. “Typically, there are nine dominant creatures: the polar bear dog, it is known for its fierceness; the buffalo yak, it is a robust creature; the cat owl, it is all seeing and all knowing; the whale-walrus, it provides us with oil, it symbolizes light; the polar leopard, it is enduring; the fish, it is the resilient provider; the otter penguin, the symbol for loyalty; the turtle seal, the symbol for spiritual awakening, and the wolf, its spirit leads the pack, all other creatures bow down to it.” Yakone explains.

“So, you just select what you wish to place in the totem?” Asami inquired.

“You do not just select, young alpha. You recognize your spiritual guides.” Yakone countered.

“If you don’t mind, which creatures are in Tonraq’s totem?” Asami wondered.

“Tonraq’s family name actually stands for lightning, they are the enlightened ones. Tonraq’s totem includes a buffalo yak at the bottom, a fish above it, and a whale-walrus, which of course, symbolizes light, an otter penguin, and a wolf at the top. Tonraq is chief, he is the protector, the leader.” Yakone made a rough sketch on a piece of parchment. “Look, you can see it from here.” He pointed out at the totem pole in front of the Kalliks’ yard.

Asami looked out the window; Tonraq’s totem was in fact a massive pole, probably about 20 feet tall. Tonraq was a massive specimen of an alpha, surely, only he can handle a trunk that tall. “That is colossal!” Asami exclaimed.

“Tonraq is strong but perhaps not a very good artist.” Yakone chuckled. “See how haphazardly carved that pole is? He simply tried to hide the imperfections with paint.”

Asami realized that and simply nodded in agreement.

“For you, my dear young alpha, this may not be as grand as that,” Yakone kicked the cedar trunk on the floor. “But you are probably skilled with the chisel; I can feel that, this would be as beautiful and as profound as any totem that a skilled woodcarver can come up with. You have my guidance.” Yakone smiled.

“Thank you, Yakone.” Asami felt the surge of confidence. “Have you always helped young alphas with their totems?”

“For now, I am the best there is! However, my son Tarrlok is interested in the trade as well. But none of my sons have reached this point yet, carving their own totems.” Yakone quipped.

“Have you ever wished that it was your son in my place now?” Asami suddenly felt insecure.

“As I have said several times, Asami. He is no match to our Korra; I know that in my heart.” Yakone assured. “Someday, Noatak will find his match and I hope I am still around to share this moment with him but for now, let’s focus on you, okay?” Yakone emphasized.

On Yakone’s urging, Asami started to sketch, trying to figure out which creatures are fit for her family’s totem.

“Take your time; these animals’ spirits will guide you.” Yakone reminded. “If you are not yet ready, then we can clean the log for now, let’s remove the bark.” Yakone winked.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I do not offend anyone with any of the cultural artifacts or rituals that I have mentioned. The ideas introduced here are taken from the LoK universe and borrowed from some cultures; I have no intention to claim such ideas as my own. Again, this is a work of fan fiction, thank you for understanding.


	12. More Than You'll Ever Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The reason as to why we are attracted to our opposites is because they are our salvation from the burden of being ourselves.” 
> 
> (Kamand Kojouri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some smut in this chapter as a plot device. Even if I mentioned that this will not focus only on mating acts, I just mean that the entire story's sole focus will not only revolve around such acts. There is very minimal smut in this A/B/O dynamics. The smut starts with the italicized text, this is an essential scene but for those who wish to skip it, I think it may still be implied and perceived in the next scenes. Thank you for understanding! I have decided not to rate this fic.

* * *

Asami hissed as she removed her parka and the layers of a flannel shirt and a thermal undershirt. Her shoulders felt swollen, she regretted not exercising as much in the past. As she took off her undershirt, she noticed a large bruise on her shoulder. Instead of a rope burn, the load of the sled and the force of the rope had probably caused her shoulder to bruise. The red and purple discoloration tainted her pale skin. The space heater inside her room was already turned on when she arrived. The room was warm enough for her to examine her upper torso in front of the dresser’s mirror. As she took off her gloves, she hissed some more, clenching her jaw as the blisters on her hand had stuck onto the fabric of the gloves. She has calloused hands, due to all the drawing but these callouses were not thick enough to protect her from the tough labor that she had just experienced. Asami processed the physical pain that she was feeling, it had probably equaled into the emotional pain that she was feeling now, given Korra’s indifference. Then, Asami saw the subtle mark at the juncture of her neck and shoulder; it looked like it was beginning to fade but probably just beginning to heal. It was her mating mark; she thought of Korra, it felt like eternity since they had been in a room together.

Asami goes back to their wedding night.

_The heat of the room was overwhelming; they were back at the oasis, where it all started. Asami never expected that she would be in this position that very evening she reconnected with Korra after months of wondering about her. Korra’s temples were sweat stained, so were Asami’s. Asami was seated on the bed, her back against the headboard. Korra was uncontrollably grinding herself on top of her; she held Korra close, holding their position. Korra spoke something about her sudden uncontrollable urge to be near to Asami, she had been having a hard time since she had found out about her pregnancy. Korra just felt like a bursting dam and now, she was finding some release._

_Korra had presented herself to Asami as soon as they got rid of their clothes that evening but Asami wanted to feel closer. She wanted to see Korra undone in front of her. Korra continued with her ministrations; the sounds of their exchanged panting filled the room in steady rhythm. The wetness of the slapping of their thighs and pelvises echoed within the room. Asami was holding back, waiting for Korra’s release first. Asami could feel her knot forming at the base of her organ; her rut was triggered. She focused on Korra’s intense eyes; Korra’s mouth was open, taking in deep shallow breaths. Asami regretted their first night together; she only remembered small snippets. It was like a puzzle of moments and experiences, Korra’s scent, her softness, her want to seek control. Korra was not like most omegas, she knows what she wants. Asami is not like most alphas either; she is generous and sensitive. Asami is just so thankful that this time, she can take in all of this; she can savor this moment._

_“Sams, look at me, are you here?” Korra managed to whimper as she continued to bounce on Asami’s member._

_“You’re beautiful.” Asami moaned as she focused on sliding in and out of Korra. Feeling every fiber of her being, basking on her warmth and tightness._

_“I thought I lost you for a second,” Korra grumbled._

_“I’m here, I’m here,” Asami whispered, trying to piston harder into Korra as her knot formed. She held Korra by the hips, giving her all the support she needed._

_Korra’s legs gave in; she laid back as Asami was trying to push her knot further into the omega._

_“Take me, Sams” They already talked about mating bites and knotting. They were married now, in law, they were coupling now, physically._

_Asami growled, she engaged Korra in a deep kiss, their tongues intertwined, their bodies connected in every which way possible. As Asami continued to piston into Korra, hitting the depths of where Korra could feel her the most; she moved her way to Korra’s neck. She licked the sheen of sweat on the surface of Korra’s skin; she was intoxicated with Korra’s scent. Then, carefully, very carefully, she began to bite on her neck. Perhaps Korra was clouded with the same ecstasy because she began to latch on Asami’s neck as well. Asami became frenzied, she began to push and push deeper until she felt a pop as her knot locked into place. Korra felt like she wanted to scream, it was probably a mixture of pain and ecstasy, instead she bit harder into Asami until her skin broke. Asami felt the rush of the intensity; she did the same, her incisors dug into Korra’s skin until she tasted iron. Asami did not let go, a rush came through her and soon enough, Korra was flooded with her seed once again. This time, they were aware of what’s happening, they chose to be this close; they were bonded. Korra came undone as soon as Asami began filling her; she let go of Asami’s neck with a loud moan. She arched her back, exposing her neck further to Asami. Asami held her close; she licked up the mark on Korra’s neck, soothing her omega._

Asami was back to that night, the night of tenderness and surrender. Korra is her mate; she would do anything just to get back to that night. She was such a fool to think that she could go on without Korra. Their bond wasn’t broken yet, Asami hovered her finger on the mark on her neck. She slowly understands their bond; she is slowly realizing the significance of their connection.

Suddenly, Asami was broken from her stupor when she heard soft knocks from the door. She tried to cover herself but the door suddenly swung open.

“Hey, mom says dinner is…” Korra walked in and she was stunned when she saw Asami’s state.

Asami was in the process of putting her flannel shirt back on but Korra had already caught a glimpse of her bruised shoulder.

“Oh my Raava, what did dad do to you, Sams?” Korra exclaimed as she moved without hesitation to inspect Asami. She carefully removed the flannel to look at Asami’s shoulder blades.

Korra eyes fell into Asami’s mating mark, she paused for a second, feeling it under her fingertips. Korra was quiet for a while, probably contemplating about something. Asami decided to break her reverie and to get rid of the awkward silence.

“It’s not that bad, I just bruise a lot.” Asami defended.

“He let you carry that log down the hill, did he?” Korra examined the bruise and Asami flinched at her touch.

“It’s just part of the ritual; I’m actually quite excited about it.” Asami beamed to mask her pain.

Korra did not reply, she opened the dresser drawers and finally found a balm from a tin can.

“Take off your shirt.” Korra instructed. As Asami moved, she squirmed as her blistered hand touched the fabric of the flannel. Korra saw the reaction and studied her hand. “You’re hands are all blistered, too.” Korra sighed.

“We can just bandage it up, it’s no big deal.” Asami remarked, she didn’t realize that Korra cupped the back of her palms with both her hands. She couldn’t feel her hands much, maybe it was the cold.

“This won’t do, how will you carve?” Asami realized that Korra was very much aware of what these rituals entailed.

“I’m used to these types of injuries, Kor. I work in construction sites. I get callouses in my hands; I step on a nail or two, I get to carry heavy furniture pieces and equipment. I’ll get used to the pain in no time.” Asami pronounced. Korra gave her a stern look.

“Let’s put some antiseptic and soothing balm first. Then, after dinner I can patch you up and we can place some cold compress on your bruise.” Korra informed nonchalantly but the worry in her face did not match her tone. “You are not built for this weather, Sams.” She gave Asami a pitiful look.

Asami lit up at the term of endearment; perhaps they were not as hopeless as she thinks. “Well, I need to get used to it at some point.” She remarked unconsciously. 

“Have you carved anything before?” Korra inquired as she spread some of the balm to Asami’s palms.

“Does soap count?” Asami joked. Korra raised an eyebrow. “I guess not but I’m looking forward to it. I actually haven’t decided what to put on that totem yet.”

“You should not ask me about that.” Korra quipped.

“Why? It’s a family totem, isn’t it? I think I can use your assistance.” Asami wondered.

“Alphas usually decide on that, it’s part of the ritual.” Korra sighed.

“Well, we never did what’s just typical, did we?” Asami urged.

Korra beamed at Asami, Asami had a fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Well, if you ask me, I have always connected with the polar bear dog; defensive but nurturing.” Korra realized.

“Indeed.” Asami looked happy. 

“And the otter penguin,” Korra remarked as she put the balm away. “They mate for life you know.” Korra remarked as she held on to Asami’s injured hand, Asami could feel the electricity as Korra’s touch lingered.

“That’s good to know.” Asami felt elated. Korra was probably implying something; it was their family totem after all.

There was a pregnant pause between the couple; Korra was standing so close next to Asami, Asami could feel her warm breath on her face.

“Dinner is ready now, we should go before mom comes barging in here.” Korra broke the moment.

“Of course,” Asami smiled to herself, at that very instant, Asami knew that she indeed made the right choice.

* * *

“I have arranged for a gathering tomorrow evening.” Tonraq pronounced as they were having tea after dinner.

“A gathering, what for?” Korra was surprised. Asami gave her a worried look.

“Asami has been in town for a couple of days, it would be best to introduce her to everyone, formally.” Tonraq expounded.

“Must we hold a party?” Korra did not like the idea.

“I am certain that you are aware of the stories circulating around town regarding your mating and your pregnancy. We have nothing to hide, Korra, you and Asami are here and we are holding the ceremony. I think it is best that people see both of you to get rid of those rumor mills.” Tonraq tried to explain calmly.

“Alright, then,” Korra muttered. “Who’s invited then?” She crossed her arms over her belly.

“Everyone.” Tonraq replied with wide eyes.

Asami and Senna exchanged looks, Asami thought of all the people that she’ll be encountering for the first time. Surely, not all of them would be accepting and hospitable like Tahno and Yakone. She thought of Yakone’s son, Korra’s ex-boyfriend, is she ready to meet him.

“I talked to Katara; she’ll be helping out with the ceremony.” Senna mentioned. “Katara was one of the oldest residents of the south. She is the matriarch of her family, a healer, an influential figure in their community. The eldest ones are always bestowed with the responsibility of passing down wisdom and values. Katara has took part in many engagement rituals and wedding ceremonies; she is the tribe’s treasure. As an accomplished omega, Katara has always become an inspirational figure to many young omegas.” Senna explained to Asami.

“Really! I haven’t seen her in ages, is she doing well?” Korra suddenly sounded excited.

“She is healthy and she will be happy to see you, too.” Senna replied.

“Katara was one of Korra’s teachers, though she was a pain in the ass for the old lady, she loves her, dearly.” Tonraq filled in.

“No, I was not!” Korra denied. Asami just smirked.

“Well, do you remember the time she left you and Tahno to watch over her arctic camels? It took us two days to round up all of them when you broke the fence.” Tonraq recalled. The tension between father and daughter has now dissolved.

“It wasn’t my fault, it was Tahno’s fault!” Korra defended.

“Well, if you two weren’t so intoxicated with moon wine while you watched the livestock.” Tonraq reminded.

“Or the time when all the cuttlefish ink stained most of Katara’s weaves, I could not hear the end of it.” Senna joined in.

“Desna and Noatak were bullying me, I needed to fight back.” Korra reasoned.

“So, splattering them with ink and dye inside Katara’s workshop was the best solution?” Senna raised an eyebrow. Korra just pouted in her seat, Asami couldn’t help but smirk.

“I believe Korra has had her share of childhood shenanigans.” Asami jibed.

“Well, not really, the cuttlefish incident just happened before she left for Ba Sing Se.” Senna established.

“Mom, Asami does not need to know about all these ‘shenanigans’”. Korra spoke with air quotes.

“Why not? She should know what kind of menace she’s married to.” Senna bantered.

“And I thought having an omega daughter would be breezy.” Tonraq huffed. Korra glared at him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have multiple updates for today. I am quite inspired in finishing this story soon!


	13. The Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There's an opposite to déjà vu. They call it jamais vu.  
> It's when you meet the same people or visit places, again and again, but each time is the first.  
> Everybody is always a stranger. Nothing is ever familiar.” 
> 
> (Chuck Palahniuk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Noatak, everyone!

* * *

“Hi Noatak,” Korra greeted.

Guests had already started to arrive. Korra checked the back porch and she found who she was looking for. She thought of talking to Noatak first, especially when they ended things in not so agreeable terms. Noatak had his back on the door; he was an esteemed alpha in the village. He stood tall, his shoulders broad; he was a force to be reckoned with. To most people, he was to be feared, an intimidating alpha but to Korra, he was her friend, even before they became lovers and ex-lovers. They haven’t spoken to or seen each other since Korra had left for Ba Sing Se.

“You’ve been home for a long time and I just found out recently.” Noatak sneered.

“I needed to sort out some things, plus, dad prepared for this gathering, anyway. It has been quite a while since you came to these things.” Korra muttered. “I was afraid we couldn’t be friends again.”

“That’s where we started isn’t it?” Noatak was derisive.

Korra just gave him a guilty look.

“I heard you have already found a mate?” Noatak questioned. “A female alpha?” He implied.

“Yes, she is here.” Korra confirmed.

“Mated and already expecting.” Noatak eyed Korra’s form.

“Yes, we are.” Korra held on to her belly.

“You are definitely full of surprises, Korra.” Noatak scoffed. “One minute you are off chasing after a dream, next, you are back to square one. You were always a fine omega, now; you have truly lived up to your expectations.” There was hurt in Noatak’s voice but it felt like an insult.

“What I do with my life is no longer your business.” Korra felt mocked.

“I thought we were still friends?” Noatak raised an eyebrow. “Well, in my book, friends look out for each other and I think you are in trouble.”

“What are you implying?” Korra was confused.

“Did this alpha force herself on you? You can tell me you know.” Noatak whispered, Korra flinched, and she felt like he was too close. “The Korra I know wouldn’t be this rash!” Noatak exclaimed. “I thought you left me for a dream, to find yourself, not this.” Noatak pointed out her pregnant state.

“What are you talking about? She is my mate; I am as responsible as she is.” Korra huffed. “I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

“Well, that’s good to know.” Noatak remarked as he walked pass Korra, entering the hall.

Korra was left at the threshold, dumbfounded. She realized that the compassionate alpha that she once knew was already gone.

* * *

Asami surveyed the room; it was filled with people. The Kallik residence had a great room; it was a big octagonal room in the heart of the hall. Various animal pelts hung on the walls and were spread on the floor. The paneling in this room looked darker, more elegant. A massive rustic iron chandelier hung from the ceiling. There was a hearth in the middle of the room. The great hall smelled like charcoal and spices. There was a big roasted platypus bear and several dozens of arctic chicken for the feast. Two long trestle tables that seated up to eighteen people each in benches flanked the room. A burst of laughter and murmurs were drowned under an ambient sound of a folk song. Asami eyed the room again from the threshold; everyone in the room seemed to know anyone. Her hands were clammy, she hasn’t had this much anxiety since she arrived.

“What are you doing back here?” Asami heard a familiar voice behind her; it calmed her nerves.

“Just surveying the waters before I dive in…” Before she could finish what she was about to say, she was met by Korra’s intense blue eyes. Korra’s short hair was tamed with a half twist, removing the fringes that hung loose from her face. She wore a linen tunic underneath her parka; it had a halter-top, showing parts of her shoulders whenever it peaks from her open parka as she moved.

“You look nice.” Asami commented absentmindedly.

“I’m cold, this is customary.” Korra motioned at her clothes. “You look snazzier than the usual.” Korra eyed Asami. She donned a high-neck knitted fleece tunic that Senna lent her; she looked good in blue.

“Your mother’s.” Asami noted at her clothes.

“I know,” Korra grinned. “C’mon, it’s show time.” Without hesitation, Korra held Asami by the arm and they entered the great hall only to be greeted with cheers.

Everyone looked happy for them, except for one person. Noatak scowled in one corner.

* * *

The immediate family sat on one table, together with Yakone and his sons. Tahno and Desna struggled with their twins. Tahno was feeding them and Desna were reprimanding them. The toddler twins, Silla and Tapeesa ate with their hands. They had pink chubby cheeks, wore matching outfits, and strange bowl cuts. Their parents looked equally as eccentric as well, Tahno in his turtleneck sweater with his undercut and curly fringe and five o’clock shadow and Desna with his clean shaven face, long hair and bangs, and renaissance tunic. Asami observed the tattooed wrists that jutted out from Desna’s sleeves; they were like Korra’s but they looked more geometric. Seated next to Desna is his alpha sister, Eska. Eska was painfully quiet but whenever she opened her mouth, it was either a taunt or an insult that came out of it. Asami couldn’t place her sarcasm. She wore a tunic similar to her brother’s. She had short bangs and long hair; her bangs were a bit rockabilly and retro. Eska and Desna’s father, Unalaq sat next to his brother, Tonraq. He was a smaller alpha compared to his brother; he has a lanky frame, long hair in a tight ponytail, and a sharp jaw. He looked quite stern but he had been cracking jokes with his brother and Yakone, the entire evening. Unalaq’s mate, Malina sat across Senna, they were engaged in a conversation. Yakone sat in between his alpha sons, Tarrlok and Noatak. Tarrlok has this strong jaw hidden underneath a beard. He has this widow’s peak like his father, his half down-half up hairdo emphasizes this feature. A portion of his hair was tied at the back of the neck and then the remaining locks flowed down like a waterfall. Tarrlok wore a tunic with mandarin collar and three buttons underneath his jacket. He was all smiles the entire evening, listening to Korra’s stories about Ba Sing Se and the Si Wong Desert. But beside him, his brother did not look so amused. Tarrlok’s older brother Noatak ate with a permanent scowl on his face. He had a slick back brown hair flanked by a clean undercut. He had a neat full beard and piercing blue eyes. We also wore a dark blue tunic with two buttons popped open over the chest to show his broad hairy trunk. He looked like he did not mind the cold; he only had a down puffed vest over his tunic. He ate quietly, trying to be attentive to Korra but then flashing Asami what seemed like death glares from across the table.

“So, where did you two meet?” Tarrlok blurted out.

Korra and Asami exchanged knowing glances; surely, they would not reveal the circumstances of their bond. The night at the oasis, the accidental pregnancy, Tonraq has been filling gaps about that story in vagueness.

“I was out in the desert for work,” Asami answered elusively. “We stumbled upon each other and now we’re here.” Korra nodded in approval.

“Must have been romantic to meet someone in a chance encounter.” Tarrlok remarked, all bleary eyed. “I mean, in the past, marriages were arranged and in a faraway town like this, people can only be as interesting as the next arctic camel.” He joked.

Eska just rolled her eyes; it was uncharacteristic for Tarrlok to be all dreamy as an alpha.

Tahno and Desna exchanged knowing looks; they knew exactly how the couple has gotten together; one drunken night and then a baby in the oven.

“Not like these lovebirds here, they probably been together since kindergarten. Where’s the fun in that?” Tarrlok joked, his brother glared at him.

Tarrlok must have forgotten that once upon a time, his brother and Korra dated and they basically, knew each other since they were kids.

“I heard you’re an architect, a modernist, this backward town is probably too antediluvian for your taste, ain’t it?” Noatak finally spoke up; the question was directed at Asami.

“Yes I am, but I also think that not all present knowledge is without prerequisites. We can learn a lot of things from traditional cultures, I am open to that. I actually find the South Pole clandestine and fascinating.” If Noatak was using words like _antediluvian_ , Asami could certainly use _clandestine_.

Korra and Tahno exchanged looks; they could sense some brewing tension between the alphas.

“Well, oddity has always been enticing; sometimes those who claim that they are modernists usually love the exotic, don’t they? But what is odd is either put up for fascination or as a trophy. An entire culture that is objectified here but hey, they don’t care as long as they get what they want. ” Noatak scoffed.

“We can’t really qualify what’s exotic at this point can we? I don’t think that cultures could really go untouched. Our environment changes through time, even with no known exposure to outsiders, practices have some modifications as the skills and knowledge are being passed on. We cannot really say that something can remain strictly pure at this point; you do watch television, you do have a phone, and you do wear modern clothing, don’t you?” Asami challenged.

Eska sniggered quietly, she was indeed paying attention to the conversation.

“If you ask me, things can still remain untainted, as long as outsiders keep their hands to themselves and stop dirtying our soils.” Noatak’s voice was already raising up a notch.

“Dear brother, we can all remain naïve but we all know for a fact that Asami is right, nothing stays in a vacuum nowadays. Even your own interpretation of certain practices is not the same as it was before.” Tarrlok tried to butt in.

“Only if we don’t succumb and throw away ourselves at the first peculiar thing or thought that we stumble upon.” Noatak spat back. He was probably no longer talking about culture at this point.

“I think you have had enough wine…” Tarrlok tried to pacify his brother.

“I am not drunk!” Noatak exclaims, suddenly, everyone at the table focused on his ire.

They all fell silent. Everyone sensed the developing strain between Noatak and Asami.

“I’m sorry, excuse me, I’ll need to refill my drink.” Noatak huffed and excused himself from the table.

Asami warily observed the alpha, walk away. She sensed that he had this tucked uncontrollable rage within him. She needed to find out if Noatak and Korra had ended things in amicable terms. Certainly, Noatak has a reason to be hostile around her, aside from just being conventional and full of pride like any other alpha.

Korra squeezed Asami’s hand under the table, she didn’t exactly know what that meant but Korra was probably warning her not to mind Noatak so much.

* * *

As the evening went on, Noatak avoided Korra and Asami; he was always off chatting with some other guests but Asami could feel his death glares whenever he was nearby. The party had died down now; some of their neighbors had already went home. Only the immediate family were left as the caterers and servers were clearing out the tables and washing the dishes.

Senna and Malina were at the living room, chatting with Eska and Tarrlok. Yakone, Noatak, Unalaq, and Tonraq were consuming some fire whiskey at the porch. Asami decided to dodge the alphas, especially since Noatak was present, she didn’t want to be involved in such as hubbub like the one at the dinner table.

As Asami re-entered the hall, she spotted Desna and Silla already asleep in one of the lounge chairs. Desna was clearly out; snoring with an open mouth but his child was carefully tucked in his arms. A little drool dribbled down to Silla’s perky cheeks, Asami smiled at the adorable sight.

As she walked further, Tahno approached her with an equally asleep Tapeesa in his arms.

“Hey, Asami, would you be a kind alpha and just hold Tapee for a second, I just need to pee badly.” Tahno motioned at the slumbering child over his shoulders.

“It would be my pleasure.” Asami couldn’t help but agree, sensing that no one else was nearby to aid Tahno.

“Great!” Tahno placed the towel on his shoulder to Asami’s. “Hook your arms.” He cautiously transferred Tapeesa to Asami’s arms. “Hold her head, hold her head.” Tahno assisted Asami as she cradled the child in her arms.

“Why does it come off?” Asami joked.

“There, you’ll do fine.” Tahno scoffed.

“She’s beautiful.” Asami looked at the sleeping babe.

“Thank you.” Tahno smiled.

Tapee stirred but she went back to sleep as soon as she was comfortable in Asami’s arms. “I won’t take long, thank you.” Tahno whispered.

Asami marveled at the sleeping babe that she held. Tapee slept with furrowed brows, her breathing was rhythmic and relaxed. The child felt so fragile, so soft and breakable. Soon enough, she would have one of her own; she wonders how she will fair. The scene looked tender but Asami did not realize that Korra stood there witnessing everything.

* * *

After a while, Asami was already in the kitchen sink washing the front of her shirt with a wet towel. Apparently, Tapee barfed on her tunic, well, Senna’s tunic.

Korra entered the kitchen with a smile on her face.

“How can so much come out of something so small?” Asami derided.

“Thank you for doing this.” Korra uttered.

“Are you kidding, they are great.” Asami was referring to Korra’s community. “I had no idea that family’s actually _talked_ at dinner.” Asami emphasized.

“I’m glad they got to meet you.” Korra articulated.

Asami beamed at her. “They are gonna hate me aren’t they? I mean if everyone knows the truth about us.” Asami’s expression soured at the idea.

“No,” Korra whispered. “I won’t let them.” She breathed. “Everyone who matters already knows the truth.”

Asami looked into Korra’s eyes, she felt like she was drowning into an ocean and then they were back to where they started. The wave of emotions drawing them close together like magnets. Korra took a step closer; Asami did not dare move. Just like that, they shared a kiss. It was warm and tender, not rushed. As soon as Korra broke the kiss, she felt ensnared by Asami’s deep green eyes. They gazed at each other for a while.

“Are we okay?” Asami whispered.

“We will be.” Korra replied chastely.

* * *


	14. To Love is to Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I felt her absence.   
> It was like waking up one day with no teeth in your mouth.   
> You wouldn't need to run to the mirror to know they were gone” 
> 
> (James Dashner)

* * *

The house was the same as how Korra had remembered it. There were several arctic camels enclosed in a fence. There were about a dozen arctic chicken running around the yard. The stone and wood structure stood proudly at the foot of the hill. A storehouse set up right behind the stone house, it looked a bit dilapidated but still functional. A robust-looking truck was parked near the outhouse. Korra approached the door with a bit of excitement and dread; she did not know exactly how this visit would go. With a bag of goodies in one hand, she bunched her sweaty palm and mustered a knock on the sturdy wooden door. She knocked twice, restrained but loud enough. A muffled voice answered behind the door, Korra stood there in the comforts of her parka and thermal wear. As the knob turned, Korra could not contain her spirits, a mixture of excitement and anxiety.

“Hello, Katara.” Korra greeted with a lopsided grin.

“I wondered when you would finally pay me a visit.” An old woman greeted from behind the threshold. She hunched a bit, she had a wrinkly face, and her braided hair almost sparkled like the snow. She adjusted her spectacles and gave Korra a once over. A thick blanket hung over her shoulder; she wore an elegant blue linen dress with Water Tribe motifs. Both her arms were wrapped in tattoos with almost the same geometric patterns in her dress. Katara was almost eighty years old but she was still up and about. She motioned for Korra to come in.

In one quick stride, Korra entered the abode and Katara carefully shut the door.

“I’m sorry, I could have gone sooner.” Korra proceeded to give her an embrace. “I made some kale cookies for you.” She handed the bag to Katara.

“Oh, this would go well with some tea! Thank you, Korra.” Katara exclaimed. She slowly drifted towards the kitchen. Korra could hear her starting the kettle as she remained in the hallway.

“Have you been well?” Korra shouted from where she stood.

Katara came back with the cookies in a small plate. “Nothing to worry about,” Katara smiled. “Senna went here a few days ago; I assume you had been busy.” She implied with a wink. “Come, sit down.” She guided Korra towards the adjacent room.

Korra followed Katara into a quaint living room. It was a bit small, at the center was a fireplace, it was surrounded by various wooden furniture carved by Yakone’s hand. The irregularly shaped two-seater was wrapped with blankets. The only upholstered furniture was a comfortable leather recliner next to the hearth. Katara lived alone; she kept the place small and manageable. But with her age, various people from the village would often drop by to check on her. She also hired several people to help her with the upkeep including taking care of the animals.

As soon as Korra sat down, Katara had started with her interrogation. “What’s this I hear of a fine alpha from Republic City?” She sneered as she sat on the lounger.

“Well, you could have met her if you went to that dinner dad arranged.” Korra remarked.

“You know how I feel about large gatherings.” Katara implied.

“You couldn’t be there that night but you agreed to the ceremony?” Korra scoffed.

“It’s a responsibility; it’s my duty, apparently, being an elder.” Katara grinned. “Did Noatak give you a hard time?”

“Well, he gave us both a hard time. He couldn’t help but make a scene.” Korra sneered. 

“Oh, your mate being a female alpha, I suppose.” Katara smiled mischievously. “He would never get over that fact.”

“Yes,” Korra nodded curiously. “I think mom has also said something about our ‘situation’”. Korra used air quotes.

“That you have married at a whim and are already pregnant with a child?” Katara did not beat around the bush.

“How much do you know already?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

“Well, enough to agree that I would help out with the matrimonial ceremony.” Katara scoffed. “Plus, I have eyes you know, I can see your belly.”

“I guess, we had already skipped a lot of stages but dad wants to push through with the rituals.” Korra muttered. “And she agreed; she just wants to win his favor.”

“Well, that’s just proper if you ask me. So, how is she? Has she been perceptive?” Katara inquired.

“Asami?” Korra inquired.

Katara nodded. “That’s a beautiful name.”

“Well, she’s determined enough to follow me all the way here and go through all the Water Tribe customs as we speak.” Korra shared.

Before Katara could say anything more, they both heard the kettle from the kitchen. Korra immediately stood up and motioned for Katara to stay seated. “I’ll go get it.”

Katara smiled to herself as she picked up that Korra was scrambling around the kitchen.

“I believe you still kept everything in their respective places.” Korra returned carrying a tray with a pot of tea and two teacups.

“Nothing had moved, not even me.” Katara smiled.

“You really are happy, aren’t you, just being alone all this time?” Korra inquired as she began pouring some tea.

“Better to be alone than in ill company.” Katara beamed. 

“That’s original.” Korra scoffed.

“Nope, it’s a proverb.” Katara clarified.

“I always thought I would be alone, traveling, working, and doing things that I love.” Korra realized.

“You’re having second thoughts?” Katara could read her.

“Nope, not exactly, I never knew how much I wanted this.” Korra motioned to her belly.

“So, not the child,” Katara noted. “With your mate perhaps?”

“I don’t know, the moment I found out that I was pregnant, I wasn’t really remorseful. I actually got ecstatic; I was ready to raise them alone. Then I recognized that she needed to know, I needed to give their sire a chance. I am not sure if we really do have a shot together; I came home knowing that her dreams were different, that she didn’t want us exactly.” Korra explained.

“She said that?” Katara questioned.

“Well, not the exact words, it’s a bit implied. She was initially offered a promotion but she came all the way here instead.” Korra enlightened. “I couldn’t say that the decision making went smoothly though.”

“That’s brave.” Katara muttered. “You don’t meet an alpha like that every era. Ask me, I know.”

Korra grew up knowing that Katara was a reclusive omega, that she simply chose to be withdrawn because that is just how she is.

“I met an alpha once; he was from the Fire Nation. We met in one of these freedom rallies back in the university. Initially, we didn’t start off as friends, he was very overconfident and full of himself. He was like a blaze and I was cold as ice. We thought we came from different spectrums but there was this building tension between us. Then I realized we never really hit it off right away because we were so alike; we were both too stubborn to admit what we felt. We often clashed, bantered but eventually we realized where it was all coming from. We got together several times, if you know what I mean.” Katara winked. “But it was all there was to it. We were literally fire and ice. I extinguished every ounce of passion that he had for me. He melted every glimmer of hope that I had for him.” Katara spoke forlornly.

There was this profound silence between them, until Korra spoke. “Was it supposed to be him? Your great love?”

“I suppose he was,” Katara admitted.

“Where is he now?” Korra wondered.

“Probably back in the Fire Nation with his family. I’m not even sure if he’s still alive.” Katara scoffed. “He never pursued me, I told him not to. We have never spoken ever since.”

“Is that why you stayed here by yourself?” Korra probed.

“It was more out of fear, actually.” Katara spoke softly. “I was afraid of giving us a chance, I was afraid of surrendering and the possibility of losing. Now, I am just afraid of finding out about what happened to him. Countless possibilities are in my mind but many led to remorse. So, I am still a coward, I chose to stay put and not know.”

“You regret it.” Korra realized.

“This is the hand I am dealt with. I made a bluff, I lost my chance.” Katara smiled dejectedly. “But you are presented with this possibility. You may not seem to be so ready at first but it is not all about resisting and fighting. Sometimes it is about surrendering to love and keeping faith that you will pull through.” Katara grinned at the thought.

“Why are you telling me this?” Korra crossed her arms.

“I can sense your unease, there’s this flicker of doubt.” Katara closed her eyes.

“You can read auras now?” Korra joked with a lopsided grin.

“I can sense emotional states, frames of minds, perhaps,” Katara smiled. “I guess this happens when you get older, the closer you are to becoming one of them, the more you sense the nonphysical. Plus, you’re actually quite easy to read, you know.” Katara derided.

“What do you mean?” Korra was baffled.

“Our mind, our heart, our gut,” Katara pointed out to her various body parts. “We attribute certain senses beyond the five that we are accustomed with, we try to understand but they come up as quintessential. Sometimes these other senses may deceive us even if we have already decided.” Katara explains.

Korra gives her an incredulous look.

“The mind also speaks, the heart may also listen, and the gut may also feel, even if they don’t want to but especially if they need to.” Katara was becoming more mystifying.

“Is this still part of my lessons?” Korra joked.

“The life of a recluse will not suit you well.” Katara winked. “I may not know Asami but I know you and I will not stand with you in that ceremony if I don’t think that there’s nothing to it.” She sipped her tea and flashed Korra an impish smile.

Korra was either more perplexed or lucid at this point.

* * *

“You should pay attention while you carve. I would like to see you finish the rituals with all ten fingers and ten toes.” Yakone jeered as he stood behind Asami.

Asami was slouched on the table, hovering over the trunk that she was carving. She was back in the workshop with Yakone; she held a mallet in one hand and a chisel in the other. She had begun carving; she would need to chip off most of the bigger parts first before she goes through with the details. She marked the spots with a pencil, drawing the rough general form of the totem. They had initially cut off the bigger parts with a chain saw. Now, Asami was tasked to begin carefully chipping off chunks of wood with a chisel.

“I’m sorry, my mind just slipped a while ago.” Asami could not help but worry over Noatak’s hostility during their last encounter.

“Asami, carving is a subtractive method.” Yakone crossed his arms over his chest. “You need to be careful; once you chip off certain parts you cannot put back the excesses. It is a craft of combined controlled force and accuracy.”

“But what happens if you make a mistake?” Asami suddenly paused.

“Then, things do not go as planned, you should be creative. It would not look as what you intended, you can throw away your sketch but you need to be imaginative enough to make do with what you have left.” Yakone counselled.

“I’m sorry,” Asami looked remorseful.

“That is why, you need to be exact with which chisel to use. You need to hit the right point and you need to apply the right amount of force. This is a craft of restraint, of concentration, of care.” Yakone added.

Asami simply furrowed her brows.

“Take this fishtail chisel for example, the base is thin and it tapers towards the edge. It is used for cutting deep without much interference.” Yakone picked up the tool from the table. “The skew chisel has a 45 degree angle. You have your chip carving knife that you can use for whittling. You have various sizes of carpenter’s chisels here. You have your u-, v-, and spoon gouges; I would show you their uses later on. You have your rubber mallet and you are holding the wooden mallet. All of them with definitive uses.” Yakone spread out the tools at the table.

Asami listened intently.

“What’s bothering you?” Yakone broke her reverie.

“I was just thinking about Korra…and Noatak.” Asami mumbled.

“Noatak?” Yakone scoffed. “What did he do this time?”

“Well, I suppose, nothing unreasonable.” Asami realized.

“Look,” Yakone took a deep sigh. “I know my son has this history with Korra. I can’t really say for sure. I was away most of the time when he was growing up. I suppose, he took it upon himself that while I was away, he was the alpha of the house. He’s a responsible kid, always there for his mother and his brother.” Yakone re-counted. “The other alphas of the village were a great influence on him. He knew what he needed to do to become an ideal alpha and perhaps growing up together; it’s safe to say that he had always thought that Korra was the ideal omega, for him.”

Asami remained silent; she continued to listen to Yakone.

“With all the inequalities I saw, all the cultural differences; my only regret was that I had never tried enough to impart this realization to Noatak. Tarrlok always listened but Noatak, he is like ironwood, tall, proud, impenetrable. When Korra left, Noatak could not believe it, he was incorrigible. He always pictured a life with her. Tell me, how do you see Korra?” Yakone inquired.

Asami answered right away. “Well, she’s a bit brazen but critical, unpredictable but self-sufficient, and rough but at some point friable. She is an omega with so many contradictions but all of these qualities seem to bring certain balance.”

“That’s the point!” Yakone exclaimed. “If Noatak is ironwood, Korra is a blaze. He does not move his ground, she moves and everything she touches is set aflame. Korra is full of passion. Noatak is just stubborn. Even as elements, they do not go well. He does not see that.” Yakone scoffed. “But you Asami, you are the wind. You do know that fire requires air?” Yakone implied and Asami nodded.

“Korra needs someone to fuel her, not someone to stunt her. I have reconciled that fact that is why I am here to help you. My son needs to realize that.” Yakone explained.

“Thank you so much.” Asami gave Yakone an endearing smile.

Suddenly, there was loud knocking at the door.

“Tarrlok, I know it’s you!” His father cried.

“I hope I am not interrupting.” Tarrlok shivered as he entered, he let some of the draft in. Asami quivered as the cold air touched the nape of her neck.

“Are you here to help out?” Yakone asked quizzically.

“Am I allowed to?” Tarrlok was confused.

“Of course not, what is it you want?” His father commanded.

“Well, the twins asked me to find out about what Asami thinks about ice fishing?” Tarrlok flashed a cheeky smile.

Asami and Yakone exchanged curious looks.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for waiting for quite a while for an update. Life just got back to its more viable pace again, expect time in between updates to be longer. Thank you for reading!


	15. Castles on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No matter where you are, you're always a bit on your own, always an outsider.”
> 
> (Banana Yoshimoto)

* * *

“Don’t worry, Kor. Everything is going to be fine, what’s the worst that could happen? I die of frostbite?” Asami kidded.

“Yes!” Korra snarled.

“Really?” Asami noted Korra’s tone.

“No, no, you won’t die of frostbite because my cousins are going to be there.” Korra reminded as she wrapped a scarf around Asami’s neck. “It’s just that ice fishing can be dangerous.”

“I know that’s why I promise to be extra careful.” Asami assured Korra.

“And you’re going with Noatak of all people.” Korra adjusted Asami’s beanie.

“Tarrlok’s going to be there, too and Eska and Desna…” Asami hummed. “They’re alphas; I need to win them over.”

“But the both of you, you’re like spark and gunpowder, you explode.” Korra gesticulated.

“I would rather go for the less violent one like water and oil, we don’t mix.” Asami mused.

“Whatever, just stay out of each other’s necks, okay?” Korra warned.

“Alright, alright, I never thought you considered such a prig and confrontational alpha to begin with.” Asami noted as she fixed her pack.

“He wasn’t like that before,” Korra contemplated, she sat on the bed. “I think I did that to him.”

“Hey, don’t blame yourself over his childish behavior.” Asami knelt before Korra. “We was born with a stick up his ass, his sire’s words, not mine.”

“I guess so,” Korra sighed.

“Tell me, did you love him?” Asami wondered. It was an innocent question at first, but deep inside, she felt like she needed to know.

“Love is such a strong word,” Korra considered. “I think I liked him, he was funny and concerned. He was always around, but he thought of me as this picture perfect omega. I outgrew that image, I outgrew him, and he hasn’t accepted that.”

“That’s good to know.” Asami took a deep breath, one she was holding.

“Don’t let him get to you,” Korra held Asami’s chin up. “You’re my mate, no one and nothing can change that.”

“Of course.” Asami beamed at Korra and planted a peck on her temple.

* * *

When the group arrived at the frozen lake in their snowmobiles, Asami was welcomed with the vastness of white ice that used to be a lake. The frozen lake was surrounded by forests of evergreens. There were several small sturdy wooden shelters painted in yellow, orange, red, sky blue, and purple. These shacks had small windows, openings, and funnels jutted out from their exteriors. Everyone wore heavy parkas and headgear to protect themselves from the cold. Asami walked slowly, her clothes were heavy she needed to keep her lithe frame warm. Asami was dumbfounded by the set-up.

“What did you expect? Just open holes in ice and we wait until we freeze to death?” Tarrlok joked as he dismounted from the snowmobile.

“Gone are the days when are ancestors are simply sustenance-driven, now, people see this as a pastime.” Desna remarked.

“Don’t worry; we actually have satellite radio and beer.” Eska wheezed.

“C’mon now, the fish won’t trawl themselves.” Noatak huffed.

As soon as Noatak was out of earshot, Asami whispered to Tarrlok. “I thought he was a purist.”

“Well, he’s not exactly what he fully claims to be.” Tarrlok whispered back. “He does enjoy ice-fishing in the comforts of heaters, probably, realized that he doesn’t want to freeze his knots off.” Tarrlok joked.

The group had set up their grill. Inside one of the shacks, Eska fried some puffin-seal sausages. There was a small container and Asami was surprised that it was stocked with cans of beer.

“We eat something first, who knows if we are lucky enough to catch anything.” Eska murmured.

Desna opened the cooler that he was carrying; it was filled with vegetables in skewers. “This will go well with any fish.” He pointed out.

Tarrlok arranged a few stools with pelts around their ice shelter. He took out a propane heater and prepared the grill. Eventually, he retrieved a set of tools from his snowmobile.

“Hey, Asami, come here.” Tarrlok called out. “This is a spud bar, a hand tool used to check ice thickness.” He showed the device to Asami. “This is an auger, a screw-like device that cuts into the ice. This my friend is a skimmer or scoop ladle, we use this to get slush out from the hole. And this is a gaff hook; we use this to pull the fish through the small hole.” Tarrlok demonstrated.

Asami listened intently to Tarrlok, from afar; Noatak was observing them closely. He huffed as his younger brother instructed Asami about ice fishing. He had already started boring a hole from the thick ice, quite determined to outdo Tarrlok and Asami at the feat.

“Don’t mind him,” Tarrlok noticed his brother scowling. “Ice fishing is not a competitive sport; I don’t even see it as a sport. It is a community activity, we get to hang out, talk, and develop camaraderie; that’s why the twins and I invited you out here. Noatak volunteered to come the last minute.” Tarrlok appeared to be calmer than his brother was.

“He’s okay, I don’t mind.” Asami smiled at Tarrlok.

“Anyway, we also need our basic fishing gear; a rod, line and reels, as well as bait, lures, buckets and our fishing license, Tonraq always requires us to have one, making sure that there’s no overfishing and all.” Tarrlok explained.

“Yup, keeping the balance with ecology.” Asami quipped.

“You know your father-in-law well, okay then, help me with this pole.” Tarrlok gestured.

Soon enough, Tarrlok and Asami had already set up their fishing hole. By that time, Noatak was already sitting in a stool, sipping some beer, waiting for the fish to bite. Desna kept him company, they talked inaudibly. Eska emerged from the shack with more beer and cooked sausages.

“My brother thinks he is the hardiest of ice fishermen, he stays outside all the time, not bothering to warm up inside the shack.” Tarrlok snorted. “He says he’s used to the cold.”

“He doesn’t just have a stick up his ass, he also has blue balls.” Eska joked and the trio laughed.

“Korra said that he wasn’t always this way.” Asami realized.

“Yeah, he has just been like this since Korra left; ill-tempered and reclusive. My cousin is a catch you know.” Eska directed that to Asami.

“I know.” Asami smiled at the thought.

“He and Korra used to be inseparable; perhaps Korra was the love of his life.” Tarrlok shared.

“Korra really hit him hard; he did not understand why she left him. But Korra did not really leave him, Korra left the South Pole.” Eska added.

“Noatak waited for Korra but he did not understand that Korra had probably outgrew him. They are different people now. He has to see that. He can’t contain her, she’s a free spirit. He was in love with a different Korra. If anything, Korra just sees him as an elder brother now.” Tarrlok expounded. “He needs to see that to move on.”

“They really should talk.” Asami realized.

“But you know our Korra, the ever elusive omega. It’s quite attractive really, I don’t blame him.” Eska muttered.

“Yeah, I know her effect on people.” Asami mumbled.

“Is that why a city alpha like you is freezing her knots off in this hellhole with us?” Eska joked once more. Asami noticed that the brooding alpha was more talkative than usual; Eska must be warming up to her, that’s a good sign.

“I don’t think this is a hellhole, it’s actually quite beautiful out here actually.” Asami marveled at the blanket of white.

“If you have lived here since time memorial, you might have a different take on that. Just ask your mate, she couldn’t wait to get out of her as soon as she got in that university.” Eska murmured.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Asami grinned.

“C’mon Asami, sit right here,” Tarrlok instructed, handing over the fishing rod, the line was also submerged in the fishing hole. “If you want to be Water Tribe enough, you gotta learn ice fishing.”

The trio sat there talking about Asami’s work, Korra’s work, things about Republic City, things about the South Pole; mostly any topic that they could bond over. Tarrlok was right, ice fishing wasn’t a sport, it was a pastime for fellowship.

Suddenly, Asami felt a pull from the line. Initially, it was a light tug, and then suddenly, the force became stronger.

“I think I got something!” Asami exclaimed.

“Okay, stay calm, stay calm…” Tarrlok instructed.

“She’s calm, Tarrlok, she’s just sitting there.” Eska said nonchalantly.

“Okay, give it a light jerk, reel it in slowly, make sure that line won’t snap.” The end of the rod bended slightly, Asami assumed, it was a big one.

Upon realizing that Tarrlok and Asami had caught something, Desna rushed to their side leaving Noatak alone.

“Easy now, easy…” Tarrlok commanded. Asami was reeling the fish in, following its direction, reeling it in steadily. Suddenly, its head started to emerge at the surface.

Then Tarrlok went closer to the fishing hole and in one swift motion, he helped Asami pull out the fish.

“Alright!” Tarrlok exclaimed. The fish struggled, Tarrlok tried to hold it in place.

“Well done, Asami!” Desna cheered. “I’ll go get the vegetables ready now.”

The fish that Asami caught was a pike, a carnivorous freshwater fish. It was nearly two feet long, roughly seven pounds in weight. It was a medium sized fish but for a newbie like Asami, she felt accomplished.

“It’s probably just beginner’s luck.” Asami beamed.

“You see, fish can sense good vibrations, they drift towards you.” Eska remarked. “Sasquatch there has been emitting bad vibes all morning; let’s see if he catches anything.” Eska pointed at Noatak as she sharpened her knives to clean and cut the fish.

Noatak looked frustrated but he tried to mask it.

“Throw this baby into the grill, Eska.” Tarrlok directed as he handed the fish to Eska. “I’ll go talk to my brother.” He added as he walked towards Noatak’s direction.

From afar, Asami observed how Tarrlok tried to pacify his brother. Asami could not hear anything in the distance but she suddenly noticed that there was some aggression between the brothers. Then they saw that Noatak socked his brother. Tarrlok did not fight back but Noatak eventually shoved him to the ground.

“Hey, hey, break it up, you two!” Desna shouted as he, Eska, and Asami rushed to Tarrlok’s aid.

“Don’t you dare talk to me that way!” They could hear Noatak shout. “I am your elder brother; you should learn to respect me!”

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you so hostile?” Tarrlok spat. Asami noticed that he split his lip; there was some blood.

“Hey, hey, Noatak, he’s your brother…” Asami tried to approach Noatak calmly.

“Nobody tells me what to do, alpha mutt!” Noatak moved to attack Asami before the twins could hold him back.

With quick successive movements, the fuming alpha hit Asami smack through her chin and with her lighter weight, she fell further into the center of the lake. With all the squabbling, the group did not realize that they were already standing on thinner ice.

Asami tried to recover from her fall but she stumbled back again, causing her to crash harder onto the thin ice beneath her. There was a quick moment of panic and then Asami saw how the thin sheet of ice beneath her had started to crack. She took a moment to relax; she could hear voices from afar. She knew that the more she moved, the more the ice would break. She struggled to move tactically, however, the ice gave in and she was suddenly submerged in cold freezing water, gasping for air. 

* * *

Korra jolted at the loud knocking at the door. Senna and Tonraq were out to get some supplies downtown; she was alone at home.

As soon as she opened the door, she saw Asami’s pale face. A rush of fear overwhelmed Korra. Eska and Desna had her wrapped in several blankets; Asami was shivering.

“What happened?” Korra demanded.

“Wait; let’s place her near the fire first.” Desna motioned for Eska to help him drag Asami towards the fireplace.

“It was an accident.” Noatak emerged from the threshold.

“What do you mean an accident? You hit us both.” Tarrlok remarked. “Asami stumbled into thin ice, she fell in.”

“What?” Korra was furious.

Desna rushed to the closet to get more blankets. Eska was helping Asami out of her wet clothes. Noatak’s clothes were damp as well; he was the one who pulled Asami out of the water.

“I trusted you with my mate!” Korra poked Tarrlok’s shoulder; he just looked apologetic. “And you!” She spotted Noatak. “You almost killed her! How dare you! If you are mad at me, then talk to me. I had enough!” She shoved him.

“Now, Korra, calm down, it’s bad for your condition.” Desna tried to pacify her.

“I had enough! Enough!” Korra was hysterical. “All of you, get out of my house now, get out!” Korra screamed. The alphas obeyed, it was not the best time to argue with a pregnant omega. The brothers including her cousins left without much resistance. Korra slammed the door after them.

As soon as the group had left, Korra rushed to Asami’s side.

“Hey, you should not be stressed out, it’s bad for the baby.” Asami coughed.

Asami was mostly out of her clothes but Eska left her thermal undershirt and pants on. Korra moved to remove all the wet clothing. She dried Asami’s skin with a towel, rubbing some warmth along the way. She then wrapped Asami in blankets as she moved her closer to the fire. More color was starting to rush to Asami’s previously blue lips and cheeks. Korra examined Asami’s fingers; they were about to form frostnips.

“You shouldn’t have been so harsh with your cousins and Tarrlok, they meant well.” Asami whispered.

“How did this happen?” Korra inquired.

“Noatak was being competitive with the fishing, it so happens, I got lucky first. I got first catch.” Asami smiled weakly.

“Yeah, you did get lucky.” Korra chuckled; she was teary eyed when she was furious.

“He was sulking, Tarrlok approached him and then there was an argument. He must have been triggered by something Tarrlok had said because he punched him. I tried to pacify him but he attacked me as well.” Korra noticed the bruise on Asami’s chin. “Since, I’m quite a light weight; I stumbled far enough to fall into thin ice.” Asami recounted. “He pulled me out though.” Asami remarked. 

“What is wrong with him?” Korra was flabbergasted.

“Shush, I’m safe now, just let it go.” Asami mumbled.

“You almost had frostbite, he almost killed you!” Korra exclaimed.

“He was apologetic enough to pull me out.” Asami defended.

“He should be mindful of his temper. I’m done!” Korra huffed.

“Hey, hey, I’m fine now.” Asami captured Korra’s hand and kissed it. Korra could feel the coolness of her lips but it was warmer now. “I just think you need to talk to your friend. I mean, if you abruptly stop talking to the love of your life and she suddenly returns with a mate and a kid in tow like nothing happened, I might react the same way he did.” Asami enlightened.

“Why are you so clever and forgiving?” Korra asked.

“Maybe because I know how it feels to make a mistake and to earn forgiveness.” Asami beamed. “And maybe a near death experience is just enough to make me realize that life is too short to hold grudges.” Asami winked.

“Okay, I’ll think about it but I’m still so mad at him.” Korra pronounced. “I’m just glad you’re okay and no more ice fishing for you.” Korra reprimanded and she gave Asami a light peck on the forehead.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a back to back update to make up for the long wait. All mistakes are mine. Again, thank you for reading!


	16. Your Skin as Cape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you're at the end of your rope . . . untie the knot in your heart.” 
> 
> (Cooper Edens)

* * *

Asami woke up disoriented. She was covered in layers of flannel bedsheets and a quilt. The bed felt softer; there were a number of pillows that surrounded her. Asami squinted and tried to focus her eyes on the details of the ceiling. A faint light coming from a beside lamp illuminated parts of the ceiling. _At first, she did not know where she was_. The surroundings felt too foreign; there was this woodsy fragrance in the room. Asami realized that she was wearing a pair of cotton-flannel pajamas, it was not her own. She could sense a familiar waft, it was ambrosial or aromatic; it was Korra. _She was in Korra’s room, possibly wearing Korra’s clothes._

Asami surveyed her surroundings, Korra was nowhere in sight. The door of the room was left slightly ajar; she could see a sliver of light passing through the opening. Asami tried to get up but her limbs felt like they were hit by a ton of bricks. Then, she remembered everything; ice fishing, the argument with Noatak, falling into the ice, waking up feeling so cold. _She almost died, she realized._ She had never thought about it before, what if she drowned in that frozen lake. What would have happened to Korra and their child? Is it what Noatak wanted? Did he do it on purpose? Was it just an accident? Thoughts rushed through Asami and for a moment, she felt panicked. She suddenly felt so warm; she threw away the layers of blankets that were wrapped around her body.

Asami jolted up and sat on the side of the bed. She could hear voices coming from the other room. The voices were a bit muffled but she could somehow make out what they were saying.

“She almost killed her, dad!” Korra hissed.

“I already talked to Yakone, he gave me his word.” Asami could hear Tonraq’s calm voice.

What did Tonraq mean by that? Asami thought to herself.

“We are talking about my mate here.” Korra emphasized.

“Have you talked to Noatak, already?” This time there was another female voice, it was probably Senna’s.

“I don’t want to have anything to do with him.” Korra seemed adamant.

“I suppose you should hear him out as well. Just to have some closure.” Tonraq remarked.

“I’ll think about it.” Korra replied weakly.

“How is Asami?” Senna asked.

“She’s in my room.” Korra answered.

“So, you are comfortable with sharing a room with Asami, again?” Senna inquired.

“She’s my mate, she’s in our home. I want to take care of her.” Korra muttered.

Asami was over the moon upon hearing that. This seemed to be a big step; her mate seemed to have fully forgiven her already.

Whatever the family had discussed next, their voices were faint and inaudible. Asami sat there for a while contemplating about Korra’s words. _Korra was probably ready to let her in again and she surely, wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that._ Soon enough, she could hear footsteps walking towards Korra’s room. Asami jerked back towards the bed, she did not want to give Korra any reason to suspect that she heard her conversation with Tonraq and Senna. So, she decided to pretend that she was still asleep. 

Asami got back under the blankets and closed her eyes. Soon enough, she could feel the bed sink beside her. She could smell Korra, a combination of woods and ambrosia, a faint zesty and sweet aroma. Suddenly, a warm palm felt her forehead; Asami opened her eyes and faced Korra. She could make out the intense ocean blue eyes staring back at her.

“How are you feeling?” Korra whispered.

“Much better now, I suppose.” Asami smiled as Korra moved her hand from Asami’s temple to her right cheek.

“That’s good to know.” Korra grinned cupping Asami’s chin.

“I’m in your room.” Asami got up slowly, her back against the headboard. Korra placed her hand on one of Asami’s knees as she moved.

“Yeah, is that okay?” Korra muttered. Asami simply nodded in reply.

Korra moved closer towards Asami, they were now facing each other. Korra bumped their foreheads together, Asami stayed still.

“I missed you.” Korra sighed. “It was tough to sleep without you; I realized that the hard way.” Korra joked.

“I’m so sorry.” Asami whispered. “I…” Asami was about to speak some more when Korra raised a finger to her lips and shushed her.

“Are we good now?” Asami managed to mumble.

“We’re good.” Korra smiled, a smile that reached her eyes.

Asami pulled Korra closer. They both lied back into the bed. Korra was in a fetal position, cradling her stomach, she was the small spoon and Asami was the big spoon. Asami embraced her tightly, purring behind her, filling her with calming pheromones. Korra breathe in, taking in her mate’s presence, feeling her warmth. They were both tucked in this position, purring, just breathing steadily in each other’s arms. Korra felt safe now, Asami had never felt so calm, and she felt like she was home again. Much later, they fell asleep in this comfortable position; this was how Senna had found them when she went to Korra’s room to call them down for dinner.

* * *

Asami was back to the workshop with Yakone the following morning. There was barely a week left until the ceremony, she needed to finish the totem in a few days. Omegas were not allowed to meddle at the workshop at this moment, this was a ritual that alphas needed to do. Korra would undergo her own rituals as an omega in the coming days. Korra stayed indoors, clasping on her obvious bump. She was wrapped in a thick sweater; she was drinking some lemon balm tea, Katara’s own concoction. She sat by the window looking out into the porch, she could see Tonraq’s garage from where she sat. Asami was probably slaving away all day, learning from Yakone. She should be ready with some balms once Asami returns. Asami might get back with another set of fresh blisters by dinnertime.

Suddenly, Korra saw two figures drifting by their snow-covered walkway heading towards the front door. She knew the posture of the two alphas like the back of her hand. Noatak was wrapped in a midnight blue parka and Tarrlok was walking behind him, wearing a similar anorak but in a lighter blue color. Moments later, Korra could hear them knocking at the front door. Korra sighed, she was still disconcerted with Noatak’s actions but she knew that she was calmer now and she needed to hear him out. Korra took her time; she walked slowly towards the door.

As soon as she opened the door, Tarrlok began to speak up. “I know you’re still mad but we’re here to make amends.”

Korra just scoffed, she stepped aside and allowed the brothers to enter. They removed their jackets and Tarrlok hanged them inside the closet near the doorway. Noatak remained silent; he was probably trying to stay calm, composing his thoughts. Tarrlok urged him to follow Korra as she disappeared into the living room.

As the brothers entered the living room, Korra was already seated in one of the chairs. There was an awkward silence between them, only the crackling of the wood in the fireplace and the clinking of cups were heard as Korra poured the brothers some tea. Korra motioned for both of them to sit down.

“We’ve already apologized to Tonraq but our mistake really has nothing to do with him.” Noatak began.

“Nor is it with me.” Korra spat back.

“But my responsibility is with you, I promised to take care of your mate.” Tarrlok reasoned.

“And you did.” Korra mumbled. “I suppose I just overreacted. I’m sorry, Tarrlok.” Korra added without looking at Noatak.

“No, I’m so sorry, Korra. I promised that nothing would happen to Asami…” Tarrlok articulated but Korra cut him off.

“And that you made sure of, thank you for bringing her home safely.” Korra acknowledged. “I’m sorry I pounced at you yesterday.”

Growing up together, despite being an omega, Tarrlok knew that Korra wasn’t like the others. Sure, she is kind and nurturing like the other omegas but she is definitely not a cliché. Korra is forgiving and thoughtful but she is also funny, daring, and blunt. These traits actually scared Tarrlok, he knew that Korra wasn’t someone that you could easily fool or mess with.

“I understand your reaction; it wasn’t something that you would easily shake away.” Tarrlok added.

“Of course, my mate almost died.” Korra spat with sarcasm.

The brothers looked at each other uncertainly. Tarrlok suddenly got up and patted Noatak’s shoulder.

“I think I should leave the two of you to talk. I’ll go see Asami. Thank you, Korra.” Tarrlok excused himself.

As Tarrlok disappeared into the threshold, Noatak gave Korra a pleading look, Korra looked unconvinced.

Noatak released a nervous cough. “I know I messed up…” He began again.

“Messed up? Wow, does splitting your brother’s lip and shoving my mate into a frozen lake just equate to a mess up?” Korra scoffed.

“Look, Korra, I’m trying here,” Noatak was about to flare up but he regained his composure. “I’m sorry, what else could I say?”

“Well, you could start by realizing how violent your temper can get. You can admit that you have become a truism of an alpha, violent and misogynistic. You can acknowledge your prejudice of people that you don’t even know. Should I go on?” Korra attacked Noatak with words.

Noatak remained silent and unmoving, his stare almost pierced right through Korra.

“What happened to you?” Korra whispered.

Noatak gulped. “You,” He replied. “You happened to me.” His voice was almost broken.

Korra was caught off guard; she did not realize that Noatak would be this forward.

“So, I am to blame?” Korra questioned.

“I know I shouldn’t blame you but what do you expect of me? I’m not perfect, Korra. I get sad, I get mad, and I get furious. You just left without a clear explanation and now, you arrive with a picture perfect family in tow. After everything we’ve been through, I think I’m allowed to at least be angry.” Noatak huffed.

“You of all people know me. Stop venerating me, Noatak, I am a person, and I’m not the textbook omega that you believe I should be.” Korra explained. “Maybe my gravest mistake was that I left without giving you a clear explanation. But you knew my plans, you knew why I wanted to leave. That’s who I am, I am reckless, I am selfish most of the time and I deeply believe that I am not the omega for you. I told you so many times, you never acknowledged it as an explanation. I told you not to wait for me; I told you that I was moving on to a world of uncertainty. Your truths are not the only truths.”

“Now, you’re saying that.” Noatak scoffed.

“What do you mean?” Korra furrowed her brows. “I’ve told you that so many times but did you ever listen to me? You’ve never listened, you’ve never acknowledged that fact and you just stood by the image of what you thought I should be.”

Noatak remained silent; he had somehow understood Korra’s words.

“Look, I’m not that fragile omega that you supposed I was. I am not for you to take care of. Yes, many unexpected things have happened to me recently. But you know what I realized? It is that these things needed to happen, in the exact order. No matter what people think, whether they see this as an accident or a consequence of my messy life, I want you to know that I am happy and I am in love and I wouldn’t see it in any other way.” Korra was teary eyed now.

“So, you’re really in love?” Noatak asked with a cracked tone and Korra nodded in reply. “And you’re really happy?”

“Yes, believe it or not, I am. Of course, Asami and I needed to settle our differences at first but I see her try so hard every day. She has given so much to be with me at this point.” Korra emphasized.

Noatak and Korra shared a tender look, one of good friends. At that point, it seemed like Noatak finally understood, all his frustration seem to dissipate slowly.

“Do you know what Tarrlok said that made me hit him?” Noatak recalled.

“What did Tarrlok say?” Korra wondered.

“ _That I would never be half the alpha that Asami is._ Then, that felt like the end of my rope. I always thought that no one else would be there for you, that I was the only alpha worthy of you. When you left, I knew you would start to see the world, you would meet many different alphas and that I would never measure up to their worldliness, of their intellect, or their wealth. Tarrlok just affirmed my fears and then just like that I snapped. I snapped at my own brother, another person that I have sworn to protect.” Noatak explained.

“Noatak, you should remember that we are people and soon enough, we would lead our own lives. You can’t protect us forever.” Korra enlightened.

“But Asami has hurt you once, why would you still choose her?” Noatak was flabbergasted.

“Yes, she made a mistake. I made a mistake, but it was my choice to make. You cannot make that choice for me or for Tarrlok in any matter. I am my own person. I learn from my own mistakes and I am willing to forgive Asami this time, she is my mate. We learn as we go along, you can’t imagine how far we’ve come.” Korra defended.

“I understand,” Noatak whispered. “I can’t promise you anything, Korra. I can’t change who I am right away. I can’t change how I feel about you right away.”

“I know that but I’m asking you to try.” Korra pleaded. “Don’t do it for me, do it for yourself. I have a family now, you deserve one, too.”

“I really don’t know what to say to that.” Noatak scoffed.

“I know how difficult it is, I think I do or maybe I don’t but I just want you to give yourself a chance.” Korra appealed.

Noatak gave her a dejected smirk. “Alright, I’ll try.”

“Thank you, Noatak.” Korra moved to hug Noatak. He did not hesitate to hug back but a single tear escaped his eye, one that Korra could not see.

“You know that it’s not just me that you owe an apology to.” Korra smiled tearfully as she broke the hug.

“Okay, I’ll go.” Noatak was still dejected but he knew what to do.

* * *

“Asami, someone’s here to see you.” Yakone whispered over Asami’s shoulder.

Asami removed her goggles to look away from her task.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” Noatak sounded relieved. Tarrlok and Yakone went out of the workshop but Asami could feel them just standing by the doorway, probably looking out just in case things go south.

“Well, I don’t think there’s any other better time for this.” Asami grinned as she dusted the wood shavings from her sleeves.

“I came to apologize for my actions; I’m not really like that. But sometimes I do have certain episodes of rage.” Noatak explained.

“I perfectly understand.” Asami responded.

“I’m sorry, Asami for the way I have been acting. Honestly, I don’t even know you but any person in my position might react the same way.” It was difficult for Noatak to admit but he said it anyway.

“If I were in your position, I might have reacted the same way, too. Actually, thank you for pulling me out.” Asami established.

“Korra would kill me if something happened to you.” Noatak scoffed.

“Not to sound cocky but you’re right, maybe she would.” Asami joked.

“So, do we have a truce then?” Noatak offered his hand.

“If that’s what you call it then it’s a truce then.” Asami shook his hand.

“I know I just apologized but if you try something stupid with Korra, you should watch your back. I would find you anywhere in the world even if you try to hide.” Noatak gestured _I am watching you_ with his fingers to his eyes.

“Did you just threaten me after apologizing?” Asami smirked.

“Just don’t ever hurt her, okay, Sato?” Noatak looked softer now. Asami knew he meant well.

“I don’t think I can hurt her any more than I already did.” Asami muttered.

“That’s good to know.” Noatak noted.

Noatak suddenly looked at the totem that Asami was working on; he noticed all the intricate details carved elegantly.

“Father is right, you are talented.” Noatak remarked.

“Thank you,” Asami sighed. “I just hope that I don’t disappoint.”

“Have you seen what Tonraq did?” Noatak grinned.

“Yeah, I know, Yakone said this is a big upgrade for the Kalliks’ front yard.” Asami chuckled.

“Indeed.” Noatak smiled and right then he realized why Korra had chosen Asami. He should stop now. _Enough,_ he told himself.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, all mistakes are mine and thank you so much for the feedback!


	17. My Soul And Your Soul Are Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As different as a moonbeam from lightning, or frost from fire.” 
> 
> (Emily Brontë)

* * *

After breakfast, Asami was outside of the workshop with Yakone, they were chopping firewood, and most of it were wood scraps from the totem. Asami wore a black beanie to cover her head; she was dressed in her usual parka, jeans, and boots ensemble. Yakone was seating nearby enjoying a thermos of black coffee. Korra and Senna were inside, possibly already preparing lunch.

Asami squinted as she saw Tonraq’s truck approach the lot. It looked like Tonraq was not alone in his drive back. A couple of hours ago, he said that he was just heading downtown to pick up some supplies once again. As the truck got nearer, Asami tried to get back to her work, hitting a chunk of wood with her machete. Asami could hear the truck enter the lot and Tonraq had parked it near the workshop.

“Tonraq, you never mentioned anything about enslaving my daughter.” A familiar voice emerged from the truck’s passenger seat.

Asami rushed towards the vehicle, she recognized her mother’s voice. “Mother!” She exclaimed.

Yasuko’s hair was fixed in a bun; she wore an elegant khaki parka with animal hide. She was still chic looking with her makeup in place, not like the wreck that Asami looked like when she first arrived.

Asami engulfed her mother in a bone-crushing hug. “You’re here!”

“I already missed your first wedding; do you think I would miss the second one? Though I would appreciate if it were somewhere warmer like Ember Island perhaps?” Yasuko joked.

“How did you get here anyway?” Asami wondered.

“I arranged for a jet, your parents needed to be here.” Tonraq replied for Yasuko, he unloaded her luggage, two tanned vintage leather suitcases.

“When Tonraq said you were here and we were having the ceremonies here, I couldn’t resist the offer.” Yasuko added.

Suddenly, Asami realized something. “Is father here? Is he coming?”

Yasuko gave her a forlorn look. “He’s still finishing up some work, well, that’s his excuse. You know your father; I hope he comes to his senses. We weren’t able to settle the argument when I left.” 

“Oh, I see.” Asami couldn’t mask her disappointment. Of course, Hiroshi wouldn’t go all the way to the South Pole for her. He wouldn’t let go of his pride or his comforts, especially, not for his own daughter.

“Who knows, we still have a couple of days.” Yasuko tried to comfort her daughter.

“I’m sorry, Asami. I did try to convince him, too.” Tonraq added.

“It’s fine really, I’m used to it.” Asami scoffed.

“But I’m here now, aren’t you happy?” Yasuko enlightened.

“Of course, thank you for being here.” Asami enveloped her mother in another hug.

Yakone was observing them from afar. Tonraq and Asami suddenly remembered his presence.

“Oh, mother, meet Yakone. He’s my mentor in carving. Yakone, meet my mother, Yasuko Sato.” Asami introduced.

“Pleased to meet you.” Yakone and Yasuko shook hands. “I feel like I’m seeing double.” He jested.

“She really looks a lot like me; I think that’s a good thing.” Yasuko kidded.

“Wait, did you just say he’s a master carver? What are you carving? Why are you carving?” Yasuko caught on.

“It’s a long story; I’ll tell you more about it later.” Asami reasoned.

“What are we still doing here out in the cold. Yasuko you must be freezing.” Tonraq gestured for them to go inside.

“Actually, I couldn’t feel my toes anymore. I hope Senna has some fire whiskey.” Yasuko kidded.

“Lunch must be ready.” Yakone muttered.

“C’mon, Senna and Korra are waiting inside.” Tonraq led the way.

Yasuko and Asami walked arm in arm. “I’m glad you’re here.” Asami whispered.

“Tonraq isn’t enslaving you, is he? Blink two times for a yes.” Yasuko joshed.

“Don’t worry mother, I am here on my own volition.” Asami bantered.

* * *

Yasuko and Asami were alone in the guest room later that evening. Asami had vacated the room when she moved to Korra’s room. Yasuko was unpacking her luggage, arranging her clothes in the closet. Asami was setting the space heater, making sure that her mother was comfortable enough.

“What happened to your skin? It looks so dry, have you been moisturizing?” Yasuko observed her daughter’s darkened and rough complexion.

“I do moisturize, mother.” Asami defended.

“Well, moisturize some more.” Yasuko threw a tin can of cream on the bed. 

“So, he just let you travel alone?” Asami muttered as she arranged the space heater. She also got up to check on the furnace.

“I don’t need your father’s permission, ‘Sami. I’m very capable of travelling alone.” Yasuko muttered. She was dressed in a set of burgundy flannel pajamas and thermal socks.

Asami was still dressed in a pullover and jeans, she had somehow acclimatized to the cold weather, she was wearing less and less layers as days went by. “I know that, I guess what I meant is that, was there any struggle on his side?” Asami speculated.

“Well, it wasn’t the best idea for him. He didn’t understand _why you had to give in to them_ , his words, not mine. He had already started orchestrating your second wedding at Ember Island.” Yasuko raised her arms in surrender.

“I didn’t give in, mother. I hurt Korra, I made a rash decision and I didn’t include her in that decision. I came here to be with my mate, I didn’t even expect that they would welcome me in their home after what I did.” Asami explained. She was now seated on the bed beside Yasuko’s luggage. “So, whatever Korra and her family is comfortable with, I’m all in.”

“I know that, Tonraq told me everything. You’re even building that totem with your bare hands.” Yasuko pointed out.

“I would just do everything to be with my family.” Asami whispered.

Yasuko suddenly cupped her daughter’s chin. “I’m so proud of the alpha that you have become.”

“You have yourself to thank for, mother.” Asami held her mother’s hand. “I know I’m fond of many rash decisions due to my ambitious nature but you have always emphasized how important family is.”

“Always respect your mate, remember that.” Yasuko reminded.

“I will, I’ll always try to be good.” Asami assured.

“Korra is your mate, you are both equal. Alphas and omegas, your mate, complements you. No one is lesser than the other is. No one is above the other.” Yasuko explained. “Your father and I, we always struggled. Don’t be like us, be what we aspire to be.”

“Have you ever been unhappy, mother? You can tell me, you know.” Asami probed.

“There are days when I ask myself if I made a mistake.” Yasuko shook her head. “Yes, Hiroshi is ambitious; you got that drive from him. He is so focused though he always struggled. You know our circumstances when we mated. He always thought he needed to prove himself, his self-esteem suffered; I could never bring him back. He maintains that hard shell, but what he doesn’t realize is that he has proven himself already, the battle is over. Though he needs to be reminded of that, I try to remind him every day. What he doesn’t realize is that he is doing the same thing to you. Please do not detest your father, you know deep inside he has a kind heart.” Yasuko enlightened.

“Well, he does have a funny way of showing it.” Asami scoffed.

“If only your father would come to his senses soon.” Yasuko sighed.

“Even if he doesn’t, I’m just glad you are here. Thank you so much.” Asami got up to hug her mother.

“Don’t give up on him, ‘Sami.” Yasuko whispered to her daughter.

“You really do love him.” Asami muttered. Yasuko simply shook in agreement. “Well, I love him, too.”

* * *

Korra had invited Asami to go for a walk. Asami was hesitant at first, the air was still chilly but Korra assured her that she was all right. She grew up in the South Pole; she was used to the cold. The sun was up, making the vast blue-sky sparkle. It reminded Asami of Korra’s eyes. Asami donned in a brown parka, thermal pants and snow boots walked with Korra hand in hand. Korra put on a bigger parka; perhaps one from Tonraq, the edges almost reached her knees. Their heavy footprints marked their path. The previous evening was very eventful with Yasuko’s arrival; Korra sensed that though Yasuko was there, Hiroshi’s absence had somehow affected Asami more. Korra felt that she and Asami should clear their head with some time alone. They were both wearing gloves; despite the barrier between them, Korra realized that Asami’s hands hand become more calloused, her grip became firmer.

They paused at the edge of the hill. Korra took in a waft of cold air; it was filled with the scent of evergreens. They stood in front a snow-capped gorge; the blue sky was its canvas. The canyon sparkled as sunlight touched its edges. Asami had never seen such a beautiful sight in quite a while.

“Dad told me a story about this canyon and a family of polar dogs when I was a child.” Korra recalled. Asami simply listened to her intently.

“Before this canyon was formed, there lived a family of polar dogs. As the earth began to move, the canyon began to form, separating the family of the polar dogs. Some of them where pushed into the northern part and the others remained in the southern part.” Korra pointed out at the landscape.

Asami remained silent; she waited for Korra to continue.

“Those that moved to the north developed bluer eyes, darker hide, and pointed ears. Those that remained in the south kept their light blue eyes, pink noses, stripped patterned fur and rounded ears. They thrived in their respective sides, they adapted in their own environments. Sometimes they would catch a glimpse of each other, realizing their past. They knew that no matter how different they looked, no matter how poles apart they are, once upon a time they came from the same family. And that they were more similar in many ways than they seem to be different.” Korra concluded.

“Do you think they would ever come together? You know overcome the divide and become a family again?” Asami asked.

“I think that’s the point of the story. What my father was trying to tell me is that, no matter where we came from, no matter how different our backgrounds are. We are bound to understand each other; we are bound to overcome those differences.” Korra placed her palm on Asami’s heart.

“Would we be able to overcome all of this?” Asami wondered.

“We will, I know we can.” Korra smiled.

Suddenly, Korra fumbled for something from her pocket. She revealed a small wooden box and she carefully handed it to Asami. “I have something for you.”

“What’s the occasion?” Asami questioned. “Did I forget something again?”

“No silly, just open it.” Korra commanded. “We can make this an occasion if you want to.”

It was an elegant box; it was handcrafted with probably the seal of Korra’s family on the cover. Asami unhinged the box and opened it carefully. The inside of the box was wrapped in velvet. Inside was a piece of jewelry, it appeared to be a necklace. It had a leather strap, a wooden pendant with a stone in the middle.

“That’s an aquamarine, it’s my birthstone. The wooden pendant is carved after the Water Tribe symbol; I used walnut for this one. Hopefully, it brings out the blue of the stone.” Korra explained.

“You made this?” Asami marveled at the artistry.

“Traditionally, in the Water Tribe, alphas fashion betrothal necklaces for the omegas that they are courting. It is like an engagement ring, once you accept it; it becomes the symbol of the commitment.” Korra described.

“Or a symbol of medieval ownership.” Asami joshed.

“That’s a dim way of putting it.” Korra realized.

“Shouldn’t I be making one for you then?” Asami wondered.

“In our case, you are not from the Water Tribe. Long ago, intermarriages outside of the tribe were unheard of. As decades went by, inhabitants of the Water Tribe had started to move, people coming from various lands have come to our lands as well. Now, it has become customary that whoever is of Water Tribe descent should make the betrothal necklace, may they be an alpha, an omega or a beta.” Korra enlightened.

“So, this is some kind of an exception to the rule?” Asami raised the necklace to her eye level.

“If you are thinking about the totem, that rule has never changed. Even if we try to be progressive, only alphas are allowed to undergo such a task.” Korra scoffed. “It measures their sincerity somehow.” Korra winked.

“Maybe in the future we can change things, too. Especially when you become chief. It can be a family thing, making the totem; after all, it symbolizes the entire family and not just the alpha.” Asami jibbed.

“Don’t get me wrong, my father is open-minded but you should be careful about changing so many things under his nose. It takes him some time to wrap his mind around things still. One step at a time.” Korra warned.

“I wouldn’t want to get on your father’s bad side.” Asami joked.

“So, will you just flail that around? Are you wearing it or not?” Korra pointed at the necklace in Asami’s hand.

“Will you do the honors?” Asami gave the necklace to Korra.

Korra moved closer towards Asami. Asami was a few inches taller, so she stooped down as not to give her mate a hard time. Asami scooped her hair and moved it aside. Korra placed the necklace carefully around her neck; it dangled towards the valley of her breasts. Korra held the pendant in its place.

“Do I look Water Tribe enough now?” Asami winked at Korra.

“Only if you have enough callouses to show off.” Korra flashed a lopsided grin. She then gave Asami a peck on the lips. To Korra’s surprise, Asami held her closer, wrapping her arms around her making it difficult for her to retract. Asami recaptured her lips in one swift motion. She deepened the kiss.

“Let’s go back inside, it’s getting colder.” Asami remarked as they broke the kiss.

“I knew it; you’re not Water Tribe enough!” Korra teased.

“You already branded me with this, what’s more Water Tribe than this?” Asami lifted her necklace as they began their descent from the hill.

“Maybe you should get a tattoo.” Korra chuckled.

“After everything I went through for you, you always find ways to ask for more.” Asami refuted.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to let me know what you think!


	18. Dancing Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One must still have chaos in oneself to be able to give birth to a dancing star.”
> 
> (Friedrich Nietzsche)

This morning was unusually colder than the past mornings. The yard outside was covered in brilliant white snow, despite the sun being so high up, Asami felt the chilly morning in her spine. Asami looked out from Korra’s bedroom window; she recalled how she had been quite restless the previous night.

As Korra slumbered beside her with soft snuffling, she lay on her back, awake, staring at the ceiling. Rays of moonlight entered the room, creating dancing wisps of shadows casted by the trees outside. Asami thought of her life; as a child, she had always wanted to be like her father, successful. She studied hard and she worked harder, she was reaching her goals. She was working in one of the top architectural firms in Republic City, she brought her own home, she had the promotion, and it was everything she had always wanted. _Was it?_ Then, she drew her attention to her sleeping mate. The moonbeams illuminated Korra’s olive skin; she looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Asami wondered; _how did she get there?_ What did she do to be at this place at this exact moment? To be able to marvel at the majesty of her mate. Asami moved to face Korra, Korra’s arm was draped over her torso. Asami lifted her hand to caress Korra’s temple carefully; her mate did not stir. Asami was afraid to blink; she feared that if she closed her eyes even in just a matter of seconds, she might find herself in a different place. She almost missed this chance, she was too busy looking somewhere else but destiny did have a funny way of leading her towards the right direction. She had this epiphany before daybreak, laying there in the comforting embrace of her mate. This was the pivotal point for Asami, it was clear to her now; how much she loves her. She did not expect her but she happened, Korra was her turning point. Asami snuggled closer to her mate, she moved sensibly, their unborn child in between them in Korra’s belly. Asami took in everything in front of her before closing her eyes, everything she wanted, everything she deserved where just right there.

As soon as Asami woke up into the chilly morning, she fumbled for her phone. She got up near the window away from the bed, talking as noiselessly as possible as not to disturb Korra. She made that phone call, a phone call that would definitely change her life from then on. Asami smiled at the thought and she cautiously went back to bed, enveloping Korra in a tight hug pulling another blanket over them as she got back to sleep.

* * *

At high noon, the front yard of the Kalliks' compound was filled with people. Asami stood at the porch, she sees some familiar faces from the party that Tonraq threw for them. Asami had this black leather long winter coat on, it was lined with fleece, she wore black thermal pants, a maroon beanie, scarlet thermal shirt, and a pair of brown leather snow boots. Yasuko stood beside her, wearing a stylish white down jacket and white pants matched with gray snow boots. She reached for her daughter’s arm as they looked on at the scene in the Kalliks’ front yard.

“I am so proud of you,” Yasuko whispered to her daughter’s ear.

Asami flashed her mother a wide smile but there was this profound sadness masked underneath her twinkling eyes.

“I know,” Yasuko scoffed. “He is such a fool to have missed this!”

“I’ll be fine, mother. What’s important is that you are here.” Asami held on to her mother.

“Do not take his mistakes into heart. I raised you to be a fine, respectful, and loving alpha and you will raise your children the same way.” Yasuko placed a tender kiss on her daughter’s temple.

“Thank you, mother.” Asami hugged her mother tightly, trying to control the tears that are pooling at the corners of her eyes.

“Run along now, go stand beside your mate.” Yasuko fixed the collar of Asami’s jacket and gave her daughter a final pat on the back.

Asami marched towards the icy path, Tonraq, Senna, and Korra were waiting for her. Korra wore one of her traditional tunics, her hair was set in an up-do, and it was parted on the side with layers of comb overs to add volume. Korra flashed her mate a toothy smile, she caught glimpse of the betrothal necklace dangling from Asami’s neck. Tonraq and Senna gave each other knowing looks; Korra was gushing over her alpha and did not make any effort to conceal it. As soon as she reached them, Asami gave Korra a soft peck on the cheek. Korra grabbed Asami’s gloved hand and intertwined her fingers with her own.

Tonraq took a step to be situated in the middle of the crowd and with his booming authoritative voice; the chief had begun to speak, “Friends and family, today, we are all gathered to witness a significant day for my family. It is the day that we seal the union of two families into one. We may differ from culture and beliefs but today we are joined by a common cause.” Tonraq gestured at Yasuko to approach him.

Today was the revelation and erection of Asami’s totem. In traditional Water Tribe custom, the totem ceremony celebrates the mutual understanding of two families to unite the couple. If the betrothal ritual is usually done in private between the couple, the totem erection is a public ceremony to bless the soon to be family. Conventionally, the alpha heads of the family are involved in this understanding, but in Hiroshi’s absence, Yasuko was there to take his place. Asami noticed the bewildered looks from some of the onlookers; they had probably taken note of this detail. However, the rest stood their ground with wide smiles, many of their family and friends no longer cared about the conservativeness of such customs, what is important is that Asami had a parent to support her.

Korra noticed her mate’s uneasiness, she gripped Asami’s hand tighter, “It’s okay, and it doesn’t matter. We are all here.” She whispered to her mate. Asami flashed her a weak smile.

“We, the Kalliks, are nothing but blissful to welcome the Satos into our family.” Tonraq remarked.

“And we, the Satos are elated to receive this honor.” Yasuko answered.

“We now stand as one.” Tonraq bowed his head slightly and Yasuko did the same.

Right on cue, the door of the Kalliks' workshop burst open and a forklift emerged, it carried the totem wrapped in a massive white blanket tied with thick ropes. Yakone maneuvered the forklift carefully into the snowy path, his children clearing the way. Yakone motioned at Asami to follow; Korra released her mate’s hand with a wide smile.

As soon as the forklift stopped beside Tonraq’s totem, Tarrlok motioned for Asami to grab the end of one of the ropes tied around the totem. Eska and Desna approached the group and started to grab the rest of the other rope ends. Noatak stood beside Asami, he was coaching her what to do next. As soon as Tarrlok had unknotted some of the ropes, he motioned for Asami to pull. As the blanket was removed, Asami’s totem was revealed. It was several feet shorter than Tonraq’s 20 ft. tall sculpture. But the spectators could not help but gasp at the intricacy of Asami’s work. Unlike Tonraq’s which had a rough and segmented look, Asami’s looked smooth with sinuous curves as if the symbols simply looked like one entity. Tonraq marveled at Asami’s workmanship. Yasuko was dumbfounded at the sight of her daughter’s newfound talent. Yakone smirked from the forklift as he carefully set the totem onto the ground with the help of Asami and the other alphas keeping it balanced with the ropes.

As soon as the totem was stable, people started to cheer. Asami looked for her mate from her line of sight. As she finally caught glimpse of Korra, she was met with the most endearing smile. She could read Korra’s lips; Korra uttered a silent _thank you._ Asami rushed to her side and enveloped her mate in a tight hug.

“You did it!” Korra peppered her mate’s cheek with kisses.

“You like it?” Asami inquired as she released her mate.

“I love it!” Korra exclaimed.

“I love you!” Asami unexpectedly blurted out. Her eyes widened at the abruptness of her actions. She had not planned for this; she did not mean to just blurt it out like that.

Korra was surprised at Asami’s sudden revelation. For a split second, Korra panicked, she did not know if she had heard her right. For the lack of better term, Asami was frozen in place. Korra’s features eventually softened and she gave Asami a lopsided smile.

They had felt it for so long but will all the chaos and uncertainty, they had actually never felt this exposed to each other. There was no other better time to have figured this out.

“I love you, too.” Korra replied as she inched closer towards Asami bringing their lips together.

Asami pulled her mate closer without breaking the kiss, as it got deeper. They went on with that display of affection, oblivious to the witnesses around them.

Tahno elbowed his mate, pointing out Korra and Asami’s display of affection. Tarrlok was teary eyed while Yakone was slow clapping beside him. Noatak had his arms crossed in one corner but he could not hide his grin. Tonraq and Yasuko shared knowing looks as they led the crowd indoors for the luncheon.

Katara passed by behind them, smiling to herself as she drifted slowly on the snowy yard. She looked up at the totem; Asami was indeed something else. The elaborate cedar sculpture was a work of art, it was left unpainted, it was stained to achieve a natural glow and to protect it from weathering too fast. The varying grains and colors of wood rendered its beauty. The figure on the bottommost part resembled a fish, its body swirls upward as it connects with a turtle seal. Atop as if intertwined in a flowing dance is an otter penguin and a polar bear dog. It was Asami’s promise to Korra, it was what their family stood for.

Katara’s musings was suddenly interrupted by Senna, “Let’s go inside, Katara, I prepared some tea and the cookies that you like.”

“Some alpha isn’t she.” Katara muttered as she followed Senna.

“She had finally met her match.” Senna chuckled as she led Katara inside.

The kissing couple remained in the courtyard for some time, the people around them were mindful enough not the break their moment right away.

* * *

“So, I see that you two made up.” Tahno teased Korra.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Korra was enthused. 

People were already starting to leave and only the closest friends and family remained.

Katara, Malina, Yasuko, and Senna were having tea in the kitchen. The alphas were gathered in two groups, the older ones were relaxing with some fire whiskey in Tonraq’s office and Asami, Noatak, Tarrlok, and the twins were all seated in the porch mocking Tonraq’s totem opposite the workmanship of Asami’s totem. Korra sat down in the living room to rest her back, as she entered her third trimester the weight of her belly has begun to take a toll on her spine. Tahno’s twins, Silla and Tapeesa were napping in the guest room.

“Are you sure you are not carrying twins?” Tahno raised an eyebrow as he situated himself beside Korra.

“It doesn’t feel like twins.” Korra supposed.

“Don’t you want to find out?” Tahno urged.

“I’ve been going to my check-ups, Katara has been checking on me as well. I think I want to do this quite the traditional way. Asami and I talked about it before; I guess we just want to meet them when we meet them.” Korra rubbed her belly lightly.

“In case you do get twins, my only advice is always you get two of everything. You are twice as worn-down but it is also twice as rewarding.” Tahno rested his head on Korra’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess so if that’s the case,” Korra chuckled. “But I think this is just one giant Sato baby.”

“You really need to ask Yasuko about how big the Satos get, I’m sure they are.” Tahno was smiling suggestively.

“Oh shut up!” Korra covered Tahno’s mouth playfully.

* * *

“You could have been here!” Yasuko was talking to someone on the phone.

Yakone and his family were about to leave when Asami went to look for her mother. Yasuko was in the backyard, she was on the phone and she was smoking a cigarette. Asami never saw her mother smoke, she was used to seeing her drink but she never smoked in front of them, maybe it was because of the cold. Yasuko did not like the cold and Asami figured that she was probably talking to Hiroshi since she found an isolated area to take the phone call. Asami remained standing by the doorway, she decided not to interrupt Yasuko’s call.

“You are the alpha, Hiro! You’re daughter is an alpha, there are moments when she needs her sire!” Asami could tell that her mother was fuming but she somehow remained composed. Yasuko was always a poised omega; she always remained calm and collected even if she was seething inside.

Asami could not tell what Hiroshi was saying on the other end of the line but she could somehow make out the conversation based on her mother’s reaction.

“Have you forgotten, Hiroshi? You were the same way when we started out. May I remind you that you tried so hard to win my father’s favor? If you could only see how upright and bold an alpha, your daughter has become.” Yasuko scoffed.

Hiroshi said something that made Yasuko frown even more. “The cycle of pain and disappointment will end with you, Hiro. I know that my daughter is sensible enough not to carry her sire’s baggage. With everything that you have been through, I do not know where this angst and arrogance stems from.” Yasuko spat back.

“So, you choose not be here? Is that it?” Yasuko was starting to raise her voice; she took a huff from her cigarette to calm herself. “We are getting old, Hiro. Do not do something that you might regret. Sometimes I wonder if you are still the same alpha I fought for and fell in love with. Asami does not need your money, she needs her sire and I can only do so much for her. I have felt alone for the longest time, if you don’t want to do this for her, at least do this for me. That’s if you still love me because honestly, I haven’t felt it for the longest time.” Yasuko’s voice broke and Asami saw a tear escaped her mother as she dropped the call.

Asami wanted to rush to her mother’s side and tell her that she was going to be all right. She wanted to tell Yasuko that she was always enough for her but Asami could not find it in her heart to reveal to her mother that she had witnessed her vulnerability. Yasuko was a strong-willed omega; she always protected Asami, even if it meant hiding her helplessness from her own daughter.

Yasuko remained in the backyard for quite a while, looking into the vast white wilderness of the Southern landscape. She stayed there until her cigarette died out. Asami started to move from her spot as soon as her mother walked back towards the house. Asami no longer cared about her own issues, she just couldn’t bear witnessing her own father continue to break her mother’s heart. If Hiroshi did not want to have anything to do with her life, she would make sure that her child would have Yasuko in theirs.

* * *

It was quite late in the evening and Korra and Asami were already lying down in bed. Korra held on Asami’s calloused hand, she was applying some of the aloe cream to soothe Asami’s palm. Asami was staring intensely at the ceiling with knitted brows.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Korra broke the silence.

“Was I spacing out?” Asami broke away from her reverie.

“You were looking at the ceiling as if you could break it with your glower.” Korra pointed out as she tucked away the cream in her bedside table.

“Promise me that you won’t let me become like my sire.” Asami turned her attention to Korra.

“What makes you say that?” Korra asked wide-eyed.

“Tonraq is a remarkable sire; he raised you to become a strong-willed omega. Yakone is not perfect but he knows his children well to call them out. I don’t know if I can be like them, Kor.” Asami muttered.

“Where is this coming from?” Korra cupped Asami’s jaw.

“I’m not sure if I know how to be a proper sire. You know my relationship with mine.” Asami admitted.

“Is that what you think?” Korra furrowed her brows. “Being a good sire is not genetic, Sams.”

“But how can I emulate being a sire if all I know is how to cope with my own sire’s expectations?” Asami sat up.

“As I’ve said, it is not genetic, Sams. Can you hear yourself? You know what is right from wrong.” Korra got up and rested her back on the headboard like Asami. “You are humble enough to admit your mistakes and brave enough to face the consequences of your actions; you know what’s good for your child.”

“As a child, I always pictured my life. My sire defined success for me, getting a great career that pays well, setting up your own life, finding a respectable omega and building your own family. It was like a checklist of milestones, ones that I worked so hard on to achieve. What if I pass on those ideas to our child?” Asami was troubled.

“You are not doing this alone, Sams. May I remind you that I am here to keep you in check? And that you should also do the same for me.” Korra raised an eyebrow.

“Promise me that you won’t give up on me if ever that happens.” Asami looked into Korra’s eyes.

“I don’t think that it will ever happen. But if it does, my child and I will be out of the door so fast it would make your head spin it will be enough to bring you back to your senses.” Korra cupped Asami’s chin, directing her gaze towards her.

“Thank you, Kor.” Asami bumped her forehead lightly onto Korra’s and on that note; they began to drift into sound slumber.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update, the WFH set-up has caught up with me but I will try to update this weekly. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	19. The Cynic Has Become The Converted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Falling in love is very real, but I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates, poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideal not intended for mortals but sounded pretty in a poetry book. Then, we met, and everything changed, the cynic has become the converted, the skeptic, an ardent zealot.”
> 
> (E.A. Bucchianeri)

* * *

_I am not suited for frigid temperatures,_ Iroh scoffed at himself the moment he landed on Southern land. He adjusted the earflaps of the trapper hat that he had on. Iroh was comprehensively dressed in a heavy coat, wool trousers, snow boots, and gloves and of course, thermal underwear. He did not care how stupid he must have looked; he just wanted to stay warm. He had a backpack on his shoulder and he heaved a pet carrier. He took a peek to check on the drowsy Naga, the cat was sedated for the long flight and was now about to wake up. Naga snuggled to her blanket as she stirred. Iroh was also mindful enough to get the cat some winter boots for extra warmth based on the veterinarian’s recommendation. He would not admit to it but he had become quite found of the cat. We could say that he had missed or rescheduled several dates just to get home on time to feed Korra and Asami’s cat. He cannot shake away the gloomy thought of the moment once they would eventually part ways.

“That’s cute, travelling with your pet?” Iroh’s musing was broken when a husky feminine voice spoke to him.

As Iroh looked up, iridescent olive green eyes met him. This girl wore a knit black beanie, which allowed her short locks to frame her heart shaped face. She wore a black puffer jacket with a faux fur hood. Her winter boots went up to her knees and she carried a bag on her shoulder.

Iroh was tongue tied for a moment but he managed to make a reply. “We’ll she’s not really my cat, I’ve sort of taking her home to her parents.” Iroh managed a goofy smile.

“You’re not from here aren’t you? I kind of think that you looked out of place.” The girl chuckled. Perhaps his light complexion gives it away but this girl did not look like she’s Water Tribe either. She had this light olive complexion but her other features would probably make her more from the Earth Kingdom than Water Tribe. After all, with all the intermarriages, it is no longer relevant to judge a person’s origin based on their complexion.

Iroh gave her a baffled look.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. What I meant was you look kind of lost.” The girl clarified.

“Oh, I’m not really lost. I’m just waiting for my friend to pick us up and the weather is not helping.” Iroh explained.

“Oh, I’m waiting for someone, too. I guess we can wait together?” The girl motioned for them to sit on the nearby bench.

“I’m Iroh by the way.” The beta offered his gloved hand.

“I’m Opal.” The omega smiled timidly.

That is how Asami and Tonraq found Iroh, Opal, and of course, Naga at the airport.

* * *

The Kallik residence was brimming with people. It was a day before Korra and Asami’s wedding and guests have started to arrive. Some of the guests were housed in inns while the closest friends and family occupied the guest rooms in Korra’s home. The kitchen was filled with aunts, uncles, and family friends who were butchering, dressing and preparing platypus bears, arctic hens, and giant sea crabs. Senna and Yasuko took charge of the kitchens and Asami had never seen her mother so comfortable in her own element. She was learning a lot about Water Tribe cuisine and food preparation, Yasuko always observed with excitement.

The alphas were pre-occupied dressing up the Kallik yard for the ceremony. They have set up tents and tables for the feast. Iroh was thrilled to help build the wedding arch together with Yakone and his sons. Together with their father, Eska and Desna monitored the deliveries of goods and of course the setting up of a mobile bar.

“So, this is what a Water Tribe wedding looks like.” Asami stood beside Korra at the porch, as they looked at all the happenings around them.

“Well, if in Republic City, you get to hire a stylist, a caterer, and a planner, this is what you get here. Weddings are typically an excuse for big family gatherings, well, like every other occasion is.” Korra beamed petting a lazy Naga in her arms.

“This is what we almost missed.” Asami realized.

“Well, it’s a good thing we didn’t miss this.” Korra muttered.

Asami moved to hug her omega from behind, she wrapped her arms around her waist. Asami could not help but purr at the tender moment, Korra relaxed in her hold.

Asami rested her chin on Korra’s shoulder. “Thank you, for showing me all of this.”

“I’m glad this happened.” Korra sighed.

* * *

“I got your mail.” Iroh dropped some unopened envelopes on the coffee table.

The afternoon was a bit quiet now, most of the preparations were set and the people around the house were either napping or enjoying some tea while they engage in soft conversations.

Korra and Asami are catching up with their friends, Opal and Iroh at the Kalliks’ living room. A warm fire crackled in the hearth and Korra was pouring them some green tea with sugar cookies. Naga nestled on Korra’s feet and Asami sat beside her at the sofa. Iroh and Opal sat opposite them, each in individual lounge chairs.

“Dr. Tinley got a new assistant but you’re still welcomed to join the team when you’re ready, Kor.” Opal continued as she was currently sharing about Ba Sing Se before Iroh arrived with the mail.

“Is she done at the Si Wong desert?” Korra inquired.

“Well, we would need to go to a couple of trips back after the holidays but don’t worry, we’re on schedule.” Opal shared.

“So, you were with Korra at the desert?” Iroh was intrigued. Asami could not help but raise an eyebrow at Iroh’s sudden interest as she went through their mail.

“I’m usually in charge of the samples at the lab and Korra does most of the field collection with Dr. Tinley but I go out sometimes, when necessary.” Opal implied with a wink.

Asami and Korra exchanged knowing glances, they had never thought of Iroh and Opal before.

“Iroh and I have done some research on desert and earth dome architecture; I guess he can learn from you.” Asami encouraged.

“You never mentioned that you were into that.” Korra realized.

“Well, we haven’t done much work on it especially since we have been quite engaged with Raiko’s development projects recently. It’s actually more of a passion project that we’ve neglected.” Iroh explained.

“Opal here knows a lot about the history of the Western Earth Kingdom and the fortified strongholds of constructed out of earth like those in the lion turtle cities.” Korra put forward.

“I’d be happy to help.” Opal beamed.

If Asami could tell, she hasn’t seen Iroh this ‘interested’ before. Iroh is used with random hookups and he doesn’t really care if that person’s got a good head on their shoulders.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Iroh grinned. “But with the promotion I hope we get some time to work on that project again.” Asami gave Iroh an intense glare, Iroh realized that he must have slipped some unwarranted news.

“Congratulations on the promotion by the way.” Asami beamed at her colleague, softening her expression.

Korra sensed that there was more to it. “Congratulations, Iroh! Which position are you taking if you don’t mind me asking?”

Iroh looked at Asami before answering, Asami nodded and Iroh continued. “I’m heading the office at the Fire Nation.”

“The same position Asami was offered?” Korra looked upset but she tried to hide it.

There was a look of panic in Iroh’s eyes; surely, this was something that the couple have not talked about yet.

“I’m no longer on board, Kor.” Asami interjected on Iroh’s behalf.

“What do you mean?” Korra gave Asami a baffled look. “Iroh, Opal, can you excuse us for a bit?” Korra dragged Asami into the now empty dining room.

Iroh and Opal exchanged worried glances.

“What do you mean; you’re no longer on board?” Korra inquired once they were out of earshot.

“I quit the firm, Kor.” Asami replied matter of factly, dumping the letters that she previously held on sideboard behind her.

“What? You did that without telling me?” Korra looked infuriated. “Again?” She highlighted.

“You were right, I detested Raiko’s values, I did not agree with many of the firm’s decisions. I was unhappy; I guess I had a sense of clarity now.” Asami released a breath that she had been holding for so long. “I guess, since I was no longer on board, Iroh deserved the position. Plus, I thought you didn’t want me there.”

“I’m not questioning Iroh’s capacity, I’m furious about your decision-making.” Korra crossed her arms over her chest. “Also, for the record, I wasn’t unhappy about your promotion, I know how much you have worked hard for it. I was unhappy about the idea that you were thinking about relocating to the Fire Nation without talking to me first!”

“I’m sorry.” Asami realized the gravity of her assumption.

“Try not to miss the point here, Sams.” Korra muttered. “So, what now?”

“Don’t worry, Kor. I have enough savings to keep us afloat for a while.” Asami assured her mate, holding onto her shoulders.

Korra escaped from her grip. “That’s not it, Sams. My problem is that you made another major decision without telling me.” Korra looked betrayed. “I thought you understood that we were mates now, that I share your own dreams as well as your own burdens. Are you waiting for us to be married again to be reminded of that?” Korra emphasized.

Asami was lost for words; Korra did have a point. That chilly morning when Asami had her epiphany, she immediately called her secretary to pass on a resignation letter from her to Raiko. Korra was right, this was a career move that would affect their future, Korra could have been involved. She had lost her trust once; she has never realized that she had done it again.

“I’m so sorry, Kor. I just I just got so elated when I realized that I was doing everything wrong that I needed to draft a new path. I was caught in the moment and I moved without thinking.” Asami apologized.

“When were you planning to tell me?” Korra wondered.

“Well, I suppose I took it as a good news to drop after our wedding. I thought we could plan out our careers and paths after everything.” Asami was teary eyed; she knew that she made another mistake.

“I don’t want to overreact, Sams. But career choices, relocating your home, birthing plans, choosing which daycare to send your child…the list can go on, these are decisions that you share with your mate.” Korra explained, now, with a softer expression.

“I know and I think I screwed up, again. I guess I can’t just shake off the thought that I had always just been thinking about myself. I witnessed so much here, I’ve seen how your family is and I want to emulate that. I want to be in the best position to give that kind of life to our child and staying in Future Designs does not align with that. I can’t provide a happy life for my family if every day my work is draining all the life from me. I just can’t do that anymore.” Asami grabbed Korra’s hands with her own.

“I’m sorry, I never knew you felt that way.” Korra mumbled. “Then, we’ll plan that out together. Promise you’ll never shut me out ever again.” Korra challenged. “I mean not intentionally or deliberately maybe because that habit is going to be hard to shake off.” At this point, Korra knew exactly what to expect from her mate.

“Definitely,” Asami smiled knowing that she was forgiven. “Definitely, not intentionally.”

Korra moved to give Asami a light peck on the lips.

“So, am I forgiven then?” Asami beamed.

“I’m not upset about the decision, I’m just upset to find out about it from Iroh but yes, we are good for now.” Korra gave Asami a small grin. 

“Anyway, look what’s in the mail.” Asami grabbed a piece of paper from the pile of envelopes that she set on the sideboard.

Korra spread the piece of paper and began to read its contents. She ended her reading with a lopsided smirk. “So, I guess we’re married after all.”

“That came in from the registry after I left Republic City. I tried to fix everything beforehand but then you left.” Asami enlightened.

“So, you didn’t mind being married to me even if I left you?” Korra teased.

“Letting you down and letting you go the first time was a grave mistake.” Asami moved to embrace her mate.

“So, there’s going to be a next time?” Korra joked.

“Nope, that would be the only time. I’m never letting you go ever again!” Asami crashed her lips onto Korra’s.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I needed to post this update earlier than expected. This is me trying to make up with the long overdue updates. This journey will soon come to a close in a few chapters so, I'm very much trying to tie loose ends.
> 
> But what do you think of shipping Iroh and Opal in this fic? Let me know your thoughts!


	20. Finding the Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.”
> 
> (Sarah Dessen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, folks, perhaps the chapter that we have all been waiting for. 
> 
> Well, first it opens up with some smut, so feel free to skip if you don't feel like it.

* * *

Korra stirred from her sleep she could feel her entire body go warm. Her upper torso was wrapped in Asami’s embrace; Asami was snoring inaudibly beside her. She turned to face her mate and she was greeted with the most peculiar feeling. She could feel something poking at her leg. Korra smirked at the thought, _how convenient,_ just when she just woke up from the most sensual dream that she had in months.

“Sams, Sams…” Korra whispered, nibbling on Asami’s earlobe in the process.

Asami scrunched up her nose before opening her eyes. Korra was hoping that Asami would immediately come to her senses and realize what was happening so early in the morning. Korra struggled in the past months, usually being in the second trimester, a pregnant omega’s libido could spike up. Knowing that those were some of the turbulent months into their relationship, Korra has struggled with it alone. Now, the air was clear between them and she had her mate by her side, back in her bed.

“Sams, wake up,” Korra prodded softly.

“What’s wrong, Kor?” Asami rubbed her eyes.

Before she could turn to face Korra’s smirk, Asami realized that they were in a very compromising position.

“Good morning, Sams.” Korra greeted with a lopsided grin. She could feel the discomfort between her legs but she waited for her mate to come to her senses.

“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Asami gave her mate a knowing look.

“As if you can hide it from me,” Korra chuckled softly. “In the south, we call it the morning wood.” Korra implied.

“Are you making fun of me?” Asami raised an eyebrow.

“A decent alpha satisfies her pregnant omega,” Korra whispered as she moved her leg to tease Asami’s crotch. “I guess we might have been dreaming about the same thing.” Korra remarked suggestively.

“Were you dreaming about waffles and bacon as well?” Asami joked.

“Is there something you’re not telling me, Sams? Do waffles and bacon turn you on? I didn’t know that you had a food kink.” Korra countered.

“Quit teasing or else I’ll go back to sleep.” Asami badgered.

“Oh no, you’re not!” Korra jolted upright and pinned Asami down.

“Be quiet, you might wake the entire house. It’s just the crack of dawn.” Asami suddenly felt conscious. The guest rooms were just a floor below them and Tonraq and Senna’s bedroom was just across the hall.

“We’re not horny teenagers, Sams. Mating is part of a loving couple’s routine.” Korra whispered seductively.

“It is but I don’t want to flaunt it for our parents and friends to hear.” Asami remarked in a low voice.

“I’m not that loud, am I?” Korra countered.

“Let’s try to find out.” Asami commented as she lifted her torso to crash her lips against Korra.

As the kiss deepened, Korra positioned herself on top of Asami. Asami situated her lower torso in between Korra’s legs. Korra assumed a sitting position facing Asami.

Suddenly, Asami became so aware of Korra’s belly in between them. “Are you sure about this, Kor? Are you sure I’m not going to hurt you?” Asami broke the kiss and she suddenly became hesitant.

“You won’t hurt us, Sams.” Korra whispered as she removed her nightgown in one swift motion. Due to the changes in her body, Korra no longer wears any underwear to sleep to avoid certain discomfort.

Asami marveled at the scene in front of her, Korra’s body had changed but she could still make out every detail. Asami graced the back of her palm smoothly on Korra’s tattoo on her right arm. She inhaled her mate’s citrusy and woodsy scent, it was more conspicuous now that she had removed her clothing. Asami’s attention was now focused on Korra’s breasts, they had indeed grown bigger. Her brown nipples were now hard and protruding and Asami hasn’t seen anything as corporeal as the sight before her.

“I want to feel you, Sams.” Korra released a breathy moan.

Korra moved to get rid of Asami’s sleep shirt. Asami then supported Korra’s waist as she shimmied from her pajama pants revealing her aching member.

“You set the pace, okay, Kor?” Asami pronounced as she helped Korra into a more comfortable position.

Korra begun to grind herself against Asami’s member, coating it with her wetness. Korra lifted herself carefully as Asami held on to her hips offering some support. In one cautious motion, Korra was was able to align Asami’s erect appendage into her entrance. As soon as she felt Asami, Korra begun to gyrate, controlling the speed and depth of their movements. Soon enough, the room went silent except for the rhythmic slapping of skin and their panted breaths.

As soon as she felt Korra clench on her, Asami knew that they were close. She lifted her torso and adjusted herself in a sitting position, grabbing onto Korra’s hips as she kept their balance. Korra’s breathing became more erratic and Asami knew that she was getting so close. Asami crashed her lips against Korra’s trying to silence her impeding screams. As if reminded that they needed to stay quiet, Korra released short shallow breaths to cope with the sensations that she was experiencing. Asami started to match Korra’s movements to help her reach; she then moved her lips towards Korra’s neck. The mark had turned into a light bruise and Asami was reminded that she needed to renew that promise. As they started to stretch towards their peak, Asami latched on Korra’s neck to intensify the sensation that they were feeling. Korra released a breathy moan and reciprocated Asami’s action. As soon as Asami felt Korra’s teeth on her neck, she knew she was done for but she reminded herself that Korra needed to be satiated first, so she tried to hold back. Soon enough, Korra’s movements became less coordinated and she could feel her clamping harder around her. Korra had begun to bounce frantically and almost immediately, she released Asami’s neck only to arch her back and release the sexiest inaudible moan that Asami has ever witnessed. It was enough to drive Asami to the edge; she gripped harder onto Korra’s hips, probably leaving marks thereafter. She started to rut guardedly and soon enough reached her own release as jets of cum escaped her shuddering body. She continued to latch on Korra’s neck to muffle her groans.

“I love you.” Korra left a peck on Asami’s clammy temple.

“I love you, so much.” Asami breathe into Korra’s neck.

“I told you I can be quiet.” Korra chuckled softly as they came down from their high.

The room was warmer now and it was filled with heat radiating from their bodies.

“We still have a couple more hours for sleep.” Asami realized.

“Of course, we need all the rest we can get.” Korra kissed Asami’s sweaty temple. “Since in a couple of hours, we are going to marry each other again.”

* * *

It was a luminous day in the arctic, the air was less chilly and a layer of thin snow sparkled under the sun. It was as if the setting was carefully orchestrated to usher in a new beginning. A throng of people gathered around the chieftain’s yard, most of them garbed in winter formal. An ornamental arch made of branches supported an arrangement of winter heath, adorable white flowers called snowdrops, and the fuzzy flowers called pussy willows. Katara stood on a stone slab below the arch, smiling atypically looking on at the flushed couple.

Tonraq stood commandingly in his chieftain’s garb, trying to hold his emotions as his only daughter and her mate stood before them. Senna was by his side trying to look not as amused as her mate secretly sniffled beside her. Dressed in elegant white winter ensemble, Yasuko’s eyes sparkled as she finally had the chance to witness her alpha daughter profess her love to her mate in front of the entire village. She nodded and flashed Asami a reassuring smile, trying to make up for everything from their side of the family.

Iroh stood enthusiastically in a gray brown tweed suit layered with a tan overcoat. His hair was classily coiffed and his hands were tucked inside his pockets for warmth. Opal stood beside him, not minding much of the chilly morning, she wore a suit and had a thick oversized wool coat. The twins Eska and Desna stood beside their father amongst the crowd. Tahno was there beside his mate holding Tapee, while Desna held Silla. The infant twins looked oblivious to what was happening around them. His sons flanked Yakone, Noatak looked impassive but he really was not someone who showed much emotion. After all, he probably still could not help but imagine if it was he standing there instead of Asami.

The ceremony was nearing its end and they were in the most imperative part. Korra looked youthful in traditional Water Tribe clothing. She donned a ceremonial parka; it had an oversized fur hood and elaborate beadwork decoration in blue and gold Water Tribe motifs. The beadwork includes elaborate fringes on the hood and front panel, flowers on the front panel, and dangles including coins at the bottom on the front and back. To say that Korra definitely looked like a princess was an understatement. Her short hair was arranged in a bun and loose fringes framed her face. Having won the favor of the family, Asami was garbed in Water Tribe wear as well. Asami wore a similar ceremonial parka with a beaded hood made of seal hide. The more colorful parka was decorated with beads and fringes in red, yellow, and blue. Most of the elaborate beadwork were made of caribou teeth, glass beads, and metal pendants. Asami’s frame looked stunted by the elaborate Stroud cloth but her broad alpha shoulders seem to carry the vestment gracefully. The couple were facing each other, standing hand in hand. Asami’s raven locks cascaded over her shoulders.

Finally, Katara took out a small wooden chest, as she opened the chest it revealed an artifact wrapped in seal hide. She lifted the items on a small wooden table in between her and the couple. She showed a half-moon oil lamp made from soapstone.

“Raava, spirit of life and light, guide these mates who stand before us today,” Katara bellowed in her croaky voice. “This _kudlik_ symbolizes the light in your life, Asami and Korra. May it lead you towards a new beginning, lighting your way.”

Katara added a slab of sea blubber into the lamp and then she carefully arranged a wick made of Arctic cotton grass. She motioned for Iroh to approach the stand as he handed Asami a lighted ivory lamp feeder. Katara urged Asami to utter her vows or promise to Korra.

Asami cleared her throat; Korra looked at her tenderly with shiny azure eyes.

“Korra, the moment I met you, I knew you believed that you were in this life in search of someone, a soulmate. Before you, I was definitely skeptical, I never believed in anything, really. I did not believe in halves and wholes, I simply did not believe in fate. But I do believe in diligence and I do believe in purpose. And I believe we were brought together for a certain purpose.” Asami swallowed to catch her breath, Korra looked intently.

“Then, I figured, the reason why I could not fathom what a soulmate is because I basically have not discovered my soul. But you opened me into this life of uncertainty, this life of taking the plunge, this act of bravery, believing that you were put in the right place at the right moment for you to finally find where you belong. You taught me how to trust. You taught me that in order to be part of someone else’s life, we need to be prepared to shed our defenses first, to crumble into pieces in that way we get to build ourselves back up, now, as a part of someone else’s whole. I have bared myself for you, deconstructed every piece, and I now, I want to build this life with you. You have sparked this fire within me; a flame that I thought was long extinguished.” Asami lifted the lamp feeder. “This flame is like my love for you, may it be in a fire or a flicker, and it will weather the strongest blizzard, throughout all the days of the rest of our lives. I love you, Korra Kallik, in this life or after.” Asami sobbed, Korra held herself in place but she simply wanted to end the ceremony now and crumble into her mate’s arms. Asami’s words perfectly resonated what they have been through and where their lives are headed.

Katara urged Korra to speak now. “Your turn, Korra.” She whispered.

“Asami, in this world filled with temporary things, one thing remains constant, my feelings for you. You came into my life like a blaze, redirecting every plan, changing every thought. By this time, I know that you have already figured out how stubborn I can be.” Korra snorted and some members of the crowd chuckled. “I was always stubborn with my beliefs.”

“I always thought about falling in love, I was never a cynic. It is true what they say in books, you figure it out slowly and then suddenly all at once. It all goes back to that night when we met, I felt like I recognized you straightaway, which if I paused and took a breath, you might have had dissipated into thin air. My entire life flashed before me at that moment, I found you in it. I knew that even if I walk away, I would always find my way back to you. You are my lighthouse, guiding me back to where I am supposed to be. We tried to mask everything in guises but at the end of the day, we realize that our soulmate is practically someone that we cannot fool. Many people may think that this between us has happened excessively fast. But you know what I think?” Korra raised an eyebrow. “So, what if it was way too fast, we have the rest of our lives to figure it out. The way we fit together, simply feels right. I love you, Asami Sato.” Korra held into Asami’s hand, the one holding the lamp feeder. “I promise to never leave your side as we brave into the unknown with only the spark in our hearts.”

On that note, Asami and Korra lighted the ceremonial oil lamp. It glimmered to a beautiful glow, warming the space between them.

“May this lamp continue to light your trail, bring it with you wherever you go!” Katara yelled. “Everyone, let us welcome, Asami and Korra, now joined as one, in a bond that will persist whatever may come their way.”

Asami and Korra beamed at each other as the crowd began to cheer.

“What are you waiting for?” Katara jibed. “We don’t have all day.” Katara mumbled.

Asami moved first to cup Korra’s chin, then in one shift motion, Korra surged forward, crashing her lips against her mate. That was it, they had this civil bond and now, they were bound spiritually.

Asami and Korra faced the cheering crowd with wide smiles. Asami could feel Korra’s warm hand gripping her tightly.

As Asami looked on, her vision zeroed in into a peculiar form. She burst into tears, she could not mistake it. As if having this undisputable connection, Yasuko noticed her daughter’s line of sight. Yasuko was also brought into tears at the sight before her. A man dressed in an elegant tuxedo with a thick wool coat stood at the end of the aisle. That salt and pepper hair and charismatic smirk, belonged to no other but Hiroshi Sato.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Hiroshi stealing the limelight from our couple? Let's just say that father and daughter just need to tie some loose ends. 
> 
> Until the next update, thank you for reading! After my unannounced hiatus, I think we are wrapping up this story sooner than I thought.


	21. Love is Like the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it."
> 
> (A Walk to Remember, Nicholas Sparks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the unannounced hiatus of this fic. I do not typically abandon my fics but sometimes, I do take time in updating. I would not want to put this on record but I suppose those who are following this fic and anticipating updates would need some explanation, so here it goes. You see, this pandemic has hit my family so hard, it might take a long time for us to recover or not at all. I just lost my father to the virus about more than a month ago, hence, my absence here. At some point, he was the inspiration for all of Tonraq's values and Hiroshi's hard work. It is quite coincidental that I stopped with a chapter on Hiroshi. So, anyway, here it is. I am trying to get back to some writing now, especially since it is helping me cope. Thank you.

* * *

“You’re here.”

After the wedding, the guests have proceeded into the great tent set up at the Kalliks courtyard. Asami dragged her father to Tonraq’s study for some privacy, Korra followed her mate as the father and daughter confronted each other.

“I am sorry, Asami.” Hiroshi quivered. For the first time in the longest time, Asami had never seen her father in such a vulnerable state.

“I think I’ll leave you to it.” Korra whispered to her mate as she moved to exit the room.

“No, Korra, please stay. I owe you an apology, too.” Hiroshi pleaded in his deep hoarse voice.

Korra and Asami stood before him. “I do not know if I would feel mad or grateful…” Asami shuddered.

Korra motioned for all of them to sit down. They were surrounded by bookshelves, the curtains were drawn, and the room felt warm.

“Korra, Asami, I am deeply sorry for all the pain that I have caused you.” Asami was about to say something but Hiroshi motioned for her to listen first. “I know that I haven’t been much of a sire to you Asami and I have pushed my own ambitions on you since you were a child. I think you have every right to know where I am coming from. You see, growing up in the Fire Nation, we had a rough life. My parents only managed to make ends meet and all my life, I only dreamed of escaping that nightmare. I got used to eating various soups for dinner because it was all we could afford. So, I worked hard Asami, I studied and worked hard to get out of that life. Finally, I found myself fulfilling those dreams, living the life that I worked so hard for. The first time I tasted a Komodo sausage, I told myself that I would never eat street gruel or cabbage soup in my entire life ever again. So, I left my old life and found myself in Republic City. When I met your mother, I could say that I was a different man, I could afford decent clothes and I had more than a dime in my pocket. Life was simple but it was above average and we were happy.” Hiroshi was teary eyed as he recalled the past.

“But by the time I asked for your mother’s hand in marriage, her father would not have it. I was a regular engineer for the Bureau of Public Works but her father did not believe that I could provide for her. Your grandparents were landowners in the Earth Kingdom and they would not contend to marry off their daughter to a nobody, to a mediocre employee. So, I went out of my way, I had to prove myself to be with Yasuko, I left the job that I loved and started our business. With certain risks and dappled deals that I needed to take, I started to climb the ranks. By the time the business took off, we were allowed union and your mother and I settled in Republic City. There was all the pressure to keep my life afloat, to prove to people that I could provide everything for my family. There was no other way but to continually move up, I never looked back ever since.” Hiroshi wiped a tear. “But all these aspirations had consequences, work was a constant thing, it never ends. You see, I have provided everything, Asami, but I really wasn’t there with you and your mother. For whatever it is worth, I could never take credit for the alpha that you have become, it is all Yasuko.” Hiroshi sniffled. “I want Korra to hear that, I want her to know that her mate is a decent, honorable, and faithful alpha and really, I had nothing to do with that. If anything, Asami has been this way because she is everything I am not.”

Asami had never seen her father cry before; she had never seen him show so much emotion. She knew about that story, his childhood in the Fire Nation, how he made himself in the Republic City but never from her sire’s perspective.

“I was used to doing things on my own, Asami. I never thought I needed anyone, not even my own family. But Yasuko, she was always there, she had never left, even if I was unbearable. You are your mother’s daughter, I see so much of her in you and my only regret is that I had never took part in that. Last week was the first time that I had felt so alone. I felt empty and I know that it was because of my own doing. I could not bear to think that I might lose you or your mother if I did not come to my senses. Yasuko is an incredible omega and she had raised you to be incredible. So, I took the jet and promised myself that I would never miss any moment in your life ever again, even if you don’t want me here, even if you won’t even acknowledge me.”

Asami tried to hold back her tears as she looked at her father. She had never thought that Hiroshi would bend like this but she knew that despite it all, he still valued his family and he had recognized that.

Asami stood up, “May I hug you, father?” The air of intimidation still lingered between them.

Hiroshi nodded and pulled Asami into his embrace. “I am so sorry, Asami. I almost forgot what I was working so hard for.” Hiroshi whispered to her ear.

As the sire and daughter let go. Hiroshi approached Korra, “Korra, I hope you could forgive the things that I have said out of pride and I hope that you can allow me to be part of your child’s life, if you let me.” Hiroshi pleaded.

“Who am I to deny my child of her grandfather?” Korra held Hiroshi’s hand. “Thank you for being here for Asami today, you mean the world to her.” Korra beamed at Hiroshi and then her mate. Hiroshi was caught unguarded; Korra instantly enveloped Hiroshi in a hug. Hiroshi was surprised at first and then his features softened as Korra stepped back.

“If you both need anything, absolutely anything at all, just let me know. I know that this time around I need to work extra hard to win my family back.” Hiroshi gathered.

“Don’t worry, father, there’s actually a lot in my mind. Come on now, we have a wedding to celebrate.” Asami patted her sire’s shoulders.

“You two go along now, I’ll follow. I won’t keep you any longer. Today is your day, everyone’s waiting for you.” Hiroshi urged the couple out of Tonraq’s study.

As Korra and Asami exited the room, now, with lighter hearts than ever before, they headed to the reception with a stride in their steps.

Hiroshi took a deep breath as he was left alone in the study. His pride took a bad hit but he knew that he could not lose his family. Especially since Yasuko threatened to leave him if he would not come to his senses. The days he spent alone in the Sato Estate took a toll on him; it gave him time to think. Yasuko was always there even if he was unbearable, the moment she left alone for the South, he felt the impeding gap that just widened and widened between them. Everything was simply lost without Yasuko and he realized how much he had deeply hurt Asami. He had always wanted what was ideal, he strived for it, but what sense did it made if he was all alone, the empty halls of the Sato Estate resonated that.

“I see that I had finally got through you.” Yasuko slurred as she entered the room.

Hiroshi could not help but marvel at his ageless mate. They have weathered together, older now, grayer now, though forgotten for a while, it was like the wind, though you cannot see it, it was always there.

“I am so sorry, Yas.” Hiroshi stumbled to his knees; he hugged his wife’s thighs begging for forgiveness. Yasuko gasped at the scene, it was the lowest that Hiroshi had ever hit in the entirety of their married life. The alpha submitting to the omega, an alpha at her feet.

“Oh, Hiro, sometimes, you can be so overly dramatic.” Yasuko lifted her mate to stand up by the shoulders.

“I would not survive a life without you, Yas. Please forgive me, please do not leave me.” Hiroshi begged, his immaculate suit now wrinkled.

“I just needed to get your attention and I finally got it.” Yasuko smiled as she embraced her mate. “I could not believe you could stand missing your daughter’s wedding by choice!” Yasuko slapped his shoulder. “Oh, old man, what have you become?”

“Being on top can make you lose sight of things that matter. I’m sorry it took me a long time.” Hiroshi planted a tender kiss on Yasuko’s forehead.

“How many times do I have to remind you that you are not always on top?” Yasuko joked jabbing her mate’s chest lightly.

Hiroshi sniggered and moved to give his mate a light kiss. “Yas, have you been smoking, again?”

“I wouldn’t be if you did not give me so much stress!” Yasuko defended.

Hiroshi smirked. “Do we need to stay here after the festivities? I have a reservation for a presidential suite at the Polar Star Hotel.” Hiroshi implied.

“Oh, shut up! This is your daughter’s day!” Yasuko scolded playfully.

“Have you seen the look in Asami’s eyes? If her mate wasn’t already pregnant, I think they had been out of here the moment they stepped down from that altar.” Hiroshi wiggled his brows. “Plus, I have a surprise for her as soon as they cut the cake.”

"Nothing that will catch Asami blind sided?" Yasuko raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing like that, just a trip to Ember Island." Hiroshi smiled. "They would need that, this place is freezing." Hiroshi shivered. 

"Alright, let's go old man!" Yasuko dragged her mate back to the reception hall. 

* * *

The light was low in the tent turned reception hall. Several people had remained in the dance floor and most of their family and friends were either drunk or engaged in merry conversation. Korra eyed her father as he guffawed in a table that he shared with Senna, Hiroshi, Yasuko, and Katara. She had never imagined the sight of their odd pair of parents now enjoying each other’s company like they were old friends. Amongst the sea of dancing couples, Korra noticed Opal and Iroh. Iroh was swaying with his eyes closed, Opal in his arms. Opal rested her head on Iroh’s shoulders. She did not know if this connection was fleeting or if it would last, weddings had that effect on people. With Iroh moving to the Fire Nation soon and Opal returning to Ba Sing Se, the future did not look so good. But who was she to judge, she never realized that her future would look this bright if she hadn’t cut the line for the bathroom in some bar at the oasis, only to stumble upon Asami.

“So, you do believe in signs now?” Korra muttered to her mate’s ear at their continued to dance slowly.

“Well, I have every reason to discontinue the disbelief in signs.” Asami snickered.

“You always talk in riddles, Sams.” Korra muttered as she snuggled closer to her mate.

“And these are the riddles that you often get.” Asami whispered to Korra’s ear.

"So, it's safe to say that you did not regret making me cut that bathroom line back in the oasis?" Korra teased.

"So, you do admit fooling me to get in line!" Asami jeered. 

"I wasn't really planning on it." Korra defended. 

Asami looked at her mate and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Korra to explain further. 

"I was just looking for a way to get your attention." Korra flashed her a lopsided grin. 

"And you always said that meeting me was coincidental." Asami scoffed. 

"Bumping into each other was coincidental, doing something about it is fate." Korra explained. 

"I thought fate was a supernatural power beyond your control?" Asami questioned. 

"If you just stay in your room all day, do you think fate would find you?" Korra elucidated. 

"I guess not, then what is it?" Asami challenged. 

"Maybe it's the that push, that wrenching gut feeling prodding you to do something about what's there in front of you." Korra mumbled.

"So, it's not entirely an uncontrolled circumstance orchestrated by the gods then?" Asami teased. 

"No, it's not." Korra looked intently into her mate's eyes. "I've come to realize that it's a choice. The gods had done their part, now, it's our turn to stick around and see what happens." Korra whispers. 

With that, Asami cups her mate's chin and brings her closer into a tender kiss as they continued to sway in the middle of the dancefloor, oblivious to the world around them. 

* * *


	22. Before I Could Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are the love that came without warning; You had my heart before I could say no.”
> 
> (Rachel Danielson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the ending that everyone following this fic has been anticipating. I hope it does not end up to be quite anti-climactic since it took me some time to imagine and finally write this. At this point, this story has come to a close and I am happy to finally provide some sort of conclusion or resolution. This also provides some kind of an epilogue, looking into their future together. So, without futher ado, here it is!

* * *

“I can’t believe we passed up on having the wedding here.” Korra marveled at the view from their window. 

“You didn’t like Katara’s ceremony?” Asami approached Korra, hugging her from behind. Asami carressed Korra’s stomach, it has become more prominent, their child is scheduled to arrive soon. 

“Well, for starters, it’s indeed warmer here.” Korra pointed out. 

“Hmm but I loved my Water Tribe regalia.” Asami insisted. 

“Of course.” Korra hummed.

“Well, if you would prefer we could have another ceremony.” Asami chuckled. 

“How many ceremonies are we allowed to have?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

“As many ceremonies as we possibly can!” Asami declared, snuggling closer to Korra’s neck. 

They have spent the past couple of weeks snuggled in the villa of the Satos in Ember Island. Hiroshi had arranged for this honeymoon as soon as the reception was over. Asami felt like she was frozen meat coming from the Southern Waters sent to thaw in Ember Island. As their jet had landed on the island, Asami and Korra had already changed into comfortable printed summer dresses. Korra loved the warmer weather, it reminded her so much of her time in Ba Sing Se and Si Wong Desert. Now, on their second week in the island, the couple just stood by the window of their villa marveling at the view of the beach; sparkling sand and crystal blue waters. The couple spent their days dining on fresh seafood and tropical fruits. Asami was reminded of simpler days when she was sent off to Ember Island during summers. She would run along the shore in the afternoon, carrying a small tin bucket, collecting seashells and chasing crabs that burrowed in the sand. Those times were indeed simpler, not like her hectic days in Republic City where each day was just hustle and bustle. She realized that quitting Future Designs was the best decision that she had so far, aside from talking to Korra at the pub in the oasis. 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Her mate had faced her wondering what made Asami’s brows furrow. 

“I’m just thinking about what will happen next.” Asami smiled. 

“Well, certainly this humungous peanut needs to pop out of me first!” Korra exclaimed. 

“I suppose any moment now.” Asami wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Although on a serious note, what would you like to do next? I mean career-wise that is.” Korra suggested. 

“Well, I would still want to work on projects, maybe I’ll think about what I initially thought of with Iroh. I think it won’t be an eight-hour, five days a week job. In that case, you can finish school and I can stay at home with our little one for a while. Maybe figure out working from home.” Asami thought. 

“You’d do that for me?” Korra was surprised at the alpha’s sudden realization. Not a lot of alphas would sacrifice their own career for their mate. “What would your sire think?” Korra added. 

“I suppose everything is different now, I would probably expect my sire to be more understanding based on recent events.” Asami replied. 

“I guess, you’re right.” Korra beamed. “It’s funny how things work out. Thank you, Asami, I love you!” 

“Anything for my mate. I love you, too!” Asami left a tender kiss on Korra’s forehead. 

* * *

“I haaaaate you!” Korra was screaming as she was being rolled towards the operating room of the Republic City Omega Center. 

“Whatever you say, I still love you.” Asami was running along with nurses and their doctor as Korra was already in labor for the past five hours. Her cervix was already dilated as she was being wheeled into the operating room. 

“Can you give her an epidural or something to ease the pain?” Asami was sweaty and breathless as she addressed the beta doctor. 

“No, no way, Sams! I can do this! I want to feel the pain!” Korra exclaimed squeezing Asami’s hand further. 

“Or maybe you can give me something to ease my pain?” Asami joked. 

The beta doctor chuckled. “You are very funny, ma’am.” 

As soon as the doctor and nurses had finished setting up everything, all they had to do was wait. It took Korra another two hours of pushing until their baby was born. Asami almost fainted as soon as she saw their child’s crown emerge from Korra. She was never squeamish, it was more related to the mixed feelings of glee, anticipation, and fear that she was currently experiencing. She was scared for Korra and their child. She was excited to see the human that she and Korra made for the first time. She was in cloud nine, she couldn’t believe where she was right now. Just a few years ago, she sat behind a desk, not wary of anything else but her career. Now, she had a mate to look after and a child to nurture and protect. As soon as the cries of their child filled the room, Asami was stupefied. Korra was crying and shaking as her child emerged in her view for the first time. 

“It’s a boy!” The doctor declared, it would take eighteen or so more years before their child would present as either a beta, omega, or an alpha. But for now, what they had on their hands was a bouncing baby boy. “Mrs. Sato, would you like to cut the cord?” The doctor addressed Asami, she did not reply at first, realizing that she is now Mrs. Sato, too and the title did not just refer to her mother. 

Asami nodded her head as she held on the tool handed to her by the doctor. The doctor held their crying child as Asami cut the umbilical cord as instructed. The doctor handed the baby to the nurses as they wiped him clean and then handed him wrapped in clean linen to his waiting mother. 

“Look Sams, he looks beautiful.” Korra whispered as their child started to calm down in Korra’s arms. 

“So, radiant.” Asami looked closely. Their child already has a thick chunk of raven black hair on his head, he is also light skinned but he has sparkling azure blue eyes just like Korra’s. Then, it hit Asami, they had been bouncing around a few unisex names that would either fit a girl or a boy in the last couple of months but now, looking at her son, she felt like she knew what they should name him. “Haru, our little ray of sunshine.” She blurted out. 

Korra looked up at her mate and smiled. “Of course, our little spark of clarity.” Korra nodded. “Our little Haru.” 

* * *

Five Years Later...

“Haru! Just stay inside the sandbox, okay?” Asami called out to her son. 

He had an undercut with a spiky top and his blue eyes glistened as he turned to his sire. He was wearing a pair of red overalls and a white t-shirt underneath. He was seated in a makeshift sandbox building a sandcastle with another boy a few inches shorter than him. The other boy has olive skin and his medium length hair was fixed in a side part. His emerald green eyes sparkled as he looked up. He was donned in a pine green t-shirt with a dinosaur print, denim shorts and rubber shoes. 

“Kito, don’t put the sand in your mouth, okay, buddy?” Their sire called out again. 

“I don’t know how you could even manage with these two rascals.” Iroh put his hands on his waist after removing his white hard hat and dust mask. The collar of his white t-shirt already looked dirty and his denim jeans had probably seen better days. 

“They have already established a routine, they’ll wash up, eat lunch and then fall asleep in a few hours.” Asami shook the dust off her watch. She donned a white hard hat similar to Iroh, she was wearing a black racerback, a utility belt around her waist and her cargo pants looked worn as well. 

It was almost lunch time when Iroh and Asami had decided to take a break from work. They were in the Plains Village, a small town located in the arid plains of the southern Earth Kingdom. After a year in the Fire Nation, Iroh had decided to leave Future Designs and pursue earth dome research together with Opal and Asami. Working around their knowledge on earth dome building technology; they set up a firm and a research center focusing on development and education. They have set up their campus in Zaofu with the help of Opal’s and Asami’s families, they called it Zaofu Earth Institute. The group had been travelling around the Earth Kingdom building dome houses for farmers who needed shelters, emergency shelters for displaced families, small villages for the growing housing needs and even three-bedroom homes for those who can afford it. They had their own crew but they took in apprentices and students. Asami’s twenty-one year old apprentice, Kai, was now looking after the boys as they played during his break. 

When Korra finished her graduate degree, she and Asami had relocated their family to Zaofu. But they still kept their home in Republic City, using it whenever they had some business there. When Haru turned two, Korra got pregnant again with their second child, Kito. Teaching building technology on campus, Asami was able to look after their sons as Korra worked again with Dr. Tinley in several sites at Si Wong Desert and now in Earth Kingdom. 

It took Iroh and Opal another year to get together after Iroh’s return and now they were officially living together but without a plan of marriage yet. Iroh and Opal had become quite a carefree couple, they were comfortable with distance and they did not have a lot of insecurities. But Asami often took note of how her good friend would typically spend some time with her sons and enjoy their company. They were definitely moving at their own pace but whatever Iroh and Opal decides on, Asami and Korra remained supportive. Afterall, the couple met during their wedding. 

Iroh and Korra were now building several units of one-bedroom domes for displaced families in the Plains Village. These families lost their homes during the last earthquake. Their dome houses passed building codes and requirements for seismic destructive testing in the Earth Kingdom. They were in the stage of plastering and finishing the exteriors and interiors of the sandbag structures that they built on the plains. This type of work was the exact opposite of what Iroh and Asami used to do for Raiko, their work did not feel like work at all. 

“Look Ma! Mommy’s home!” Asami’s thoughts were interrupted when Haru exclaimed as he saw a jeep approaching their site. 

For Haru, traveling with his parents meant that the family spent days and sometimes months away from Zaofu. They drove in their trailer home in whichever site Asami was working in. The trailer also served as a home for their now lazy elderly cat, Naga. For Haru, home meant wherever his family was, as long as they were together, his Uncle Iroh and Aunt Opal included. Kito is still too young to realize how much his family moved around but he enjoyed outdoors and simply micmicked everything his older brother does. 

Kito rushed to his brother’s side holding his hand, waiting for their mother to dismount from the jeep as its wheels crunched on the gravel next to where they stood. As soon as Korra got off the passenger’s side of the jeep, her sons came running. 

“Mommy!” Both Haru and Kito excitedly exclaimed as they rushed to Korra’s welcoming arms. Haru bumped into his slouching mother in a tight hug and Kito tackled her next. 

“Careful now.” Asami hummed as she walked after her sons.

Opal hopped of the driver’s side. “It looks as if they haven’t seen each other in years, it has only been a day.” 

“You’re just jealous, Ope. You should probably get one of your own.” Korra teased. “Okay boys, go give your Auntie Opal a hug.” Korra commanded. 

To her surprise, the giddy children rushed towards Opal. The older one hugged her leg and the other one motioned for her to carry him. “Hey, my little balls of energy!” Opal greeted as she lifted Kito. 

“Hey,” Asami stood before her mate. Despite her successive pregnancies, Korra’s work had her back in shape in no time. She was wearing a white tank top which showed off her firm arm muscles, a pair of tight army green cargo pants and work boots. 

“Hey,” Korra met her mate with a chaste peck on the lips. They then melted into a hug; Asami felt relaxed as soon as Korra’s citrusy and woodsy scent enveloped her. “You need a shower!” Korra mumbled to her mate’s neck. 

“I can wash up for lunch but the shower wouldn’t be until later in the afternoon. We still have a lot of plastering to do.” Asami explained. “So, how’s Dr. Tinley?” 

“Getting older, getting grumpier.” Korra quipped. 

“You’re laughing now but I bet you’ll be the same in the future.” Asami bopped the tip of Korra’s nose with the tip of her forefinger. The couple were having a moment while Iroh and Opal were busy with their children. 

“I’m too self-aware for that.” Korra reasoned. 

“Oh really?” Asami raised an eyebrow at her mate. 

“Yes, really.” Korra stuck out her tongue. 

“I just can’t believe that you already have a PhD yet you can be so childish.” Asami chuckled. 

“You can have childen yet you can be so childish.” Korra pointed out. 

Asami just smiled at the comment. 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Korra flashed a lopsided grin at her mate. 

“I’m still amazed, how I have that.” Asami pointed at their children. Kito was sitting on Iroh’s shoulder as they ran around in circles chasing Opal and Haru. “And how I have this.” Asami grabbed her mate’s hand and placed a soft kiss on Korra’s wrist. 

“Fate brought us together.” Korra played with the aquamarine pendant of the bethrotal necklace that still hung on Asami’s neck. 

“More of because I let you cut the line to the bathroom that evening.” Asami teased.

“You did more than just let me get away with cutting the line!” Korra smirked and on that note, the couple shared a chaste kiss in the middle of the plains for everyone to see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around for this story. Again, I apologize for taking quite some time in posting, the last couple of months has been an emotional rollercoaster for me. I am not sure if this is the conclusion that most of you have expected but I am glad to have finally provided it. Thank you so much for showing interest in my work and for leaving kudos and comments. Until the next fics!


End file.
